A Second Life
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Complete. Harry/OMC. Animagus:Harry. Character Death and rebirth. Set post Hogwarts. Harry dies and becomes Wyatt and Chris' Whitelighter. This is the story of the trials of a Whitelighter.
1. Soulmates

A Second Life

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, that honour belongs solely (in my opinion anyway) to J.K. Rowling. Also I don't not own the Charmed Sisters, though even they don't own the witch concept…anyone know who does. I do however take pride in the creation of Jason Aberro. Thank you.

A/N; I have had this done for a while now; I was going to wait until I had gotten to a tenth chapter of Wizards of the Djinn but I am having problems with my other stories. This story is a crossover with Charmed. I will be avoiding spoilers if I can help it, there will be vague mentions of season 8 but nothing concrete.

**On a more important…if anyone reading this is in the USA please do not mention recent events of series 8 charmed as I am British and we are a few episodes behind you…please don't ruin it for us!**

**This story is SLASH; if you have a problem with that then go and read something that isn't! **In any case it won't be explicit as I am not really a romance writer.

Phoenix Catcher

Chapter 1; Soulmates

In the middle of London a pub unlike any other sat between two shops just like any others on a street just like any other in the bustling centre of the busiest city in England. A City that was both the capital of two worlds; One of almost ninety million and the other a bare fraction of that but unknown to its larger host.

What made this pub unique over all other taverns or pubs in either world was that it was for both worlds. The two peoples would sit beside each other drinking, eating and laughing as they told stories. Of course the Magical peoples never mentioned their world yet they weren't subtle about it either. The Mundane of them turned a blind eye, unintentionally as it was, to the strange occurrences that sometimes occurred there and more than once a quick memory loss spell was needed by the owner.

**November 2nd; The Wandering Myth; Flat**

His name was Jason Aberro, the owner of The Wandering Myth. He was proud of his pub which he had inherited from his grandfather not so long ago; it had been in his family for generations and had been named after his family; Aberro meaning 'to wander.'

The young man looked to be about twenty-five, he was about 5'10'' with a lithe figure that showed the amount of energy and time he put into his business. His hair was cut short and had blond streaks dyed into the light brown hair. It was also clear that it was normally spiked up at the front however it had obviously been recently washed as it stuck out at weird angles as if defying nature's laws.

He was dressed in an undone dressing gown half covering the fact that all he was wearing was a set of boxers. Evidence that even at the end of the morning he had either only just got out of bed or hadn't bothered to change.

He whistled as he worked around his small kitchen making a late breakfast for two knowing that even though his flatmate had woken several hours before him, he wouldn't have eaten yet and that if someone didn't stick food in front of him then he wouldn't eat for a long time yet.

He had eventually made it upstairs in the early hours of the morning. Whereas the Wizards that he catered for rarely stayed late the Muggles tended to still like to drink later into the night. He hadn't been surprised though when his flatmate and boyfriend was still awake when he finally shooed away the last customer. He had found him yet again reading under a dim light in the study with yet another of his strange books. He was always reading odd books in weird languages and on odd topics and Jason didn't even bother to try to follow the topics. Now and then his boyfriend would teach him a charm or other that he had learnt and that he thought it would be best for Jason to know.

Jason had learnt a lot from the unspeakable that way. But even with the information that he managed to dredge up Jason still wondered at how he could always get so engrossed. He knew why the man did it but never understood how he could sit there hour after hour translating the muggle way and practicing the things he learnt.

He switched to humming as he dropped a couple of sausages on the two plates and then transferred them onto a tray before carefully lifting the slightly heavy breakfast, complete with juice, into his hand and made for the door that led into the living room and from there to the study where he knew his love would be as he always was.

The door was closed as usual but in the hope that it was ajar he turned to push his side against it but it remained still. He made a half hearted lurch to try to twist the handle with his leg before grunting with annoyance. He knew he could always use magic to levitate the tray long enough to open the door and could even just make the tray follow him like an obedient puppy but he knew that way his boyfriend wouldn't have to get up and open it for him.

"Hey in there, open the door would you!" He yelled cheekily through the door, he heard a muffled reply and a groan of irritation so he continued, "Come on love, I haven't got a free hand and I've got food. We all like food!"

He could sense the mental roll of his boyfriend's eyes and grinned like a child as the door clicked open and swung open seemingly on its own power and as he stepped across the threshold he felt a polite tug at the tray and let it go to watch as Harry waved his hand and the heavy tray flew to the table and smoothly landed without spilling a drop of the juice.

"I could have carried it you know," he mumbled, "you don't have to go show off and everything!" He smirked at him to show he was kidding and met the mans bright eyes as he looked up from the book he had on the desk.

The man was slightly shorter than Jason but only by an inch or so. His hair was spiked all over in a slightly shorter cut than Jason's own. His hair was raven black with silver highlights but unlike Jason's own dyed highlights they were natural. A side effect of having an animagus form like his.

Dark blue eyes met emerald green eyes for a few moments and Jason felt the power surge across their soulmate bond as he felt Harry Potter's amusement.

"It's not my fault you're too clumsy to levitate a tray and keep everything on it." Harry laughed. It was true, not much escaped Jason when it came to magic, especially with Harry's constant teaching but for some inane reason he just couldn't levitate a tray of food.

They sat across from each other for a few minutes silently eating the breakfast before Jason felt something again across their bond. He realised it was an emotion that Harry was trying cover with his mental shields. He looked up at the one year younger man and tried to make eye contact knowing that even if Harry could hide emotions from him behind his shields, unless they were strong like this one, he couldn't hide it when the bond was at its fullest and that was when they made eye contact.

Harry refused to meet his eyes again.

"Harry?" Nothing. "Harry love, look at me please." He said softly but firmly.

Harry's head dropped further down when he realised he was caught and slowly looked up to meet the eyes of his lover.

Emotion swept over Jason as Harry also let his mental shields drop to let Jason in. Jason analysed the emotions carefully and sorted out two main ones. Shame at being caught trying to deceive Jason and at trying to hide the next emotion. It was a tough emotion to work out as it was filled with all sorts of different ones. Horror, fury, anxiety, and an overwhelming sense of sorrow.

Jason made a point of squashing the feelings of shame to show that he hadn't minded Harry's secretiveness and moved around the table to sit on the arm of Harry's chair before allowing himself to be pulled by Harry onto his lap as an arm went around him.

"What's happening Harry?" He asked gently.

Harry had never really stuck to the rules when talking about his work which was supposed to be highly classified so he knew that Harry would eventually tell him.

After a few minutes of quiet Jason felt Harry move slightly and felt a couple of secrecy charms go up around the room. The building didn't yet have proper charms on it like most buildings because most if not all wards prevented or deterred Muggles from entering them and that would be bad for Jason's business.

"It's a job I'm helping the Hit Wizards with tomorrow. They're moving on a suspected Death Eater safe house controlled by one of the lesser Lord's under Voldermort. I'm supposed to go in with Nigel as recon and capture whoever's running the place."

Jason frowned at Harry knowing there was more to this. He wasn't disappointed.

"I scanned it for souls earlier using a spell we use in that Department of Mysteries. It wasn't pretty; they have over a hundred prisoners in there and most are weak enough to show they have been there for over a month."

Jason knew that after Ron had been captured by Death Eaters two years ago on an Auror raid and Harry had gone to rescue him and failed and watched Ron die in front of him he had always felt these feelings before a mission like this. Especially since his orders meant that he would have to leave all the prisoners to the Auror Hit team until his own target was secured.

There wasn't anything Jason could say to comfort his lover so he just softly kissed the man he loved with his heart and soul and laid against him as the man started to read again. They sat like this for almost half an hour till Harry shifted to look at his watch and nudged the man sitting on him.

"If you don't get ready soon your going to be late opening and I know for a fact you didn't clear up last night." He said with his old twinkle back in his emerald eyes and a twitch at his mouth.

"Only because you distracted me!" Jason tried to sound indignant but couldn't really find fault with the younger man. He swept in for a more heated kiss before leaving the room with the tray in his hands to leave the man to his work and preparation for tomorrow knowing that the man would be down later to eat early to get some sleep before leaving in the early morning as he always did on a mission like this.

The door closed after Jason with a twist of Harry's hand and a bit of wandless magic. Harry could do most magic without a wand. His only restrictions were the power involved meaning if it was very powerful magic he would need his wand to draw in extra magic like other normal wizards did for all spells. It was rare for a Wizard to use his own magic to accomplish things, most just used a small spark to start the collecting off. Harry used his own magic first and that made his spells almost impossible to block or get around as they were made up of a purer magic. His other limitation was that magic that formed a beam, like the killing curse couldn't be done. Without his focus or wand the power would just build up till he channelled it through something like his wand.

His complete abilities however he kept a secret to all but Jason, like his animagus form. Nobody but the head of his department and Jason even knew that he could change into a raven with black feathers that had glints of dark green in them and only Jason knew that he could turn into a black coloured phoenix with feathers lined with silver ice rather than the normal golden phoenix with fire lining the feathers. It was this form that gave his human form his silver highlights, his improved vision that made his glasses obsolete and gave him the power to control water and through that ice.

He glanced down at the book in his hands; 'Chemisty; A-level.' He'd been looking up properties of Ice and water but had quickly gotten bored of it. He returned the book to the desk reminding himself to give it back to Michael next time he did a shift in the pub downstairs. He was a Muggle who's sister was a Muggleborn and therefore perfect to work part-time in the strange pub as he knew enough about Wizards to not freak out when something happened and could relate to the Muggles.

He slipped a book from a hidden drawer between two others on the desk. It was thin and leather bound. It was also handwritten by the looks of the title.

'_The True Bonds'_

There was no author as it was a book from the Department of Mysteries so it would have been written as a research project and everyone knew they couldn't take official credit for any of their work because of the classification involved.

He flicked to the section on Soulmates that he had already read the start of and turned a few more pages to find the subject he wanted.

_Deaths; All Soulmates have a bond so deep that the worse scenario is the loss of one half of the bond. I will split the breaking of the bond due to death into three headings. These are physical, magical and psychological_

_Physical; The effect on the body is minimal when a soulmate bond is broken. This is because all damage to the physical body is done in the instant of death. The survivor will feel the physical pain of his dying mate but as soon as the soul, the part the bond resides in, has departed the dead mate's body the pain is cut off. After that point as the dead mate's soul is without body no pain will be inflicted upon the survivor. However sleeplessness and nausea are common side effects as the survivor will miss the presence and touch of their departed mate._

_Magical; The damage to the Magical core of the survivor is one of the most obvious side effects when the bond is broken. The magic involved in a Soulmate bond is extremely strong and the breaking of such bond is normally enough to create a magical backlash where two things can happen. _

_The first is more common where the survivor is the more magically powerful of the two. His magic will automatically try to help the dying mate, whereas this has been known to heal their mate's wounds and form protection in life, if the mate has died it will completely drain the survivor permanently and he will lose any capacity to manipulate magic. _

_The second outcome is the most curious. It is well known that people's magic is unique and cannot be mixed. However it has become evident in my research that the constant mixing of the souls whilst the soulmate bond is in place shifts the very makeup of somebody's magic to closer match their mates. Throughout the bonds life this can be seen most by the slight increase of magical capacity of the weaker of the two mates. This creates the possibility where if the survivor is the weaker of the two mates then the magical capacity of the dead mate will transfer over to the survivor making him more powerful to the point half way between themselves and their mate. We have come to the conclusion that the dead mate's soul retains the remainder of their own magic._

_Psychological; This is the worst effected in most cases. Apart from the shock and depression created when they realise their mate is dead they will begin to feel that a part of themselves has been destroyed, the mind can break the same way as if one of a twin were to die. The effect is greater is one of the bonded is killed violently. In some cases where the survivor was stronger the magic splits their body from their soul and the survivor died in an attempt to rejoin their bonded. In the event that the stronger of the two died then the soul of the dead may linger in an attempt to watch over the survivor until he two dies. However the feelings of the survivor are the same in either case._

_If the two mates are the same in power the effects are the same as above but can tip either way.'_

The book carried on covering the bond between twins but Harry wasn't interested in that. He dropped the book back into the desk drawer and lent his head against his hands with his elbows on the desk. He was worried about Jason, they both already knew he was the weaker in Magic out of the two as he had started to feel his power building up inside him and it was this that spurred Harry to find out everything he could on the bond they shared.

He was also worried about what would happen to Jason if he was killed in this never ending fight and he hoped that finding the answers would help but they hadn't. He was horrified by the effects his death could have on Jason, not just emotionally like normal but magically too. He was cheered up slightly that he would be able to watch over the man though. Assuming the researcher was correct, he'd been extremely blunt abut everything so Harry doubted he had a soul mate himself.

Thoughts of Jason soon led to him replaying their meeting in his mind. It still amused him to think how easily they could have never crossed paths but still that his Magic had seemed to work towards their meeting. It had started the September after his graduation. Ron, Hermione and himself had gone to France for the summer to get themselves together before they all split to work on careers. Harry had returned to find a letter from the Head of the Department of Mysteries telling Harry that he would be accepted as an Unspeakable if he wished. He had gone to the ministry in person a few weeks later to discuss it with his new boss and had got caught by the press on his way back through the Leaky Cauldron.

**Flashback; 6 years ago; September; The Leaky Cauldron**

Harry stepped through the back entrance to the tavern and made to pull up his hood but was to slow as people instantly recognised him and he was assaulted by a wave of flashes and questions. Dimly he realised that someone must have tipped off the press to his whereabouts. He ignored the questions for a few moments as he imagined humiliating and painful things to do to these people.

"Harry Potter! Is it true?" One reporter shouted over the rest who had only been asking about his personal life and such. Harry dignified the small man with a raised eyebrow to point out the stupidity of his useless question.

The man went bright red as most of the reporters looked at him. "Uh…Is it true you were offered a position in the Department of Mysteries?"

Harry answered instantly, though not the way the man had hoped, "Well done, I'm so glad you can work out how to ask a question. I'm so proud of you." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he made to push through. "Moving on!" He declared in a good impression of his late Headmaster.

He pushed through the closest set of reporters only to find more. He eyed the door and lifted his wand throwing a blast of air in front of him which pushed the men and women back enough for him to make a quick get away and he soon slid onto the road. He heard the door slam back open behind him before he had managed to get five feet down the road so he almost silently disapparated not thinking of a destination as long as it was the other side of London.

He lingered in the vortex created when you apparate, a skill he had mastered for this type of occasion when he didn't have time to think of a destination but just wanted to leave a place he didn't like. He pulled himself over to the other side of London in his mind and felt it drawn to a street he wasn't familiar with. Without a care he figured he had nowhere better to go so sent his body over to his mind and concentrated on apparating where his mind was being pulled.

With a loud crack that he wasn't used to and a feeling of fatigue he reappeared in the middle of a dimly lit room. Voices quickly stopped as a sizeable group of people looked at him in horror and fear.

"Oh great," He muttered, "Muggles. I am so dead."

He heard a cough from behind him a met the eyes of a gorgeous man, barely older then him. He felt something click in the deepest part of his mind but pulled his eyes away when the man coughed again and raised his eyebrows.

"Opps?" Harry offered meekly as if apparating into a Muggle building, even if there was a wizard in it as he sensed the man in front of him was, through a permanent anti-apparition ward and several Charms designed to stop this very thing from happening.

The young man snorted in amusement, and it was then that he noticed the not so pleased face of the old man behind the counter of the pub. Realising that this man was also a wizard he reached out to sense the room properly and found another six wizards dotted around the room. The other thirty people were muggles. He vaguely wondered about a pub that served both as it was obvious from the shaking Muggles that they weren't used to intrusions like this one.

He decided he had to do something so he called up his magic and cast a low level stunning spell over the room. The thirty muggles instantly fell unconscious as well as one of the wizards who Harry realised was only a ten year old boy, obviously out with his parents for a early evening meal. The spell was strong enough that it could knock out a room full of people but could easily be shrugged off by most. It was used by Aurors to control large amounts of Muggles so that they could work unhindered.

With that done he turned to the old man behind the door. "I'm so sorry about that, I didn't have a destination in mind when I was escaping some reporters so I let my Magic guide me and it seems to have led me here." He found his eyes drawn to the dark blue ones of the young man between him and the bar.

The old man mumbled something unintelligible before wandering off to talk to the other wizards and get their help obliviating the Muggles. Harry felt suddenly weak again and he had to credit the wards power that he had punched through. The only wards he had yet to manage to break when he tried were Hogwarts' and Gringotts' which were both ancient and powerful. To feel so exhausted over a pubs anti-apparition showed that they were well layered if not powerful. It also wouldn't have helped that he had stayed in limbo for at least five minutes deciding what to do which was a drain on his Magic.

He felt a strong, yet gently grip under his arms as he swayed and his eyes slipped closed for a second and was led to a booth and sat down.

"Your Harry Potter aren't you?" Then young man asked, it was more of a statement then a question and Harry could only nod in reply.

"My names Jason Aberro," he said shaking Harry's hand, "My grandfather runs this place."

**End Flashback**

So it had begun. Harry had spent the next two weeks helping to rebuild the wards and realising the flaws in them which had sapped Harry's magic, because they were custom made in an attempt to allow Muggles through they had to be weak so if someone tried to get through it weakened the wizard by drawing the power from them and from the other charms, thereby shutting the whole system down and having to start from scratch. The advantage was that any normal wizard trying to apparate in would be pushed away to somewhere else as his magic begun to drain as a natural response. It was a problem that he had recently got around and after the raid tomorrow he planned on placing powerful and permanent wards around the place that wouldn't affect the Muggles in any way.

Jason now owned the pub after his Grandfather passed away with old age two years after they had met. Harry and Jason had gotten together earlier and were in a serious relationship by that point so Harry was asked to move in with Jason. Over the next year they grew closer until they both realised their bond and by doing so allowed it to complete itself. Binding them together for eternity as Soulmates.

A/N; Next chapters going to be about the Charmed and then a little bit at The Wandering Myth…I'll see you all soon…please review.


	2. Angels and Demons

A Second Life

A/N; I thought I would just clear up a few points for any charmed fans…I am not that up-to-date with seasons 4-7 so I might miss a few bits here and there…if anyone notices these please mention them in a review and I will either try to change it or put a mention in about it if it would disrupt my story. I'm not going to attempt to keep events with season 8.

Chapter 2; Angels and Devils

**Halliwell Manor; The next day**

The Halliwell sisters lived in a large house that to those without magic seemed amazingly and misleadingly simple, but on a magical level ebbs of power flowed around and into it in a vortex of power that didn't effect most who tried to gain entrance.

One such person who had easy access was Leo, the sisters' ex-whitelighter and husband to the eldest of the three. He had played an integral part in the sister's lives since they came into the powers and well valued for his knowledge of the Magical World around them.

At the moment he stood in the kitchen before the window in a ray of the morning sunshine listening to the chatter over breakfast. For once all three sisters had nowhere to be and they used the time to be lazy and spread the morning meal as it was now ten o'clock.

"So what are you and Leo planning today, Piper?" Phoebe's light voice asked.

"Nothing really, any ideas love?" Piper asked over her shoulder at the man behind her. "Maybe we could all go over to the cinema. I heard there were a few good films on." She offered when Leo only shook his head in the negative.

"That's a good idea!" Phoebe agreed enthusiastically before turning to the last occupant in the room, "You up for it, Paige?"

"Sure, why not?" She muttered in her normal way, "Billie was supposed to be heading over to study some of the books we salvaged from Magic School but she can always meet us there and study afterwards. I'll give her a call."

As if she had heard the whole conversation Billie walked into the room with a loud greeting making Pipers hands twitch in surprise, a small habit she had gotten since gaining her power to make things explode with her hands.

She of course was all for the trip to the pictures and was soon talking about all the new films that they could see, completely forgetting about her previous chore of studying in favour of discussing which actor was the cutest.

"Oh yeah," she suddenly cried, "Did you guys hear about the attack last night?"

Piper was suddenly very alert, "A Demon attack?"

"No, well I don't think so," She replied, "It was another of those terrorist attacks in England, a town library was attacked in the late morning, so about 3am here. Thirty-eight people are known to be dead and another six missing!"

"Oh my god!" Phoebe's hand flew to her mouth in horror, "That's awful, _could_ it beDemons?" She asked looking over Piper's shoulder at Leo.

"I don't think so, it's not like Demons to attack so openly, nor kill so many without a reason." He thought for a few seconds, "Though the missing might have been taken by Demons for some purpose, but the Demon world isn't as active in England compared to over here."

The four women watched him as he started thinking again and Piper passed him that mornings so far unread paper when he asked for it. He flipped through the pages and started to frown slightly as he read an article.

"What is it Leo?" Phoebe asked curious as she got a weird feeling up her spine, a feeling she had learnt not to ignore.

"It's nothing really, just a hunch." He noticed them all looking at him so he quickly folded the paper and put it back on the table where Piper immediately opened it to try to find out what had bothered her husband so much. "Don't worry about it. I am sure I am just getting overly worried."

"Leo?" This time it was an unfamiliar voice which spoke his name and everyone snapped their head towards the front door where the voice had originated from even though they couldn't see the person there.

"Luke, is that you?" Leo called out heading towards the visitor. It was Luke, an old Whitelighter friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. "I thought you were charged with watching the Magic in England?"

"That's right," He smiled, "I need to talk to you for a moment. Alone." He added when he saw the four witches in the doorway.

"Sure, come into the conservatory. Girls, do you mind?" He looked pointedly at them as they tried to follow.

They reluctantly left to finish their breakfast and spent at least twenty minutes waiting for the two men to finish talking trying to overcome the urge to eavesdrop on whatever subject was important enough to spend this sort of time talking about.

Just as they were finishing the washing up the two men walked into the kitchen but after an introduction of names the man Luke orbed away after mentioning that he would be around if Leo needed him and that he would leave everything to him.

"So what was that all about?" Phoebe asked almost impatiently.

"It was actually a message for you Paige." He said turning to the latter. "It seems they have got a new charge for you."

"Do you need us to leave?" Billie asked, knowing that a Whitelighter's charge was supposed to remain secret to anyone but Whitelighters.

"That won't be necessary." Leo stated quietly, "You may be needed to help Paige at some point." He turned to Paige, "You're to start immediately as the danger he faces is becoming greater with each passing day. He is a young man in England."

"Is he a witch?" Piper asked.

"Not as you know it." He held up a hand to stall the questions, "Let me finish. All Whitelighters, at least normal ones, find out about all of the Magical World when they gain their powers, it is an area of Magic that we can all feel yet are banned from speaking of to our charges without express permission. You were never told because you never needed to know. Across the world is a hidden population of Magic Users that have become good enough at hiding that only Whitelighters and the top level Demons even know of their existence."

He paused to let this sink in. "I don't know why they want you to take on this Wizard as your new charge. I do know however that you have been chosen because of your ability to fight. You have express permission from the Elders to involve your sisters if you need the Power of Three however you must be careful, the magic they wield is far more practical than yours."

"They first appeared as a branch of Wicca magic, the ability to control the magic around them and manipulate it. They became far more numerous than you. In the end the true Wicca Witches like yourselves became ill as their abilities drew at their own magic and the majority fled to America."

"It's ok Leo, if this guy is worthy of a Whitelighter then I am sure he will protect me if needed and I can always orb out in an emergency."

"True, you have permission to inform him of your position and one other of his choice. However nobody else is to find out, it would be too dangerous. The evil he fights is far more dangerous then even the Source was. I am to give you this warning. Be wary of their magic, it can do anything from summon an object or create a glass of water from nothing to kill someone with a single word. Their most powerful weapon in common use is a beam of emerald green light that cannot be blocked by anything yet known by either side. If you see this light or hear the words _'Avada Kadavra'_ you are to leave very fast. We don't know what the 'curse' will do to orbs so be careful.

"So nobody's survived this 'curse' before then?" Billie asked intrigued.

"Only one, and nobody knows how." He looked at Paige.

"My charge?" She continued after she received a nod, "What's his name?"

"Harry Potter." He turned to look at Piper and the others as he said the next part. "According to Luke he doesn't like people making a big deal out of things. Like I said before Paige, be careful over there and be careful around Harry if he gets into trouble. He is bound by a prophecy far worse than yours."

Piper looked shocked, she had always hated the Charmed Prophecy and how it had controlled their lives, what could be worse than that. She voiced her thoughts to her husband.

"According to Luke it is basically Harry against the worst evil to wage war against his world. Either he kills this man or he dies and the rest of his world and probably our own falls with him. It is not something that we can allow to happen, which is one of the main reasons that you are going."

"Ok, when do I leave?" She said grabbing her coat.

Leo laughed at the attempt to lighten the mood. "You can leave now, Luke tells me that it should be almost 6:30pm there now, you can't orb directly to the pub where he lives and he isn't there now but this is the street it is on." He handed over a small map of the centre of London with a pencilled in circle on it. "The Pub's called The Wandering Myth. The building is surrounded in wards, for you to try to orb through them would alert them to your powers and probably drain your magic out of you and knock you out." He paused to look at their shocked faces. "Also some of the sleep potions probably wouldn't hurt; they have similar things over there so they won't draw attention to you."

"Can't I just orb to him? He's going to find out about me eventually anyway." Paige asked having never had to do this sort of sneaking around before.

"It'd be best if you introduce yourself as a normal person before chucking new information on him. He might even attack you if you suddenly appear. Plus he is busy at the moment and neither of you will want an introduction where he is at the moment. Luke also said a good person to start with is the Owner of the Pub. He knows Harry and his name is Jason Aberro though he didn't tell me their relation."

"Ok, I'll see you guys later then." There was a slight pause as she received nods from every member in the room before her figure splintered into a cloud of shinning white balls of light which hung in midair for half a second before spiralling up towards the kitchen ceiling disappearing along the way.

A/N; Thanks to my 4 reviewers.

Fiona; England is around 60 million, but if you include Scotland and Wales then it is higher plus this is slightly in the future so present stats aren't going to be the same…It is a bit of an exaggeration but not by much and isn't an important detail in the story anyway. Thanks for paying attention anyway.


	3. Introductions

A Second Life

Chapter 3; Introductions

**London; Alley near The Wandering Myth**

Paige reappeared in a dark Alley, true to Leo's prediction it was already almost dark in the early evening light as the alley walls shielded the witch from the last twilight glow on the west horizon. She looked around slightly disoriented at the sudden jump forwards in time.

"Wow! It's like time travel!" She muttered to herself childishly before glancing around to make sure no-one had seen her arrival. Then she found the end of the alley and strolled out into the dwindling crowd as innocently as possible. She glanced around looking for the aforementioned pub before spotting it on the opposite side of the street. She worried for a minute over how to cross the foreign roads where the traffic almost seemed to run in reverse to what she had grown up with before she noticed crowds of people heading down some stair and her heart leapt as she discovered her solution and followed them down and under the street.

To her eyes the pub looked like any other. Small window panes filled the two large window frames and a large double arched doorway stood with one side open to welcome in customers. A sign above the door declared the pub as being The Wandering Myth and the hanging sign, in the old style so rarely seen in pubs in America, boasted the image of the mythological Phoenix. Paige remembered not to laugh at normal peoples ideas about magic; it was a whole different magical world after all. Who was to say what creatures were part of it?

She entered the pub trying to look casual and failed miserably when she felt as if her magic had been tugged at briefly and a cold feeling washed over her as if she had suddenly walked into a freezer. She struggled to keep her composure as she realised how much power she had felt. She stopped inside the door and glanced around taking in everything she could, using her experience with the time she spent in P3, her sister Piper's club in San Francisco.

She immediately registered the slightly weirdly dressed people sat at some tables. They wore normal cloths but most seemed to appear as if they had only just decided to start or wore immaculate suits which looked like they had been told to wear them.

She picked a seat at the bar and ate a few of the peanuts from the tray in front of her as she listened to the chatter from a group just beside her who she quickly realised were a group of these 'Wizards' that Leo had mentioned.

"Did you feel that ward though?" One of the three men asked in a whisper that wasn't quiet enough to stop Paige hearing it. "Its one of the most powerful I've ever felt. And to think it's on just a pub!"

"Yeah, but I heard that Harry Potter was placing the Wards here!" A second man said in a voice that suggested it was a big secret.

The third man finally spoke up. "Don't be a fool Gibbs! Of course Harry Potter placed them, he lives here doesn't he!"

At least by this point Paige new she was in the right place. "What I want to know though is how come none of those Muggles are repelled by them? Wards that powerful should mean there were no Muggles here." Gibbs didn't sound that bright.

It seemed that the third man was about to put something in when a glass suddenly landed firmly on the counter near to Paige which made her jump, she looked at the sound to realise that it had landed just where the men stood chatting. The bar tender, whose hand was attached to it, spoke rather reproachfully.

"Watch your words Gibbs if you don't mind, I'd rather not have to charm anyone in here." He voice was young to match his body and Paige sensed the magic coming off of him. _'Could this be Harry?'_ she thought to herself but the idea was thrown out when the first man spoke again.

"Come now Jason! No harm done, nobody heard us talking." He paused and Paige watched as he leaned in closer but his voice didn't get any quieter. "So how come the Wards are so powerful but Muggles can still come in?" By this point Paige had realised that Muggle meant the magic-less humans.

"Like Vister," here he nodded at the third man as he spoke, "said, Harry Potter lives here, no let's just leave it at that shall we." The men looked as though they wished to continue so the bar man, Jason, added, "You all three know that Harry doesn't like being talked about like this. Lets just leave him and his _work_ alone shall we?"

He put emphasis on the word work leading Paige to wonder exactly what her new charge did.

Paige was still pondering this and the idea of their wards when she realised that the bar man Jason was talking to her.

"I'm sorry what were you saying? I spaced out a bit there!" She looked the man other and decided that his age would be a match for her own charge and that must be the Jason Aberro that she had been told to find.

"I asked if you wanted something, you have been sitting at a bar for over five minutes without even trying to get served."

"Um, just an orange juice if you could please?"

He smiled slightly and reached under a counter to retrieve a bottle of juice from under the counter and move to pour it out but Paige caught him. "The bottles fine!"

He gave her a strange look but handed her the bottle before resting his elbows on the counter in front of her and looking at her.

"You from America?" he asked suddenly surprising her by his bluntness.

"Yeah, west coast." There was a slight pause so she found a question to ask. "Is this place yours?"

His face lit up suddenly and Paige was glad she had change the subject successfully away from her. "Yeah, I inherited it from my Grandfather. It's a one-in-a-kind place." He said proudly.

"How so?" She asked without thinking and instantly regretted it realising that he meant about the fact that they were serving both magical patrons and non-magical ones. She quickly tried to cover this up by asking if that was what he meant.

"You are a peculiar one." He told her quietly after nodding at her. He frowned slightly at her once more before seeming to shake himself out of it and standing up again he told her to call him if she wanted another drink before he stepped out the door to the back.

'**Back' of The Wandering Myth**

Jason leant against the wall and concentrated on Harry's mind to talk to him. He wasn't as strong as Harry when projecting thoughts so he just mentally nudged his boyfriends mind before letting Harry open the connection to him.

'_Jason? You all right? The wards ok?'_

'_Hey love! I'm fine, the wards are working great, though they seem to be causing quite the curious confusion with some of the more intelligent wizards here.'_

'_So what's up? I'll be home in ten minutes anyway, I'm just leaving again.'_ Harry had already been home once today after the planned assault and had set up the wards before going in to file his report with his boss.

'_There's a curious woman here. American, her signature is confusing the wards. They nearly didn't let her pass. She registering as a witch but the list has put her in a separate heading then the other Witches and Wizards here. I think she's here about you though. I heard her listening intently on a couple of guys talk about you.'_

'_I'll be there soon love.' _With that the connection ended though Jason noticed that Harry left it slightly open, just enough that if Jason got in trouble Harry would know almost before Jason himself would. Jason smiled a slightly sappy smile before turning to re-enter the pub.

"So you waiting for someone then?" He asked her conversationally after a few more minutes where he watched her sip her orange juice.

"Yeah, I've been sent to talk to someone."

"Sent by who?"

"Someone in America. They sent me to Harry Potter."

"You a reporter?" Jason asked with disdain in his voice that shocked Paige into answering defensively in the negative.

Jason didn't answer as Harry walked out of the back door and into the area behind the pub. He wore muggle clothes, Paige noted, and he had Black hair with silver highlights and was spiked up at the front like Jason's. Paige dimly noted a connection form between her and him as her Whitelighter side formed the bond that would allow her to protect him.

Paige watched as he spoke to Jason for a few seconds before bringing his hand to the back of the other mans neck and placing a loving kiss on his lips. To say Paige was shocked was an understatement. Her charge was gay! Not that she really minded it just came as an off revelation and on the side she realised that that was why Jason had been so defensive when the three men had brought up Harry when they were chatting.

Harry then turned and looked at her and she went utterly still as she felt power flow across her senses that made her shiver but for some reason she couldn't break eye contact with the green eyes across from her. She felt something brush against her mind and it reminded her of when Piper had told her about the Demon of Fear that had read their thoughts. She blanched as she realised what was happening and yanked her eyes down to the table top hoping that it would stop him. She felt the tendril of power withdraw and sighed with relief.

She looked up and jumped when she realised that Harry was now standing just across the bar from him. He was just about to say something when Gibbs' voice broke through calling out to Harry.

"Hey Harry Potter. How did you create those wards then?" Shock rippled throughout the bar as these words split the people there into two groups. The Magical people stared at the man in disbelief whilst the Non-magical people stared in confusion.

"Gibbs, that's strike two." Jason sighed, and pulled out his wand and waved it at the doors. Paige jumped internally as the open door smacked shut and clicked as they locked. "One more strike and you will be banned."

Paige watched the scene in confusion and when she looked forwards she realised that her charge was still looking straight at her. He didn't do anything but look at her when she looked around at the voices that were being raised.

"Harry! Could you please do something about them?" Jason was suddenly beside Harry tugging on his arm.

"About who?" Harry asked snapping his eyes away from Paige.

"The Muggles! There's going to be a riot in a minute!" Jason sounded slightly distressed and upset.

Paige watched Harry's hand reach out and squeeze his boyfriends hand comfortingly before his closed his eye briefly and waved his other hand in a wide arc that trailed a green light. When the arc was complete Paige felt magic wash over her again in a searching way before it suddenly flowed around her and onto someone else. She felt no different.

The room had gone completely quiet; the raised voices had gone silent. It was Jason that broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, we're shutting now, could everyone help each other out?" He gave a significant nod in the Non-Magical people's direction and nobody argued. A few of the Wizards started herding the quiet Muggles out of the room. Paige noticed then that their eyes were slightly glazed. Whatever the magic was that had probed her had somehow effected them.

The sighed resignedly when she saw people leaving and made to stand, she'd have to come back tomorrow, maybe she could follow Harry to work.

"No, you stay here. I have some questions for you." Harry spoke to her and she sat back on the stool as she watched the last of the patrons leave the pub. Jason pulled out the wooden stick again that he had used to close the pubs doors and swept it around in front of him. Paige covered her jump as best as possible as glasses and plates leapt from the tables and started stacking themselves neatly on the table. She knew however that Harry had noticed her surprise.

Jason looked over at Harry as he laughed quietly but gave another wave of his wand to send the plates one after another to the sink to wash themselves.

"You are a witch are you not?" It didn't ask it as a question but Paige still nodded. "Then why are you shocked at basic charms?"

"I'm from America, we do things differently over there." She answered truthfully.

"Jason says that you're here to see me." Again it was more of a statement then a question but this time he waited for her to respond.

"I was sent to check up on you by my boss." She quickly explained hoping he wouldn't dig deeper.

"Who is your boss to worry about me?" She sighed as he pushed for details.

"I'm not allowed to say. I was sent to protect you and help you."

It was Jason that next spoke after a pause. "You're not a Witch by our standards are you?"

"No," was her simple answer. There was a pause, "Why aren't you that surprised by that?"

"I work with a research team. One of our projects involves strange occurrences in America along with evidence of slightly altered Magical Signatures of Witches that match yours."

Paige could only look in shock as she realised what Harry meant. Her world knew nothing of their yet this man, her charge, knew about hers.

"Why have you been sent to protect me?" Harry asked.

"My bosses think that something is going to happen that might require my help."

"And how are you planning on helping me?"

"Actually not just me, my sisters and I can help you."

"So why is it just you who came?" This was Jason this time.

"I'm what is called a Whitelighter; normally a Whitelighter is someone who has died after a life full of kindness and love. I'm only half Whitelighter as my father was one but that gives me the ability to use Magic as well." Harry and Jason waited silently for her to continue, "All Whitelighters are given charges to look after. I was given you this morning so I came over to meet with you. Normally we don't reveal ourselves till we have to but I underestimated your powers."

"I wouldn't have bothered to search your magical signature if it wasn't for Jason and it was the wards that registered and reported your 'abnormality' to Jason which wouldn't have been there if you had come yesterday. They were only completed this afternoon."

There was another short silence before Jason spoke up. His voice was slightly cold, "How do you know we can trust her love?"

Harry looked at her and then turned to look at him before saying quietly, "I can't be sure without searching her mind but I already tried that, there is an external force protecting her mind and body. Actually that's not that true, her magic is a force split in three, if you attack one you face all three. Their combined power is greater than my own. I would lose if I tried to forcibly pry into her mind and probably summon the other two at he same time."

"I've never heard it put like that before." Paige stuttered, "we always just say that we are three sisters that together hold the power to fight back evil."

"We have a different understanding of magic then you." Jason explained.

"Trust will come in time if she deserves it." Harry concluded. Then Harry shocked her again, "The wards won't prevent your particular type of transport until you use them once then I will change them to block you." His voice had a hardness to it. Paige had no idea he knew that she could orb.

"I better leave then. I will come back soon." She got up to head for the door. She knew that if she orbed out then Harry would be able to lock the wards against her so she planned to walk out so she could orb back in later. "If you ever need me just call out my name, that goes for you too Jason."

"It would help if we knew your name." Jason stated bluntly but not without a bit of humour. Paige blushed slightly but told them her name anyway before turning back to the door, thinking she had got out without orbing.

A laugh drew her attention back to Harry as she realised he had suddenly closed the distance between the bar and the door without her hearing. Not to mention the fact the actual bar had been between him and the door before hand.

"Nice try Paige, but I really don't like people being able to just appear in my home." Without any further comments he was pointing a wooden stick at her and muttering the words _Avada Kadavra_.

Paige's eyes widened slightly as a blue beam of light leapt violently from the wand and lanced towards her but never reached her as she burst into orbs and flew quickly up into the air before disappearing.

**Halliwell Manor; immediately afterwards.**

Piper stood holding Chris and Billie was playing on the floor with Wyatt and Leo was helping Phoebe search through the Book of Shadows as they looked for anything to do with this new World.

Everything went quiet when Paige appeared in a cloud of orbs until Chris giggled at her and reached out for his aunt. Paige took him automatically still in shock that the curse that Leo had warned her about had been sent at her from her own charge.

Piper was the first to realise that something was seriously wrong but Leo spoke first. "Paige? What happened?"

"He tried to kill me."

"What?" Piper shrieked.

"Everything was going fine and I was just about to leave when he suddenly laughed, said he didn't like people just appearing in his home then he just pointed a stick at me and said Avada Kadavra and the last thing I saw before I orbed out was a blue light."

"Take us back there," Piper stated, "We'll kill him!"

"Are you sure you're powerful enough, he's supposed to be really powerful." Leo asked her.

"He is more powerful than one of us, but he admitted to being weaker than the three of us combined." Paige said.

"How did he know that?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"Wait a sec," Leo said before he called out, "Luke!"

Orbs appeared near the door to the living room, before the English Whitelighter appeared before them. "What's up?"

Paige then went onto tell them everything while she cuddled Chris into her as he played with her hair. When she reached the end everyone was silent until Luke spoke.

"Did you say the curse thrown at you before you left was blue?" He asked slowly as he frowned.

"Yeah, he shouted Avada Kedavra and then I saw a blue beam of light before I orbed out."

"Didn't you say that it would be a green light Luke?" Leo asked his old friend and then they all noticed his slight grin.

"Yes, if it was a true killing curse it would have been a sickly green colour. The spell he fired couldn't have been the killing curse." Luke explained.

"But he said the words." Piper interrupted

"Yes, but we know that he doesn't need words to cast spells and in some cases he doesn't even need his wand to increase his power. I think he must have cast a dud spell at you. Why I don't know." Luke wondered.

Paige suddenly laughed as it all clicked together. "He forced me to orb through his wards. He said that as soon as I did he could lock the wards to keep anyone from orbing through them. I was going to try to leave without orbing so that I could orb back in but he forced me to orb. He must have realised that I knew just that curse and had been told to leave if I heard it."

"Clever…" muttered Leo earning a glare from his wife.


	4. Abduction

A Second Life

Chapter 4; Abductions

**The Wandering Myth; After Paige's departure**

"That wasn't very nice!" Jason stated calmly

"It wouldn't have hurt her if it hit her." Harry responded without emotion before grinning, "It would've only turned her skin green."

Jason laughed slightly before shaking his head in mock despair. "Only you, love, would use that curse as a joke."

"It was the only thing that I could get from her mind before it shut me out, someone warned her to avoid it. Anything else and she would have gotten confused and ran rather than 'orbed' out." Harry explained with some regret at having had to scare her, "I'm sure that she will realise why I did it."

"Do you think that she was telling the truth about being able to call her?" Jason asked.

Harry frowned and let his eyes fall closed for, what seemed to Jason, a very long minute. "Yes, there is some sort of bond between her and me and through me you."

"Do you trust her then?" Jason asked.

"I think so, I can't see any reason not to, plus it won't hurt to call her if we need to, but I won't get her hurt over helping me." Harry said determinately.

"Come on then Harry, we're going out to eat something since I closed up early." Jason decided.

"Where are we going then?" Harry asked as they left the building.

"Let's go to that restaurant near the London Eye, its always quiet at this time of day." Jason suggested and Harry agreed, it was the first place that they had gone on a date to. Unknown to either of them they weren't the only ones that knew where they were heading. A rat scurried out from behind a paper cup on the pavement and disappeared into the alley beside the pub before vanishing into thin air with a small pop.

Harry and Jason only had to walk to get to the Thames River and then strolled along the bank to the restaurant before settling down for a calm dinner.

It was half way through the meal before it happened, Harry had just gotten up to order a couple of drinks from the bar rather then wait for the waitress and by the time he got back Jason was gone. As he took in the empty seat one of the waiters came up to him and in a rather false French accent informed Harry that his date had left with two men in black robes but didn't seem happy about it.

Harry closed his eyes briefly to trace the bond to his soulmate before apparating and incidentally scaring the hell out of all of the muggles in the room. The advantage of being an Unspeakable was that he could break the secrecy act.

He reappeared in front of three figures just on the edge of the river bank. The two Death Eaters looked shocked for a second before they pulled his soulmate closer to them.

"Don't come any closer Potter or we'll kill him." Harry tensed at the voice of his Godfather's killer, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry knew she was mad enough to kill Jason even if it got her killed as well and he wasn't sure he could get Jason away from her before a curse could be cast.

'_Are you ok love?" _Harry asked mentally.

'_I'm fine love, just let them take me. They mentioned that they had explosives in all the building around here.'_ Came the resigned reply.

"Well it's time we left Potter, don't try to follow us or we'll kill him." Even as she finished her sentence Harry flung his hands outwards casting a strong anti-apparition ward even as they tried to dissaparate. Bellatrix was slower then her counterpart so just failed. The other Death Eater was caught midway, splinched and killed instantly.

Harry dived forwards in the confusion and managed to grab hold of Jason's hand just as Bellatrix activated a Portkey and pushed a button on her robes. Harry reappeared violently in a small room and was thrown into a nearby wall by the blast that followed them through. The last thing Harry saw was Jason land on the floor beside him before he fell unconscious.

**Malfoy Manor; three hours later**

Harry groaned as he woke up and rubbed the side of his head to find a deep gash in the side of his head that would need treatment. He was more worried though for Jason who lay in a small puddle of blood, a gash ran down the side of his face and down his neck. Blood matted his hair.

Harry was beside him in an instant checking his pulse; even though he could still sense him he wanted the proof. Jason's eyes fluttered open at the touch and feel of Harry's mind.

"Hey," Harry said aloud, "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Stated Jason simply. "I feel…" he tried to find the right word but instead settled on sending Harry the feeling of dying instead.

"No!" Harry stated sharply, "I can still heal you!" But it wasn't to be, as soon as Harry reached out his hands over his boyfriend he found a manacle on his wrist that stopped him using his magic. He looked at it in anguish for a moment before tears formed in his eyes.

He sat on the ground beside him for a while before he started to feel it. Pain started to build up in his scar.

"Voldermort's here." Harry explained to Jason when he noticed that his Soulmate was looking at his scar.

"Call her; you know she can get us out of here." Jason suggested weakly picking his head off of the floor with a wince.

"What about Voldermort? I've been trying to track him down for a year now. I can't let this opportunity go to waste." Harry stammered out.

"What about you though, you can't use your magic!" Jason was obviously in pain and it was hurting him to talk.

Harry stopped briefly as a plan formed in his mind. He tested it out, building up his magic just underneath the manacle before pushing it up against it. A burning smell started as his skin burned. The manacle held firm though it was steaming slightly. Harry grinned evilly.

"I can overcome the manacle, but the explosion will take out everything here, I'll wait until Voldermort comes to speak to me then I'll do it." Harry explained quietly.

"What about you?" Jason asked after nodding his agreement.

"I don't know, the blast shouldn't affect me as it is my magic, but I don't know how much magic I'll need to kill him." Harry wondered almost to himself.

"Please come back to me after this, Harry." Jason sobbed with tears in his eyes. "I can't live without you around."

"I can't promise you that love, it's my destiny to kill that monster and if I don't do it he'll kill thousands more than he has already." Harry said slowly to get the point across. "Promise me you won't try to follow."

Jason tried to say a lot in that moment, tried to think of a way to defy him, to stop him from leaving him, but he couldn't. "I promise." He settled on finally.

"If I die, the new wards will remain but my wards on my processions will switch to you with your name as the passwords. I've already fixed with Gringotts to allow access for you to all my family's vaults even without the correct blood." He placed a finger on Jason's lips to stop him from interrupting. "Also, in my desk at home there is a hidden drawer, the concealments and wards on it will drop if I die. In there is a book from my Department's classified library on bonds. It has a section on deaths. It might help you understand the change in your magic afterwards."

He suddenly felt happiness and realised it wasn't his own and defiantly wasn't Jason's.

"Voldermort's just been told that we're here." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Jason's lips before continuing. "I love you Jason, even after this, I will always love you. Never forget that for an instant."

"I love you too Harry." Jason cried.

Harry stood tall and very carefully stated the name that could save his Soulmate from his own fate.

"Paige!"

**Halliwell Manor; Ten minutes ago**

It was almost Lunchtime when Billie came running into the room with her mobile in her hand. She ran right past the three sisters, past Leo and the two children to the TV explaining as she went.

"I've just got a message from a friend at college. She said to turn on any channel, it's interrupted everything." She flipped on the TV which was on CNN anyway to see a bird-eye view of an inferno.

Leo was the first to recognise the scenery. "That's central London." The voice finally cut in on the TV.

"For those just joining us this is breaking news from London. A terrorist attack has destroyed the London Eye in an explosion that has completely decimated a large section of the Thames River bank. These pictures are live from England where it is now just past 8pm. Casualties are predicted to be in the hundreds though we won't have an accurate report until a later time." The report went into speculations on the possible groups who could have done this and whether it was connected to the deaths of the previous night.

"Oh my god," Paige stuttered, her hand flying to her mouth. "That's around the corner from Harry and Jason."

Piper stood, "I'm sure they are both fine, besides if we're right about Harry, he'll call if you're needed." She was stopped when Paige suddenly tensed.

"A message from the Elders, they're putting all Whitelighters and Witches on alert." Paige explained, "They say that the attack had a lot of magic involved and they want everyone to be cautious."

They watched the TV for a few more minutes and Piper was about to get up to start the lunch when Paige shot upright from the sofa. "It's Harry, he's calling urgently. I think he's hurting!"

"We're coming too!" Phoebe put in determinedly. Piper nodded her agreement.

"Billie, you stay here, make sure nothing happens while we're gone," Piper told the younger girl as Phoebe and Paige left the room to gather some potions.

Less than ten seconds later they were travelling almost instantly across the Atlantic Ocean to the smaller island with such a longer history than their own country. They emerged from the orbs in a small dimly lit room. They could hear groans of pain and despair from outside the room but inside the room were two figures, one stood before them looking directly at them whilst the other was laid out on the floor.

"Harry!" Paige said, she had only known the young man for a day but still felt the care for him that all Whitelighters felt for a charge. "What happened?"

"They tried to take Jason and I followed. The explosion in London was them. It knocked me out when I arrived here and they took advantage and bound my magic." Harry explained, showing them the iron ring on his wrist.

Piper came up to him and grabbed his wrist and gasped in shock as a jolt flew from her into the manacle like a nasty static shock. No matter what she felt or realised she couldn't pull her hand back. Harry broke the connection by pulling his hand back violently.

"Be careful, it drains the magic from anything it is in contact with. I've pulled my magic away from it but I can't use it without it being drained."

"Can you get it off?" Phoebe asked for the first time from beside Jason on the floor. "Paige? Can you heal him?"

Paige moved towards him. "Stop!" Jason said from the floor. "Detectors."

The sisters looked at Harry to explain this, "It's already surprising your presence hasn't set off any wards, your magic might do." He returned to the matter at hand. "I can get the manacle off but I will have to overload it and therefore destroy everything in the area. I need you to take Jason out of here so that I can kill the Monster that I am fated to." He put emphasis on this to make his point.

Harry stiffened at a sound at the door and before he could make his point the door opened and three Death Eaters walked in. There was silence as they looked at the three neatly dressed witches. Phoebe launched into an attack kicking the closest in the head sending him falling backwards. But both she and Paige were flung backwards by a powerful blasting charm that sent them into the back wall. Piper glared at the two men before snapping her hands forwards and trying to blow them up. The man yelped in pain as a deep wound tore at his shoulder and he crumpled backwards into the wall.

Harry used the shock that followed to dart forwards at the last man and taking his head carefully in his hands he broke the neck of the struggling man.

By the time the body had fallen to the floor Piper was helping Paige off the floor as Phoebe hauled herself up.

Harry spoke harshly but it was obvious it wasn't directed at them. "Voldermort knows you're here and he's pissed." He said rubbing at his scar. "Please Paige, take Jason back to the Myth and heal him, if I survive I will call you."

"I can't just leave you to die." Paige declared.

"You can. It's my fate to kill him. Don't force Jason to die here. He'll die if he isn't healed soon." Harry pointed out. "He's coming now leave."

Harry stepped over to Jason and kissed him gently tears in his eyes.

Voldermort walked through the door just as the over four occupants orbed through the ceiling. As soon as the man was in the room and safely inside the cell's anti-apparition wards he brought the full force of his magic to bear on the manacle. Everything erupted in pain. The iron band shattered into tiny pieces and the room flooded with magic that killed everything in the room instantly including the greatest Dark Lord in a millennia.

To anyone in visual range on the Malfoy manor they saw the whole valley go up in a huge white explosion that left nothing but a crater in the ground without a body or living soul.

**Halliwell manor; Immediately afterwards**

The four reappeared in the living room. Leo darted up as he saw the sisters appear over the body on the ground.

"What happened?" He asked Piper as Paige's hands started glowing over the young man, healing his wounds in a few long seconds. "Is that her charge?"

Piper spent the next five minutes explaining what had happened and just as she was finishing the voice on the TV caught their attention.

"This news just in, another explosion has occurred near the seaside town of Yarmouth on the east coast of England. Only three hours after the one in London it is unlikely to be a coincidence. We will have images soon but England's Military forces have been placed on a high alert, all travel into the country has been diverted."

The image flickered back to a close up of the large Ferris wheel type structure twisted and lying across the River in London. "Initial casualty counts are at one-hundred and sixteen deaths and over two-hundred injured along the bank of the Thames River. Emergency services are being diverted from surrounding areas to help control the blaze which is resisting all attempts to fight the inferno. A special force from the Government are helping to fight the fire but police have banned us from filming their efforts." Said the on site reporter.

The screen flashed back to show the studio. "We now have images of the second explosion." The screen changed again to show a burning crater in a valley, debris lay amongst the burning forest. "This is a live feed of the situation now, emergency services are now arriving. We are fortunate that the man who made the call to emergency services was filming the forest from a nearby hill. We are uploading his footage now. Please be aware the following images may cause some a degree of shock." There was a pause before a film took over the screen. It showed a manor in the middle of a forest before a blast shot from it smashing out windows before a white light encompassed the screen before fading to show a fireball reaching out throwing debris about.

"The man who filmed this video is now being treated for retinal damage. Casualties are as of yet unknown." The reporter finished.

They left the channel on but Leo turned it down as Piper noticed that Jason had awoken from his brief sleep and was staring at the crater in complete despair. "I can't sense him." He sobbed before burying his head into the cushion. Little Chris made his way to the chair and climbed onto the man who reached out to accept the hug. The sisters could do nothing as they listened to the sobs.

Paige let her eyes close to try to sense her charge but tears crept from her eyes. "I can't sense him either."

A/N; I'm sorry to all those that are pissed at me for killing Harry but that is kind of the whole idea of this story. Please review.


	5. Destiny

A Second Life

A/N; Sorry for the wait, but I have been away without access to the internet, however I have two chapters on this story ready to go so here is this chapter and I will put up the next one when I get some reviews from this one in case anyone picks up anything wrong. Please review.

Oh and for a certain reviewer who will go unnamed, I don't honestly care if you don't want to review this story and want to try and bribe me like that. I will review whichever story I want to. They are my stories, if you want a certain story updated ask nicely!

Chapter 5; Destiny

**Unknown**

When Harry first opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a vast amount of white. A blinding white that stretched into the far distance and stung at his eyes. His first impression was that he was in St. Mungo's for the hundredth time but he soon realised that he was in fact standing and it was this realisation that made him start to notice the woman stood in front of him.

She was youngish looking but it had been a long time since Harry had taken looks to be good indicators of the true nature of somebody so she could have been any age. She wore long simple white robes but they gave the impression that they could have easily been worn to any formal dinner or gathering and not seemed mundane. It was her eyes that drew Harry's attention the most; they were a deep gold colour and seemed to glow with a hidden light.

Harry waited patiently for her to speak, his training alongside the hit wizards came in handy as he waited the ten minutes out. Finally, however, the golden light in her eyes faded to reveal a simple blue colour and Harry released a breath that he hadn't even realised he had been holding.

"Harry James Potter." She spoke quietly and her words were not that of a question but a statement. Harry nodded anyway and tried to force a smile onto his face but was cut off before he had managed.

"You need not put on a brave face with us, Harry." She smiled, "We have known you since you were born and we knew your destiny since before. I am the Angel of Destiny, or at least one of the Angels of Destiny."

"I died then?" Harry spoke after a pause.

"Yes, you died, but don't worry Tom Riddle died also."

"Will he stay dead this time?" Harry spoke the question that voiced all his concerns about dieing in his attempt at Voldemort's life. What if he died only to return with no Harry Potter to kill him again.

The Angel's smile grew and became more caring. "His reign on Earth has ended, he will never return. He is evermore trapped in the Beyond. That we had ensured, no resurrection will be permitted though a few have already tried."

Silence rose for a few moments before Harry broke it finally. "Why are you here? Do you greet everyone that dies?"

The Angel lost her smile but not her friendly look. "We never normally greet those that pass into the beyond however with you we have made an exception because of your destiny."

"My destiny?" Harry was confused, "I thought I was finished with destinies."

"We are sorry Harry, but your destiny on Earth is not yet complete. You have been given a task never before given to any wizard." The smile returned. "After we are finished here you will pass to another place and meet with the Elders. You are to become a Whitelighter."

"Haven't I done enough already?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"It is true that your main destiny has been filled but your help is needed in other places where without you evil would conquer. You are a unique individual Harry, one that is needed in this coming time."

Thoughts of Jason rose in his mind and he sighed. "I really have nobody to move onto anyway that can't wait for longer. At least this way I can indirectly keep Jason safe."

She smiled brighter than ever before. "Do not worry yourself over that, you can visit the beyond at anytime. Now before you go a few tips are in order. Firstly you must stay hidden from the Wizarding world at all costs. They would not react well to your rebirth. Secondly, I must warn you that events are changing and nothing will stop that. The world that you belonged to will merge with the world that the sisters live in and that you will join. That is one of the reasons you have been chosen to become a Whitelighter. Witches will need the protection that you can provide. As such you will maintain many of your original powers. How they will react with the powers of the Whitelighter's is for you to discover."

After a small pause where Harry tried to assimilate all of the rapidly coming information he spoke up with a timid thank you.

The Angel started to fade from before his eyes. "One last thing Harry, your life with Jason is not yet finished, but it is his destiny to find you, not the other way around."

Before Harry could speak again she was gone and Harry found his eye's closing and after opening them again he found himself before a young man, slightly younger than himself.

"Hi Harry," spoke the figure, "I was sent by the Elders to greet you. Or rather I requested the task. I have the task of explaining what Whitelighter's were and to guide you in the transition to make sure you weren't too shocked over a sudden or brutal death." The man paused to raise an eyebrow, "However I know that an Angel of Destiny has already beaten us to it. I requested the job to warn you that you should not mention to anybody else about your meeting with an Angel of Destiny. It may cause you problems with some of the others."

"What do you mean?" Harry was confused again, he didn't like being confused.

"Your situation is unique, a wizard from your world has never been allowed to become a Whitelighter before, it is unheard of, and to make matters worse you are to keep your powers as well. Many of the Elders are already not pleased with this; they think that the power will corrupt you. They are scared of change and you are a herald of this."

"How do you know that I met an Angel of Destiny if none of the others do?"

"A few of the others know, but they were actually told by the Angels of Destiny themselves, but it would be odd for them to greet a new Whitelighter themselves as they haven't for a long time. As for me, I am a Seer and I saw it before you died."

"What else did you see?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

The young man grinned mysteriously. "I saw your death and the Sister's involvement as it occurred. I am sorry that I could do nothing to stop you dying as you did, but it was the only way that could take Tom Riddle out without prolonging the war for many years to come. It was me that gave Paige you as her charge so that you would be introduced before the coming events."

"What coming events?"

"I can't answer that Harry." He replied, "Anyway, lets get you settled in and then I'll talk to you about your new charges."

"Settled in?"

"Yes, follow me." He said before turning. "By the way, my name is Joel."

They were soon settled in a rather white room after walking through corridors of what looked like a roman structure crossed with, for lack of a better description clouds. Joel told him that the place didn't really have a name so Harry dubbed it Olympus after the Home of the Greek Gods.

One of the first things Harry paid attention to in the room was the full length mirror on the wall beside the bed. It seemed that Death had been good to them. "As with all Whitelighter's your body has been reformed. Your old body was destroyed in the explosion, it's necessary in your case otherwise you would just a ghost, others would be missing limbs or look like they were just killed. You get the idea." Joel explained calmly. Harry was shocked. He looked almost identical as he had before he went to the restaurant with Jason except now he was devoid of any of his scars. Most noticeably was the lack of the infamous killing scar. He dimly noticed that his normally magically spiked silver streaked hair was lying normally but he brushed it off and decided to leave it be.

"Most Whitelighter's spend most of their time up here. Some stay with their charges depending on who they are. From here you can travel to Earth and hear the calls of your charges. Also you will be able to sense your newer charges easier from up here better then when you are on Earth which may come in handy until you have formed better bonds with them."

"How does time work up here compared to on Earth?" Harry asked, surprising himself that in all the confusion he had asked something intelligent.

"It runs parallel; one hour up here is equal to one hour down there. Though I warn you there is no real following of time up here. The elders don't spend much time on Earth so they don't follow the whole night/day thing. It's pretty much this bright all the time. I've been an Elder for about four years now and I'm still getting used to it. You'll find your own pattern but I wouldn't suggest you worry about it."

"What do you mean?" Harry started to ask but was interrupted before he could finish.

"I'll explain later when I explain your charges." He explained, "Firstly, let's sort out your powers."

"The Angel said I would keep some of my old ones." Harry put in.

"That's part of what I caught in the conversation. Since I don't really know your powers or what you'll keep or how it will affect your new Whitelighter powers I will run you through the three parts of your new powers and then we'll see how they have affected your old ones. That sound reasonable?"

"Sure, I would've thought you'd want to know all of my old powers too." Harry pointed out.

"You'd be right, but I'll only get grilled by the others about what you can do, and I'd rather watch their faces when you actually use them. Though there are a few things we'll discuss later about them." Joel smirked. "Let's start with the simplest of the three."

The first they went over was seeking out and hearing the calls of his charges but Harry found that easy to grasp as he could already seek out and follow bonds. The part about hearing the calls was similar to when Jason used to speak in his mind. He just found it much easier to seek them out, he no longer had to concentrate and exclude the rest of the world.

They paused for a brief break and started to eat a small pile of biscuits when Joel picked up on Harry's suddenly very depressed state. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry looked up and met Joel's eyes. "It's Jason," he finally stuttered out. A look of dawning appeared on Joel's face. "I noticed when we were searching for the bonds that my Soulmate's bond is completely gone. It's like a chunk of me is missing and I never felt it leave. Like someone cut off my arm and I didn't feel it go, it's just absent. I can't imagine what it must be like for Jason right now."

"I'm really sorry Harry. I know why the Angels of Destiny have chosen you but not why they broke one particular rule. We never accept Soulmates as Whitelighters; it keeps them apart in death. Jason's existence is one of the reasons some of the Elder's are against you joining us, but they have been vetoed by the Angels of Destiny on this one. They can't remove your status."

Harry looked at Joel. "The Angel said that it is Jason's destiny to find me."

Joel started to say something, stopped, looked at Harry again. "That's why then. The Elder's told me to tell you that they have banned you from seeing Jason. To let him get over your death. It would be best if you followed that rule, especially after what the Angel of Destiny told you."

After that they got onto learning the last two aspects of Harry's new Whitelighter powers. His healing power was new to him but he found it easy to muster as he was already powerful in wandless magic and this was just another form of it. The only real differences were the fact that he could heal any wound no matter how serious unless the person was dead, that it wasn't Harry's magic that was being drained but a higher magic that he was tapping into and that the light was silver rather than the described gold. A taint caused by the Dark Phoenix in Harry, Joel guessed but something that shouldn't really affect it.

The last aspect was Harry's orbing. He had seen Paige do it and wondered what he would prefer. "We already know that you can apparate and element travel when in your Phoenix form but we don't know how adding orbing to your list will effect the others. My best guess would be that you will keep your elemental travel whilst in your Phoenix form but not be able to orb."

Harry tested that out and changed into his Phoenix form for his training in orbing only to find after fifteen minutes of patience and concentrating that Joel was right. He switched back to human form and concentrated on the other side of the room. When he reopened his eyes again he found himself watching Joel spin on the spot to see him.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Almost the same as an orb," Joel explained after shaking his head slightly, "You turned into the orbs but then they just collected together and vanished before reappearing where you are now, spreading apart and turning back into yourself."

"Usually you just float upwards as orbs for a while right?" Harry asked.

"Technically, you travel the whole distance as orbs but just keep spreading out so the orbs are too small to see. Its take more time than your method it seems. I'd guess that you've combined your orbing with apparition because you have the stealth of orbing but speed of appartion. Why don't you try apparating?"

Harry tried but at first nothing happened. He could feel the miniscule drain on his magic and traced its link to find a human shaped web in front of him that after shaking his head slightly he walked into and found himself walking out on the other side of the room. He took in Joel's slightly shocked look and did it again but thought of the web appearing behind him.

He explained it to Joel and realised that if he didn't look for the web it didn't appear but was just there and that it looked to anyone else that he just faded as he took the step. They dubbed the skill 'Stepping.' They talked over its uses and decided it would be useful for sneaking about as he just disappeared with no crack of displaced air and no lights of orbing. Joel said he should be careful about appearing in front of witches with it as he looked a lot like the more powerful Demons method of travelling.

"Ok, a few last things before I give you your charges." Joel said after Harry had spent about two hours practicing his new powers and trying out a few spells from his 'life' as he dubbed it. Simply he'd discovered that he could still cast any of his wandless magic but without a focus he was stuck on the other spells. "I'd suggest staying away from a focus of any kind if possible; they're too easy to track by your ministry even if they're tracking ability is weaker across the Atlantic."

Harry agreed with that. Being an Unspeakable meant that he knew all of the details about the Ministry's tracking abilities. "Also, since your body was never actually discovered a lot of people, including your old department are trying to locate you through magic. They can't track you in your human form as long as you are up here but if you take this form on Earth you'll appear on their sensors."

"They can't track my Phoenix form, The Department of Mysteries spent ages with me trying to find a way and they could only do it if I wanted to be found." Harry said after working out what he was getting at.

"Precisely, I'd suggest staying in your Phoenix form whenever you are on Earth, obviously you wont be able to use your Whitelighter abilities but you will still be about to hear your charges and our calls and can still travel and heal easy enough."

"That's fine, I can be the protective Phoenix to my charges." Harry said cheekily.

"Most witches won't know what a Phoenix is apart from legends and to be honest you don't look much like the legendary Phoenix. I know that the Sister's book of magic has a section on Phoenixes with a description of both types. The other charge we have in mind for you happens to be a bit of a bird watcher so it should be easy enough to get on his good side."

"Other charge, you mean that the Sister's are one of my charges." Harry caught his slip easily.

Joel nodded to show he was caught, "Your right but not completely. With Paige around they don't necessarily need a new Whitelighter even if Paige's healing abilities are only just starting to work fully. Your charges are actually Piper's two sons. They haven't actually had one designated and we know that Leo, they're father, being an ex-elder is confused as to why they haven't been given one yet."

"Why not then?" Harry asked.

"The Angels of Destiny told us to wait, and to be honest many of the Elders were worried about how powerful they will become. They are your permanent charges. You will remain with them for their lives. They need a powerful guardian. I can see why the Angels of Destiny wanted us to wait."

Harry nodded. "What about the other one?"

"He is a temporary job." Joel said, "He is a witch, but rarely uses his above average power. His obsession with rare magical birds and his ability to talk to them however has attracted the attention of a few powerful demons. You're the perfect choice of protection as you will be able to talk to him as a Phoenix. Phoebe has already had a premonition about him and it is actually they're job to protect him but he needs help before they find him and it will also mean that they will find out about Phoenixes from him before you appear to them. Don't mention to Damien, your charge, that you are a Whitelighter, it will only confuse issues and he will tell the Sister's who will probably force your transformation and we already have covered how that would be a bad thing."

Joel grinned before continuing, "You can introduce your Phoenix form to the Sister's at any time but if you want my advice I would wait till they have the chance to get information on you from Damien, it hurts rather a lot to be blown up by Piper according to Leo even if it can't kill you."

"Right, so it's all really complicated then?" Harry laughed, "At least I'm trained in complicated! How about you show me to this Damien then."

A/N; Thanks for my reviewers.

Yournombrehere; There isn't going to be any changes with Jason's powers but he will become more powerful as the soul mate bond shares out Harry's powers. Harry's will not weaken though. For more information see the first chapter.


	6. Phoenix in Flight

A Second Life

Chapter 6; Phoenix in Flight

**San Francisco**

As it was impossible to travel out of 'Olympus' without orbing and Harry couldn't risk appearing on Earth in his human form Joel had to orb him and that was why Joel appeared in a bedroom in San Francisco in a cloud of glowing orbs with a foot tall black bird on his shoulder. He was in his full Dark Phoenix form which to the untrained eye looked almost identical to his publicly known form of a Raven. The only main difference was the magical look he took on when in his Phoenix form. His Raven was the same shade of black but with its slight green tint whereas his Phoenix form had silver linings to his feathers and streaks of silver feathers under his wings so he could fly during the day and only people who knew what a Dark Phoenix looked like could possible realise what he truly was.

Joel spoke quietly bringing Harry out of his musings and onto the middle aged man on the bed across the room. "That is Damien. I'm going to leave you with him now; it's almost eight in the morning so he should be up soon. If you need anything or need to go up call my name in your mind. If that doesn't work try calling for Luke, he has spent enough time near you to be able to hear you in an emergency. See you soon and remember, you're just a cute and fluffy Phoenix." Joel said with a laugh with ended abruptly as Harry launched off of his shoulder making sure to grip painfully tight with his talons and then whacking the younger man over the head with his left wing as he took off.

Harry settled smoothly onto the window seat and turned to look at Joel who was raking his hand through his hair struggling to dislodge the ice now coating a patch just above his ear. "That's really cold you know." He spluttered as he tried in vain to get rid of it.

Harry just sent him a smug look and concentrated briefly to speak to the Elder._ 'I might be cute, but fluffy! Be glad I didn't zap you instead.' _Harry told him and then laughed. _'That's not normal ice Joel, it's magical. It'll melt on his own and only then.'_

"How long will that take?" Joel asked resignedly as he dropped his hand in defeat.

'_About six hours or so.'_ Harry laughed at his shocked face and sent him a mental image of ice cold water dripping slowly down his back. _'He's waking up, you better go, have fun.'_ Harry's voice was laughing and he watched as Joel glared at him lightly before the man disappeared in a spiral of orbs.

Just as the room darkened again the man woke up and struggled to swing his legs over the side of the bed. As the cover fell down to his waist Harry took in the blood soaked bandage covering his upper torso and also the smaller but still bloodied bandage on his lower left arm. Before Harry could stop himself he had squawked. Well not squawked as such since Phoenixes didn't do anything as mundane as twirping, chirping and especially squawking. Instead the sound that came out was one of pity. Slightly harsher then the sounds Harry used to hear from Fawkes as his songs were designed to rally fighters and increase fortitude rather then calm and increase courage like his 'cousin' Fawkes' songs were for.

Squawk or pity filled song didn't matter though really as either would have got the man's attention just as well.

The man's first thought was that he had left the window open over the night and that a crow or raven had flown into his room and in his slightly sleepy and painful state that's what he thought it was.

"What's a raven like you doing in here?" He asked calmly like he was talking to a stray not realising that he was offending the bird. Harry sung a song that distinctly made the man feel that he was being told off. Harry shook out his wings and flapped once to get off the window seat and glided lightly across the room with only one more brush of his wings but the huge wingspan lined with sliver streaks and rapidly closing form across the bedroom was enough for the man to put the clues together.

As Harry landed on the duvet over the man's lap the man managed to stutter out the truth. "A Dark Phoenix? How is this possible?"

Harry folded his wings slowly and the man reached up a hand to stroke his wing tip as it passed his uninjured side but drew his fingers back with a gasp as he touched them. "You're so cold! Do you want me to turn up the heating or something?" He had never met a Dark Phoenix before and had no clue as to what they were like.

Even though Harry's Phoenix's kind rarely used calming songs that didn't mean they couldn't. His song instantly calmed the man and allowed Harry to look him over. Harry had to wait for the man to think about using his own magic before he would be able to talk to him. Even Harry Potter wasn't powerful enough to read minds on a whim and communicate mentally. He could talk to Jason before of their bond and he could talk to Joel in the same way that Whitelighter's talked to Elders. Other than that he couldn't talk to anyone whilst he had Phoenix vocal chords.

He peered at the man carefully smelling the strong smell of burnt flesh that he couldn't believe he had missed originally. He gave a concerned trill before reaching down to grip the top of Damien's arm bandage between his upper and lower beak and tugging it slightly.

The top split under his sharp beak but the bandage didn't come completely loss. The man looked at him curiously and Harry could almost see the man thinking over the books he must have read but Harry waited in vain.

If Harry could he would have rolled his eyes, instead he darted up and jabbed the man none too gently on the side of the head with his beak making sure not to cut him.

"Oh my God," Damien laughed, "I've only been doing it for my whole life. Wait a sec!" Harry felt magic wash over him and his Whitelighter bond with this Damien strengthen. "That'll let me understand you if you direct words at me."

Harry decided if he was going to be a Phoenix he had to act like one. _'As I am to understand young witch.'_ He had to catch himself from calling the man a wizard and reminded himself to be more careful about calling the males here witches too.

"I'm sorry I didn't do that before but I was too shocked at seeing a Dark Phoenix in my room. Why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Damien asked. Harry couldn't help but think that he was very modest.

Harry decided to go out on a limb thinking that there was no way that the man could have been injured this bad by accident. _'I saw you being attacked and thought you might need some protection for a while.'_ Seeing that he had been right in his leap of faith he continued, _'Now lie back down and take off your bandages so that I can heal you. Tell me what you know about those that did this to you young speaker.'_ He remembered the snakes used to call him that so thought it would suit in this case too.

The man didn't know much except that it was a higher level demon that wanted his powers to control the magical birds. As Damien spoke Harry allowed three tears to fall on his torso and one to land on his arm and watched in satisfaction as the wounds closed without a mark to show they were ever there.

'_You have still lost a lot of blood and I can't replenish that. You must rest, I will guard you. I know that help is on the way.'_

**Halliwell Manor; The second morning after Harry's Death.**

The normally lively Halliwell house was rather subdued. Paige, Piper and Phoebe were down about Harry's death and Leo was subdued because of their moods. Even the two boys were upset over everything, especially Chris who had taken a liking to Jason even if Jason had been very upset for the day he had stayed at the Manor.

Jason had stayed for a day after they had verified Harry's death. He had spent the day in pain and had described it to the Sisters as if his magic was trying to take him over. He had left earlier than they would have liked to search for the book that Harry had told him about and also to make sure that Harry got the credit that he deserved. Also his friends would all start to think him dead in the original explosion and he didn't want his pub to be taken over.

This morning however was to an early start however. Phoebe had gotten a premonition early that morning that had woken her up from an otherwise uneventful sleep.

"What happened again Phoebe?" Leo asked her for the second time.

Phoebe gave him an exasperated look but described it again trying to think of anything that she had missed that would tell of the exact location of the event.

"I saw a burning house; a single house like it had exploded from the inside. There was already fire trucks fighting it and it looked almost out. There was a news truck there so it must have been burning for a good half and hour. Then I saw a glimpse of two demons talking in the crowd before the scene disappeared." Phoebe broke off thinking before continuing to the second part of the dream. "It continued in a park, there was a small lake. A man was stood at the edge looking really nervous before the two demons shimmered in front of him. He dodged a fireball but then a great black bird swooped from the sky towards him and that was it."

"What exactly did the bird look like?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure," Phoebe thought a bit, "It was defiantly bigger than normal, it was night time so I couldn't really see for sure. I saw its talons, very sharp talons and they were reached towards the man for sure and it came from behind the Demons without touching them so it can't have been attacking for the man against the Demons."

"I've never seen something like that before, if it's a magical bird we should be worried for the man. There aren't many magical birds but they are all creatures to be wary of." Leo advised.

"What about the lake?" Paige asked suddenly, "Was there anything odd about it?"

"Actually," Phoebe said after a while, "There was a structure in the middle of it. Like a pavilion, but no way onto the island."

"Was it red brick?" she asked again.

"I could've been, I only remember a shadow, but I can remember the design." Phoebe answered apologetically.

"Hang on, I think I know where you mean, I'll try and find a picture of it on your internet." Everyone was quiet as they waited for the page to come up.

"That's it, I'm sure of it, he was standing just there." Phoebe said when a picture came up on the screen. Piper nodded at Paige with gratitude.

"I visited it as a kid, it's a big mansion about thirty miles out of town, and it's got a big lake and everything." Paige explained.

"Good, so we've got the location but what about the time?" Piper put in.

Leo thought a while before working it out. "What about the news vans, as long as someone keeps an eye on the news channels we should have enough warning for Paige to orb us to the lake."

It was Piper that came up with the plan of attack. "So we orb there and wait for the Demons to appear, blow them up and grab the man and orb back here?"

"What about the bird?" Leo asked. "We don't know what it is, we shouldn't just assume we can freeze it and we don't want to go around just trying to blow up an unknown magical bird."

"We only need to freeze it long enough to blow up the demons and orb out." Piper argued.

**Damien's House; That evening**

Damien had woken from his rest just after six in the evening and for the last two hours he had been taking non-stop to Harry, or Aberro as Harry had asked him to call him. He didn't think that the Sisters knew Jason's full name but even if they did The Wandering One wasn't exactly a far fetched name for a Bird after all.

'Aberro' and Damien had been discussing the bird lover's books for the last two hours, especially those on Phoenixes and with Aberro's help had made some edits to them where they were wrong.

However the whole time they had talked Aberro's senses had been on high alert. He was searching for any magical activity in the area which was why when a rat scurried across the room he only just noticed it. He did however quickly note the magic surge from it as it vanished in a small red light.

'_We're leaving Damien, we're under attack.' _Aberro wasn't an expert on Demons but he knew attack methods, if you were going to blow something up to kill someone you had to make sure they were there. Before the human could even object Aberro's claws were around his arm and they disappeared in a storm of lightning and a cloud of ice crystals that in Aberro's haste shattered a mirror as they spiralled out.

**Damien's street**

It was early in the evening so most people were either about to go out or were still thinking about it so when an explosion rocked the street followed first by the shattering of dozens of front windows and then by a wave of heat people were rushing out of their houses thinking first that it was an Earthquake and then as the confusion cleared some were running back inside their houses to call 911. They weren't far from the busier commercial parts of the City of San Francisco so it wasn't long that the people had to stare at the inferno before they were being pushed back by police as fire trucks began to arrive. Ambulance's soon arrived and the paramedics started looking at the worst of the glass caused cuts whilst they kept a keen eye on the fire fighters in case they got somebody out.

People knew Damien well; he was a man that didn't work apart from some consultancy work about his beloved birds but no one could say for sure that he was in the house at the time, nor could any one say that he was defiantly out for the evening.

Nobody noticed the two strangers lurking in the shadows of a house just down the street. Nor could anyone hear them talking, "I can't sense him nor could I just before the explosion. You said you saw him." One said calmly.

"I promise, I did see him, he was in the bedroom, he was talking to some bird, and it kept looking at me." The second man then went on in a stream of insults against the bird population.

"Silence you rat. What was the bird?" He asked sharply, cutting off the tirade.

"I don't know; just a dumb bird, black, maybe a Raven. He was talking to it, called it Aberro I think."

"You foolish rodent! A Witch doesn't give a bird a Latin name unless it is a Magical bird!" The first said in anger. "Now shut up while I search him out!"

Whilst he had been talking a camera crew rushed past them and he dimly heard them reporting on a possible terrorist strike to follow the ones in England. It didn't matter really, they would find it had been a gas leak eventually and the news would forget it ever happened.

**Halliwell Manor; Immediately after**

"Piper!" Leo yelled from the sofa, "It's happening, a building just exploded near the bay. They think it was a terrorist strike."

Phoebe ran into the room and took one look at the screen before declaring it as the exact house from her premonition.

"Leo, stay here with the kids, Billie's coming with us." Paige declared and with nothing else said they all orbed out.

**The Lake; Shortly before**

Aberro and Damien had reappeared shortly after they had left the house. And at once Aberro had to speak to Damien to quiet him down after the new experience of elemental teleporting. _'Quiet for a second Damien. Ok, we're alone but I don't know how long that will last. Your house exploded shortly after we left, I felt the heat behind us.'_

"My house?" Damien whispered. "Gone?"

'_I'm sorry Damien, but at least you are alive still.'_ Aberro flapped once to get up onto the man's shoulder and lightly nipped on the man's ear to show his sympathy at his loss.

"Thanks to you." He said quietly. "I have a summer cabin on the outskirts of the city I can move into."

Aberro gave the man another nip. _'I need to get some altitude to check everything out. Stay here and try not to make too much noise.'_

With that Aberro shoved off and flapped quickly to gain altitude. He started to hover at about thirty feet. It was a cloudy night so he was semi-confident that he wouldn't be spotted that easily against the night sky.

That was where he stayed for almost ten minutes using the dying heat waves to keep him up as much as possible and flying in circles to stay near Damien. He decided in that time to watch from here for about twenty more minutes then he would take Damien to his cabin for the night.

He was just glancing down for the hundredth time to check that his charge was where he should be when two figures appeared about twenty feet from Damien and incidentally between himself and his charge. He instantly tilted his wings to swoop over their heads when he saw four more figures break from the cover and start towards them, he felt that they were powerful, more so then the two between him and Damien so he decided to scare them off long enough to get to Damien and teleport out.

He charged up his wings and instantly lit the area with silver light as he collapsed his right wing to quickly turn towards the four people and sent three slashes of lightning at them. He was dimly surprised when a wave of magic spread from one of the newcomers. One of his bolts froze but the other two merely slowed before crashing into where the group had been standing just as they jumped getting a little shocked as they did. A different one of the four muttered something and the lightning that had frozen in place shot back at Aberro only to encircle him. This all happened in just two seconds and Aberro suddenly realised that in the commotion he had forgotten about the two Demons between him and Damien.

He flung the returned lightning bolt at the two and watched as they were electrocuted before they both burst into flames with a cry of pain.

Aberro turned in the air to look for the four figures to see that they were almost on top of Damien and with a trill of annoyance Aberro collapsed both his wings and shot down to them but was too late. Damien yelled out as he was grabbed by four sets of hands and Aberro could only watch as the group of five disappeared from view in a cloud of orbs.

Then Aberro realised. Orbs meant Whitelighters or Paige and those four defiantly were not Whitelighters so that left only the sisters. Aberro's wizard side was fine with that, he knew that Damien was supposed to go with them, but that didn't please his Phoenix side which couldn't allow his charge to be taken from him without permission.

In that instant Aberro made his decision and burst into lightning and teleporting at the same speed as the orbs, tracking them to the Halliwell Manor.

A/N; See quick update. I'm going to start to refer to Harry only as Aberro whenever he is in his Phoenix form.

Rkhiara; I didn't have Jason Lewis in mind when I wrote the description. You are welcome to think of him though… the main difference I can see is that my Jason's hair is darker.

Thanks to my other reviewers. Next chapters done, just waiting for a bit for some more reviews.


	7. A Pesky Bird

A Second Life

Chapter 7; A Pesky Bird

**Halliwell Manor; Immediately after**

Leo bolted to his feet as the three sisters, Billie and a fifth person came tumbling out of an orb onto the floor in front of the sofa he had been lounging on. Wyatt and Chris looked on in curiosity at the tangle of people before them and Chris uttered a soft laugh.

"Oh God that was close!" Piper stuttered out as she let out a breath.

"Leo?" Paige asked quickly, the slight bit of fear edging her voice working to get everyone's attention. "Can orbs be tracked or followed?"

"Well, yeah, not many things could though. Why?" He answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Get the boys out of here! I think I felt something following me!" Paige told Leo none too gently.

"Don't worry, the Elders set up a protection so that nothing could follow an orb into the house. You've got time."

Paige relaxed slightly as Leo told her this and so did Piper and Phoebe who had been searching the room with their eyes.

"So what happened?" Leo asked as Billie lifted the boys up to take them up to their room to play and to keep them safe.

"We got the innocent," Piper stated waving her hand at Damien who had been standing to one side taking everything in. Everything had happened a bit too fast for him to take everything in. "The Demons were killed."

"You killed them?" Leo asked cautiously knowing that something was up.

"No," Paige answered, "We kind of ignored the Demons. The bird showed up and suddenly lightning started flying around. We got quite shocked. The Demons somehow got fried."

"I thought you were just going to freeze everyone?" Leo asked Piper referring to the original plan.

"I couldn't get close enough to freeze them, and my freezing power only worked on one of the three lightning bolts." Piper responded defensively.

A short silence followed before Paige remembered that she thought they had been followed. Just as she was going to say anything a loud clap of thunder rocked the house.

Piper jumped the most before stammering out about there not supposed to be a storm that night.

For the first time Damien spoke up. "I don't think that's a normal storm." He said as he walked to the window. "I've never seen one before but I've read of them. I think it's a Dark Phoenix's work."

They were about to ask what he meant when a small lightning bolt slammed into the house shaking its foundations and before they could recover a ball of ice and lightning appeared behind Damien.

Piper was the first to react as she flicked her hands forward as she tried to freeze the attack but nothing happened and soon the lightning and ice dissipated to show a hovering black and silver bird. Paige choose to act next by shouting "Bay!" in an attempt to orb the bird out into the harbour. The bird looked like it would orb out but then the same lightning and ice that had heralded its arrival flowed around it and it was unaffected by Paige's attack but did turn squarely towards the three sisters.

In the last instant as lightning began to form in front of the bird Piper tried to blow up the intruder but it dodged the attempt sending the mirror over the fireplace raining across the room.

"STOP!"

The room went silent as the three sisters stared at their innocent like he was utterly mad but then they realised that his command had also gotten the attention of the bird who calmly wheeled around in the air and flapped its large wings to fly across the room and to the joint amazement of those in the room it settled on their innocent's shoulder.

Piper could only stare in indignation as the bird began to preen at a couple of ruffled feathers. "What the hell is going on?" She almost yelled making Leo wince slightly.

The man turned to look at the bird and seemed to listen careful for a few seconds before turning back. "Maybe introductions are in order. My name is Damien, I'm a Bird Speaker and this is Aberro; a Dark Phoenix."

Leo suddenly looked like he understood. "So the Demons that Phoebe saw were after you for being a Bird Speaker and Aberro…" he trailed off a Damien finished for him.

"He appeared just yesterday morning actually, I'd been attacked and badly burnt but he healed me and says he is protecting me until someone came to help." He explained.

"So you can talk to birds?" Paige asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes." He looked like he was going to say more when he was interrupted by Piper.

"He attacked us though; at the park and just now." She said gesturing to the bird who looked up suddenly at Piper and then at Damien.

"He says to apologise, but he was only defending me at the park because he didn't recognise you. He was only expecting three people so when four arrived he tried to delay you so that he could reach me to transport me out." He paused to listen to Aberro again. "And the storm is because the protection on the house wouldn't let him enter so he had to weaken them slightly to enter, but he says not to worry; they are back up to full power except now they won't keep him out."

Whilst this conversation was taking place Harry was thinking to himself about everything. He was saddened by the fact that he had attacked his old Whitelighter at the park and then again when he had travelled into the room but that was just an automated defence to being forced around by the sisters.

He was also listening to Joel as he was informed by the council that his task of protecting Damien was over. The threat had passed and now the Halliwell boys were his sole concern. Harry could already feel the boys' presence upstairs and wondered at how powerful they really were.

'_Damien?' _Aberro spoke to his new friend, _'The threat against you is over, I have to stay here and protect these humans now but don't worry if you ever need me you just have to call out to me and I will come.'_

He listened as Damien explained that Aberro wished to stay with the Sisters to protect the boys.

"Don't worry so much," Damien said when he saw their dubious looks, "I know you got off to a bad start but he didn't really mean you any harm."

Leo finally joined the conversation. "I've heard of Phoenixes mentioned as creatures of good. If one wants to protect the boys then we should let it, and it's not like we can stop him. They're immortal by what I hear, they can't be killed. But I have to admit the only stories I have heard involved them being creatures of fire."

"Aberro is a Dark Phoenix, they are cousins to the ones you've heard of but just control ice and lightning instead of fire and air. They are more offensive but much rarer." Damien quickly explained.

They chatted for a few minutes more as Aberro shook off the tiredness he was starting to feel from conjuring a storm and it seemed Damien noticed it as he eventually suggested he get going. Aberro lifted his head and flapped his wings gently and waited for Damien to give Piper his number in case they needed any books on birds of any kind.

He trilled a boosting song more for himself then for anyone else but did note as all in the room suddenly became more awake and then he and Damien disappeared into a cloud of ice and lightning once again.

Aberro took ten minutes saying goodbye to Damien, his first charge, leaving him a small vial of Phoenix tears in case of emergency and also a few loosened feathers from his fight with the sisters to remember him by. Eventually he left Damien's second and smaller house on the outskirts of the city and element travelled back to the sisters' house and deciding not to awake the sleeping boys he appeared instead in the kitchen where the three sisters, Billie and Leo sat around the counter drinking what smelt like hot chocolate.

The whole room jumped slightly at his arrival and watching intently as he flew down to the table in front of Leo. Harry studied the man in length. Joel had mentioned that he was an ex-Whitelighter and had in one way or another helped keep the sisters safe for over eight years. He knew he owed the sisters for Jason's life, without them both he and his bonded would have been killed that night. A voice in his head reminded him rather cruelly that Jason wasn't his bonded any longer and he felt pain once again but pushed it down.

He hopped across the table, accidentally upsetting a bowl of sugar on the way, to look at the other new girl. She was younger than the sisters about his age actually and it confused Harry that Joel hadn't mentioned anything about her to him.

Next he turned to the closest of the Halliwell sisters, he knew that the one that had been trying to blow him up must have been Piper and he knew which Paige was so that meant that this one had to be Phoebe, the middle child. She did surprise him though when she brought up her hand and began to stroke him behind his ear making him lean into it involuntarily.

Next was Paige who he studied while he listened to them talking about him. He heard Piper mention a raven several times but decided to ignore it. Paige hadn't changed in the last few days although he could detect a sense of loss in her eyes and he didn't need his Legilimancy to know that she was mourning his death and that cheered him up slightly. She mourned him as a person, not like a martyr like the rest of the Wizarding World would.

Piper was the last one at the table and he watched as she methodically refilled her mug and then her husbands. He remembered her best as the person that had helped him defeat the Death Eaters in that cell and he mentally noted that she tended to freeze things first then ask questions later and that was if she hadn't blown them up first.

One thing had been bugging him since arriving in the room though and that was the smell of the chocolate and he decided to just give in to it and with once hop and a flick of his wings he was in front of Leo again and his beak was in the man's drink. He loved hot chocolate, and especially now with everything that had happened recently.

He gave Leo a smug look as the man yelled out in mock anger and gave the group a trill of amusement that cheered them all up before he hopped to Leo's other side closer to the spilled sugar bowl where he preceded to lick up some of the sugar.

Laughter filled the room for the first time as the women watched Leo and Aberro fight over the mug of chocolate. Eventually even Leo was laughing and Aberro had to admit to himself that he really needed some sleep. He flapped his wings and soared onto Paige's shoulder and rested his beak lightly on the top of he ear and closed his eyes to put the point across.

If a bird could purr he would have when Paige started to absentmindedly stroke his neck.

"Right," He heard Piper say, "It's almost three, let's get to bed. We'll see what the Book of Shadows says about Phoenixes in the morning. Aberro?"

She sounded almost hesitant, most likely that she was addressing a bird. Aberro raised his head to look at her sleepily which gave her the confidence to continue. "Where do you want to sleep? Do you want to stay with Paige?" Aberro thought it over and nodded his head slightly.

He knew he shouldn't try to cling to his old world but he couldn't help it. It was only two days since he had died and he had spent half of that talking to mystical beings of one kind or another. Paige was his last link to Jason no matter how little they really knew each other.

Aberro barely recognised being settled on the back of the Vanity chair and he just stared out of the window as memories of him and Jason flashed through his mind. The empty space inside of him grew as each memory reminded him of his lost bond and more importantly his lost love. With a mournful trill almost too quiet to hear he tucked his head under his wing and cried for the first time in a long while.

Across the room Paige regarded the Phoenix as she settled into bed. It reminded her of someone but she couldn't even start to think of whom. When she heard Aberro's trill of mourning she almost felt her own heart bleed. _'What could upset a Phoenix in this way when only two minutes ago it was fighting with Leo over chocolate?' _She decided in that instant to keep an eye on it. She rolled over in her bed as she placed her head on the pillow and a tear leaked out of her own eye as she realised that for the last day she had completely forgotten about her lost charge with that thought came the horrible image of Jason as he found out Harry was dead.

Her night was a plagued by nightmares as Aberro's was.

A/N; All of my chapters for my other stories are on my laptop which is being borrowed by a family and therefore I cant write more on those stories at the moment, hence I am putting work into this one. I could do with some reviews though otherwise I might just not bother.

Charmedsisters; Jason will find Harry. But he can't sense him when he is a Phoenix…hint hint

Thanks to my few other reviewers. I know others are reading this story, please just drop a line. I do accept anonymous reviews. You don't even have to say anything profound, I just want to know that more than just three people read my last chapter!


	8. Heartbreak

A Second Life

A/N; I am going to try to catch up with recent Charmed events, i.e. the Billie and Christie plot. It'll happen differently then in the series as that hasn't come to conclusion in the UK yet. Just thought I would warn everyone. Oh yeah…and obviously Leo hasn't disappeared…if anyone needs an explanation for that it is because with Harry/Aberro around it wasn't necessary for him to go. You have this chapter to review to if you want me not to add anything from the series. There isn't anything too canon in this chapter.

Chapter 8; Heartbreak

**Manor; Next morning**

As with all Phoenixes, Aberro awoke with the sunrise even though Paige's blackout style curtains blocked most of the light coming through the window. It didn't take long for him to get over the changed circumstances of his awakening, his new home, being in Phoenix form as well as all the loss and confusion of the last few days.

Aberro looked across the room and took in the sleeping form of Paige in the king sized bed, and then everything from the old style wallpaper to the art supplies crammed into the corner of the room and then to the small bookshelf packed with books on psychology with the odd book on magical lore interspersed with it. It was enough to get a decent idea of Paige's past or current occupation.

He was just about to spread his wings when his sharp eyes noticed a couple of other things. The first was the curious neatness of the room, the fully closed draws, the perfectly angled items around the room that weren't that uncommon in his own life but he knew that the majority of people never bothered with a perfectly tidied room. The second thing was the wedding ring circling Paige's finger that he had originally overlooked. It summed up to one conclusion; Paige was married and didn't normally sleep here.

Aberro launched himself into the air and touched onto the floor just long enough to flick open the door to the room wide enough to squeeze through. He opened his senses to the house and noted that nobody was awake in the early morning, probably because of the late night the night before. He noted the lack of Billie's magical signature in the back of his mind but since she wasn't part of the Halliwell family it wasn't his job to worry over her too much. He explored the house for a while, finding the different rooms in the house, the same conclusion was made for Phoebe that he had made for Paige except that her room was almost empty of her own possessions and the conclusion expanded to Phoebe having actually moved out whereas Paige didn't really live with her husband full time yet.

The last of the family that he visited was his own charges. The boys. Harry had never had children nor had he wanted them with the war going on since he was young. Joel had mentioned that the eldest Wyatt was six with the younger one, Chris, just past his forth birthday. Harry didn't know whether to feel despair or happiness.

It was now that he felt the two boys' magical signatures expand as they woke up and moved about and he decided that Piper and Leo should sleep in longer since he _had_ almost hit Piper with a lightning bolt the night before. He pushed himself through the ajar door and flew up onto the side of the bed as he looked at the room. A single bed lay against the wall with messed up sheets and a six year old sat upon it. Across the room nearer to the door sat a smaller bed with raised crib-like walls with a smiling four year old looking out of the bars at him. The room was decorated in a child like fashion and toys were strewn across the room but something that caught Aberro's war-trained senses was that it was sparsely furnished. Nothing stood between the door and the two beds but a dresser stood between the beds and the window. His respect for the sisters went up slightly further even as his concern increased for the boys.

He had barely finished his train of thought when he felt childish fingers playing with the feathers on his back and he turned his head to look into the giggling face of Wyatt who, kneeling on the bed, was the same height as Aberro. He resigned himself for a morning of babysitting and after freeing Chris from his bed found himself enjoying the quiet morning of distraction.

**Two hours later**

When Paige woke it was with the realisation that she had slept later than usual and it was this thought that reminded her of the events of the last night finishing with the appearance of Aberro. She looked around the room sleepily and noted that the aforementioned Phoenix had gone.

After a quick shower she dressed for the day and wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. She plucked up some bacon and a couple of sausages from the frying pan on the hob before setting them onto a plate and sitting at the table beside Leo with Phoebe and Piper across from her.

She mumbled a vague good morning for courtesy's sake but other than that just ate as she listened to the morning's discussion that she had walked into.

"All I'm saying is that I don't see where Billie is going to get any more leads, she spends all her time searching her parent's house looking for the slightest clue." Phoebe spoke resignedly.

"If that's what she wants to do and if she thinks it will help we can't do anything to stop her Phoebe." Piper pointed out, it was obviously a topic that had already been wrung dry that morning as Leo sighed quietly, only loud enough for Paige to hear and she gave him a gentle kick under the table to warn him against angering the two others.

"We need to distract her from it though; it's not good for her and her studies at college are suffering from it. She hasn't been to a single lecture in the last two weeks." Phoebe protested.

Leo finally spoke up before things could get more heated. "If she is meant to find Christie then she will, and it will probably be through some magical help. Don't worry over it too much, it is her search and if looking in her parent's house helps to focus her then let her."

Paige decided to try to change the subject to avoid a clash. "Aberro wasn't in my room this morning."

"Do you know if he slept at all?" Piper asked, "We don't really know anything at all about Phoenixes' habits."

"I think he did, but he looked really upset about something and really tired. Maybe he is just around the house somewhere." Paige suggested. The three others looked thoughtful about Aberro being upset over something before Piper shot to her feet almost knocking over a glass of juice on the way up.

"The boys! Wyatt normally comes down by now and Chris is normally calling for attention." She cried sounding very concerned.

They ran up the stairs one after the other and into the shared room but could only watch in awe as their questions were answered. Even as they watched Chris rolled over and off the edge of the bed and would have gotten a nasty bump on the head if it wasn't for Aberro's quick reactions, before Piper could even finish her first step forwards Aberro had flapped his wings, carefully missing Wyatt and caught Chris on either shoulder and flapped again to gain altitude lifting the boy unnaturally easily. Chris giggled happily at the sudden height from the floor and it was this that caused Aberro to notice the four spectators.

He was surprised that he hadn't noticed the four enter the room but shrugged it off as a side effect of his having fun watching the two boys. He circled the room gently once before setting Chris down in his mother's open arms. He did the same with Wyatt when the boy called out to him and set him down in his father's arms after a circuit of the room.

Paige and Phoebe laughed at the shocked looks on the parents' faces.

"Do you reckon the Book of Shadows has anything about Phoenixes in it?" Phoebe asked after Piper and Leo had calmed enough to thank Aberro who was now settled on Leo's shoulder tolerating Wyatt as he tried to tickle the Phoenix's feet.

"It's worth a look." Piper acknowledged with a slight nod as she hugged her youngest son.

Two minutes later found the seven of the in various places around the attic. Paige was amusing the boys on the floor near the window while Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Aberro were standing around the book. He took in the room like his Unspeakable training had drilled into him. First visually taking in the old furniture, the odd burn here and there that he thought had to do with the sister's fighting. Then he swept the room with his Phoenix senses and found no evil and only the seven of them and then finally with his magical senses, so much weaker in this form than in his human form. The room was flooded with magic.

First they was his own magical signature which was easy to ignore with practice and then the boys whose magical signatures were as powerful if not slightly more powerful than his own. The sisters had perfectly equal levels of magic which he recognised as individually being as powerful as Albus Dumbledore's but they had almost identical signatures and he could see that they were strongly linked. Leo's signature wasn't magical as such, more like a cross between Joel's, though much weaker, and that of a squib from his own world making it obvious that he was now mortal but used to be an Elder. His eyes were drawn passed the group to a table covered in a cauldron and a few potions ingredients similar to his own potions work, around a quarter of them had a small magical signature.

His senses then brought his attention to the pedestal the group stood by with a book on the top of it. The closed book that Aberro realised was the Book of Shadows was rife with magic of all different styles cast by many people but without his human form he couldn't detect the more subtle ones. The one he could pick out though encased the whole book and about a foot away in all directions. Some sort of sensing spell definitely, Aberro thought, though simple in its essence. Harry studied it for a few seconds before the answer came to him. It was similar to a part of the ward over 'The Wandering Myth.' It could sense the difference between Evil and Good.

It was with this conclusion that he noticed he was being watched by the two sisters and realising what they wanted he jumped from Leo's shoulder and onto the cover of the book and looked smugly at the sisters as nothing happened.

"You can't blame us for checking!" Phoebe laughed.

"They do it to quite a few people actually." Leo put in before ducking away from Piper's swinging arm that tried to whack him over the shoulder.

Aberro trilled an amused sound before hopping onto the top of the pedestal so that he could read whatever they found. It would be handy to know how much this world knew of his animagus' kind.

The book was opened on the right page only five minutes of searching later and Aberro noticed another of the charms was to make it easy to find whatever you were looking for. On the double page were two pictures diagonally positioned across from each other on the different pages with text filling the rest of the space. A title declared that the subject was Phoenixes. Each of the pictures or drawings to be more precise had a caption. The top right one was of a Phoenix like Fawkes. The caption read, _'Fire Phoenix, also named Royal Phoenix, Infernis Rebirth, Bane of Evil, The Protector.'_ The other picture was similar to Aberro's own appearance. The picture this time had a shadow behind it that was an image of a Raven. The caption read _'Dark Phoenix, also named, Ice Phoenix, Storm Phoenix, Storm Raven, The Fighter.' _

Harry turned to the main body of text and started reading, upside down as it was.

'_The Phoenixes are a long respected magical creature. There are two types as the images show. Both are known widely for their huge magical powers and wisdom that make them a valuable though rare ally to forces of good and a feared opponent against Evil._

'_They can not be summoned like other magical beings but can be called for by name if the person/being that calls is loyal to them but still the Phoenix doesn't have to respond. Unlike other beings, like Leprechauns whose purpose it is to sow or remove good luck, Phoenixes have no higher calling and only fight for the Greater Good._

'_The two types have many differences and as many similarities. Whereas they are dubbed The Protector and The Fighter they both do both, but whereas the Dark Phoenix has more offensive powers the Fire Phoenix tends to act in a protective role more often._

'_Fire Phoenixes; This Phoenix is the most commonly seen and almost always in a protective capacity. However neither is much rarer than the other, only the Fire Phoenix often bonds to a Magical Human in order to protect them and therefore live a human life span in one area before moving to bond with another. They are immortal like the Fire Phoenix and can not be killed by any known means. They undergo a rebirth once every three years or if hit by a fatal attack._

_Dark Phoenixes; These Phoenixes normally take on their secondary forms and are therefore more often known as Storm Ravens. They travel more than their cousins and are not uncommonly seen by mundane beings but are taken for normal Ravens. They are much more inclined to attacking anything threatening its chosen protectee. They are immortal like their cousins but don't go through the same rebirth._

'_To know a Phoenix is an honour for any being and never to be taken likely. To try to contact one you should attempt to contact an Elder who have the most dealings with them though that is still on very rare occasions.'_

The text then jumped to the bottom right of the page under the heading of 'Powers.'

'_Phoenixes have identical powers apart from the Dark Phoenixes ability to shift to its Raven form. They can seek the location of any magical being who is either a being of good, a being with dormant powers never used before, someone who has yet to decide on a side or they can sense anyone of Pure heart in need of help._

'_Their voices have the power to affect a person's mood for a short time. Their tears willingly given will heal any wound as long as the soul has yet to cross over. They can also control certain elements depending on their type; Fire Phoenixes for fire and Dark Phoenixes for Ice and Lightning and they can use this power to travel across space.'_

Here the text ended but below it a post note had been added in what was obviously more recent yet still centauries old ink.

'_One Phoenix has been known to have died. Heartbreak can kill a Phoenix over the space of a year. While the situation that caused it is unknown the Phoenix in question had a silver tint to its eyes that grew as time passed so that when they died a year afterwards the whole eye was silver.'_

Aberro was shocked at this new information. It was what had almost happened to Fawkes after Albus' death. His eyes had begun to go silver before he found a new bonded in Neville Longbottom who had taken over the Gryffindor Head of House after Minerva became Headmistress. After that the silver had faded and Fawkes returned to his usual self. Aberro looked up and realised that Piper, Phoebe and Leo were all looking at him with pity and shock as well as curiosity.

It took Aberro a few seconds to realise what they were thinking before looking in the full length mirror a metre to his right and more importantly at his silver flecked eyes.

"What happened Aberro?" Phoebe asked in a pitying voice that Aberro couldn't stand and before any of them could say more he burst into ice and lightning disappearing from San Francisco all together.

Phoebe's eyes watered slightly as Piper explained what had happened to Paige before Paige too scanned the Book of Shadows open pages before pointing out a sentence under the 'Powers' section.

"Do you think he could find Christie?"


	9. Searching

A Second Life

Chapter 9; Searching

**Wellington Country Park. England, Immediately after**

Aberro reappeared in England in a park somewhere in Surrey, he had been here before in one of the battles against the Death Eaters. The muggles camping here had been slaughtered before an Auror company had been able to respond. The Muggles who ran the park believed it was an Arson attack and had rebuilt the place in under a month and it had now returned to its former glory. He had chosen a small concealed clearing by the edge of the large lake. He could hear children playing in the water with their friends only one hundred metres to his right but the bank here was too steep and he knew they wouldn't venture this far.

He called out to Joel like he had been told to and five seconds later once the white orbs had cleared he had perched on Joel's uplifted forearm. Not bothering to talk mentally he threw his beak up towards the sky and Joel catching on orbed them to Olympus.

Harry shifted back into his human form and slumped onto a nearby bench that lined the cloudy corridor they were in. A few Whitelighters could be seen a ways down the corridor talking mindlessly as that strolled through the area but nobody gave them even a second glance. Harry was curious as to that, he wasn't a vain person but he was so used to people staring openly at him in his own world it was unusual to be anonymous for a change. He decided he liked it.

"Normally you choose your clothing . . . you know, your battle robes would be a bit obvious. Anyone who travels up here is shifted into your current attire unless you think of something different, the Elders prefer people to wear this as it is the tradition." Joel explained as Harry looked around.

Harry looked down at his robes to find out three things. One was that he was wearing white robes similar to ceremonial Wizarding robes. Long white robes that covered his battle robes completely and closed at the front with a phoenix clasp. The second thing was that his vision out the side was obscured by a full cloaking hood that would probably hide his face from others too. The last thing was that his vision was blurry. He was crying.

This last epiphany made him bring his sights back to Joel remembering why he was here. But he wasn't allowed to speak before Joel was interrupting him.

"There is a reason I was allowed to listen in on your conversation with the Angel of Destiny. It comes down to me to make sure you don't orb off to see Jason even though I know it must be eating you up from inside. They used my powers to show me what would happen if you did. It would be disastrous." Joel explained in sorrow.

"I'm slowly dying without him; you can see it in my eyes. I've suspected it because it felt like I was losing my soul but I didn't believe it because Whitelighters can't be killed that way. But the Book Of Shadows just confirmed it. My Phoenix side is dominating my Whitelighter side making it possible to die of heartbreak and I don't think I have the normal year either. I feel too bad and the effect to my eyes is the same as when Fawkes had been suffering for almost a month." Harry said. If that was true he realised then he would be dead in just under a month.

"I'm sorry Harry, you can't see him, it wouldn't help and you would be hunted down as Inferi when you try." Joel stated knowing that the reference to Inferi would have more of an effect on him because of what he had lived through.

"Can you check on him then?" Harry pleaded, "I can't even feel if he is still alive let alone how he is mentally. I miss him and I miss knowing him!" He sobbed.

"I have been, so has Luke for other reasons though." He told Harry, before explaining that Luke was the overseer of Harry old world. "Jason's been spending most of the time proving your involvement in the last explosion and making sure that you were remembered for your sacrifice. Give this to the sisters after your done with it so they are kept up-to-date."

Joel offered Harry a newspaper clipping that Harry recognised as the Daily Prophet. The headline read 'Honoured by two Worlds!' Harry folded it without reading it and set it down on his knee for the time being to listen to Joel as he continued talking.

"You were right to tell him to find that book. It has helped him understand what has happened to him after your death. When the bond snapped he grew drastically in powers. Normally this would be in consequence to a weakening in yours but as you became a Whitelighter your new powers filled the gap left by some of your old ones." Joel explained. "I wont go into too many details and I wont say that Jason is fine because nobody could be after losing a soulmate but he is coping as well as can be expected. He is honouring your memory by living his own life."

"What's he doing?" Harry asked.

"According to Luke, he isn't yet decided. The Wandering Myth never really closed apart from shutting for your funeral yesterday and as a place where people could come to remember you. I don't think that he has any plans of closing it down or anything as extreme but he has given up the running of it to a wizened Muggle by the name of Michael." Joel explained. Harry couldn't help feeling glad that the place he and Jason had met wasn't going to close.

Harry noticed that Joel was hesitating over something and in a second he was back on his feet. "What is it?" He said rather too loudly as a pair of Whitelighters walking past gave him a reproachful look at the way he was addressing an Elder, recognisable as Joel was in his more coloured robes. Harry just glared back nastily before realising that since his hood was up they probably couldn't see him.

"Your old department has been concentrating on what happened just before the explosion, it took them a long time because of your magic flooding the area but they eventually found Jason's signature as well as the three Sisters'. They questioned Jason about it but he refused comment. They offered him training as an Unspeakable primarily because of his increase of training but also because of the wandless training you taught him." Joel paused for a few seconds before sighing. "He refused though; I think he wants to leave that World behind entirely. The only reason he hasn't given up on the Pub is because it is the last thing connecting the two of you."

Harry nodded, "Can you keep an eye on him?"

Joel just nodded and said that he would send any information with Luke if anything happened. Harry prepared to leave and Joel reminded him as he turned into Aberro that he needed to wait for another two and a half weeks before he shifted to human form on the surface. Harry, now Aberro perched on Joel and piggy-backed the orb down to the park in Surrey because pecked lightly on the man's ear before vanishing in a small explosion of ice and lightning that didn't affect Joel at all.

**Halliwell Manor**

Aberro reappeared after the minute it took to travel across half of England, the whole of the Atlantic Ocean and then the breadth of the United States. He deposited the news article on the table along with a note from Joel saying that it was from Jason. A small white lie but one that wouldn't matter in three weeks when they worked out who Aberro really was.

Aberro then shifted into his Raven form figuring it would be a good idea in case anyone non-magical ever came to the house. And then deciding that since he didn't actually have anything to do he would do his appointed task and therefore flew off into the house in search of his charges.

He found them in the living room playing with toys together with Billie. Their babysitter seemed rather reluctant to be there and in her mood didn't even notice him entering the room or when he settled down on the arm of one of the chairs to watch the boys as they played. Wyatt was throwing a ball across the floor to Chris who then made attempts to return it normally missing by a good few feet.

Wyatt noticed him almost immediately but didn't react like Chris would have and Aberro was rather glad that Chris' back was to him as it meant that he could just have some peace and watch the boys for a while.

He took some time to study the girl in the room. She was probably about 18 or so. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a long time. He remembered hearing someone mention that she was trying to find someone but he wondered who and that led him to thinking about the types of magic that they practiced and how it compared to his own.

He'd already noticed that they didn't use wands or focuses of any kind and instead used mostly their own magic unless they spoke an incantation but even then they always had to state from what force they were tapping into. He'd been told of the Sisters' powers that made them the Charmed Ones. Piper's ability to manipulate molecules whether to freeze and item or to explode it. Phoebe's powers of premonition, to view the future, past of present and then her levitation. Paige, newest to her powers but no weaker had powers that showed her link to her Whitelighter father. Orb-telekenises; using orbs to transport items, either in view or out of it.

Aberro knew that Wyatt had already shown the same abilities as Paige, but as of yet Chris hadn't shown any active powers.

It seemed Fate did have a sense of Irony however as even as Aberro brought his thoughts back to reality Chris seized up with an odd gasp and the ball that Wyatt had thrown rolled straight passed him towards Billie's books.

Aberro hopped off of the chair and onto the floor in front of the four year old looking at the boy's closed eyes and scrunched up face in curiousity. Aberro concentrated, his Wizarding magic struggling to the surface even when bound by his Phoenix form, and focused on the boy's magic to try to tap into whatever was happening and attempt to stop it. He recognised it as a premonition. Luna had had them frequently and Harry had learnt how to manipulate the flows of magic and cut them off so that they didn't rule her life.

He fell into the vision however and recognises the two people. Jason and he were standing in their flat talking together before he changed into Aberro. As the vision ended he realised that he had been too shocked to cut the magic off. He also realised that it was a vision of the past as he could remember the conversation that they were having just after Jason's grandfather had died.

He opened his eyes and pulled back his magic quickly and looked at the boy before him. Wyatt had moved to Chris' side and grabbed at the boys hand as the younger wailed in confusion as to what had happened. That was until he noticed Aberro before him and in an instant put the clues together between the wizard he knew and the bird that he played with.

He reached out his hands and grabbed Aberro before he could react. "Jason!" He said in his childish voice unintentionally quiet enough that Billie didn't hear before crushing him into a hug.

At that moment the front door opened and closed closely followed by the voices of Phoebe and Paige as they arrived home from their day out shopping in the city centre.

"I still don't understand how you manage to stay out of the house!" Paige was informing Phoebe which confirmed Aberro's suspicions that Phoebe had indeed moved out permanently. "Every time I try to stay at Henry's place something happens. It's always one Demon or Warlock after another. And then this thing with Harry and Jason and an evil Wizard that almost managed to destroy a part of the World we didn't even know existed!"

"It's easier for me to cope with as I don't have a husband to tend to." Phoebe said as they entered the living room. "Hi Billie, thanks for watching the boy's for us."

"S'ok." Billie muttered but she had already gathered up her research and was heading for the door.

Phoebe glanced at Paige out of the corner of her eyes. "I don't think the attempt to distract her worked. Chris!" She suddenly yelled spotting what the child was doing. "Leave poor Aberro alone. The poor bird!" Aberro would have laughed if Phoenixes could. Instead he just released a trill of acceptance to the room's occupants. He heard Paige snort and then a slap as Phoebe lightly punched her on the arm.

"Aberro could you look after them while we go to make some tea. Um . . . is there anything you'd like?" Paige asked unsure of herself. "We still haven't found out what Phoenixes eat."

Now that Aberro thought about he it he realised he was rather hungry. He couldn't stomach much more than fruit in his Phoenix form and because of that barely ate meat in human form as it made him feel rather ill if he transformed with it still in his stomach. Chocolate was good too. He glanced around the room for a way to express this to them and caught sight of the fruit bowl on the table. He looked at them then at it twice before they caught on.

Soon they were both leaving the room to get their drinks and to dice up an apple for their new feathered friend. Phoebe continued their conversation as they entered the kitchen. "You just have to keep trying it. Maybe with Aberro around now it will be easier."

"Maybe," Paige admitted before a mischievous grin spread across her face. "And maybe you can finally find someone to date and actually keep them for a change?" She danced around the table to dodge the thrown fist. She grabbed a knife from the draw before opening her plan out flat in front of her.

"Apple!" She spoke firmly and in an instant the apple disappeared from Phoebe's hand and into Paige's.

"Look at this!" Phoebe suddenly cried as Paige started cutting the apple up into pieces small enough for Aberro's beak. "It's a newspaper clipping and a note from Jason!" She cheered up a bit as she read the note.

"What's the article about?" Paige asked but Phoebe didn't manage to begin to read it when Piper and Leo walked into the room. "Shush! Listen!" Paige hushed them waving the knife and half dissected apple in a quieting motion to stall any greetings.

"Honoured by Two Worlds." Phoebe began, she didn't pause as Chris and Wyatt entered behind their parents with Aberro close behind who went to the counter beside Paige to be hand fed pieces of apple lazily.

"For the first time in recorded history a Wizard has been awarded for his deeds in both the Magical and the Magical worlds." Phoebe continued, "Today the Ministry of Magic for Great Britain declared their intention to award Britain's Saviour Harry Potter, slayer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, with the Order of Merlin First Class for his work against the self proclaimed Dark Lord. As if this isn't enough to remember him by the Muggle Ambassador for the non-magical community of Great Britain declared that the Medal of Honour would be awarded for the first time in several decades to the man that had worked to rid all citizens of Great Britain from this Evil."

Phoebe paused to look at the others. Especially at Leo who having died saving many lives in World War II had also been awarded the same medal. Paige however was busy trying to help Aberro dislodge a piece of apple that he had swallowed to quickly at hearing the news, not that she knew that was the reason.

"Whereas the exact methods that Harry Potter used to destroy the Dark Lord are as yet unknown many believe it had to do with his work with the Department of Mysteries and therefore will probably remain a secret. A remembrance ceremony will be held at Hogwarts tomorrow and whereas a private funeral ceremony and Wake has already been held, Jason Aberro, owner of The Wandering Myth and Soulmate to Harry Potter has invited all who new Harry Potter to attend if they wished."

Aberro was careful not to react when Piper put together his name and Jason surname and she soon pushed it to the back of her mind as the room went silent as they took in the reminder of Jason's loss.

"I hope he is doing ok." Piper sighed. "It looks like he is keeping busy at least."

"Perhaps we should visit him some time and check up on him?" Paige suggested.

It was Leo that first addressed the situation with Aberro that morning. "We're really sorry about questioning this morning, we were shocked and were concerned. We weren't trying to pry or anything." He said quietly. Everybody's attention on Aberro.

Aberro flew to the table with a reassuring trill that let them know that they were forgiven and nearly recoiled when Chris, now camped out in his mother's arms, reached wildly for him calling out "Jason!" as he did so.

The four adults looked shocked. It wasn't the fact that Chris had learnt a new word for his rapidly growing vocabulary but rather why he was calling Aberro that. Phoebe clamed down first coming to a logical conclusion.

"It must be his colouring. Chris took a real liking to Jason when he was here and his hair is dark with lighter streaks just like Aberro's black and silver feathers." She explained. "Chris, this is Aberro. Aberro." She spoke softly to the child all the while running her hand over Aberro's feathers. This seemed to ring true with the others as they dropped the subject and Paige gave both Wyatt and Chris a slice of apple to give to the Phoenix which he took gratefully swallowing them quickly before nipping on their ears affectionately.

"Aberro, we have a favour to ask." Leo spoke quietly. "The Book said that you can seek out people. Is that true?" Aberro nodded his head before accepting another piece of Apple from Chris.

Piper continued. "Can you find Billie's sister. Her name is Christie."

Aberro nodded before grabbing the last piece of apple, he looked at Paige hopefully, reminding himself how much his Phoenix form loved fruit. When he knew that Paige would cut up another one he looked back at Leo and Piper and then gently nudged the two young boys towards them. "No interruptions then?" Leo asked.

Aberro nodded. The last time his Phoenix form had been interrupted from the task of seeking out someone her had never met before he had blasted house out of existence.

He waited till both boys were securely locked in their parents' arms before folding his wings in tightly and relaxing his entire body. Closing his eyelids he pulled up his Animagus' full powers. He let himself be lost in the magic as he sought out a helpful link to this girl Christie. He could do it without the help but it was much easier this way. He found Billie across the city and studied her magic careful and then went searching, starting close and then spreading outwards across the world. Nothing.

He did the same for the area of magic that he could sense. Olympus included. Hogwarts, Azkaban, and even the Underworld and Purgatory but he couldn't find her anywhere. He didn't like what that meant.

He gave a disgusted trill as he came back to the Kitchen of the Halliwell Manor and looked straight into Leo's eyes as he shook his head, telling them that he couldn't find her.

They muttered between themselves as they thought about it, but it was Piper that eventually admitted it. "So that means she's either dead or worse, she's used her magic for evil." Aberro trilled dismissively at the first one knowing that he searched for souls not life and would be able to sense her even in the afterlife even if he could never go there before. He dimly noted that he probably could now and got stuck on that idea, the chance to see his deceased family and missed the shocked looks of the others in the room minus the two boy's that were too young to register what was happening.

"Maybe she was tricked. We don't know enough yet to confront Billie about it and it would be best if we didn't tell her that Aberro can't find her." Piper told the room, setting the rules as she was used to doing.

**A Week Later**

Time passed normally for Aberro that week. He used any opportunity that he could to seek out his parents, Sirius, and Albus and spent as much time with them as possible and could finally let them go properly. The house stayed quiet, or as quiet as a house with two hyperactive children could be. Paige had managed to stay at Henry's and Aberro had visited them to be introduced and also to Phoebe's house when the boy's had gone to spend the day when their parent's needed time off. He had met their father too who wasn't the most Magic-accepting person for someone with so much magic in his family. Then again he wasn't nearly as bad as the Dursleys were but they were part of his distant past. Killed by Death Eaters shortly after he had left Hogwarts.

Aberro had also confirmed the idea that he had much less time than normal before the Phoenix's heartbreak killed him. The sisters and Leo had recognised that his eyes were becoming silver much too fast to possible give him a year and were always trying to cheer him up even though it wouldn't do him any good. He knew they only thing that could save him and that was to make his soul whole again. He had almost transported himself to Jason once after a rather nasty nightmare but Joel had been true to his word and had intercepted him and calmed him down before irreparable damage could be done. The only reason he didn't force his way over to see Jason was because of the Angel of Destiny's promise that it would turn out ok in the end.

It was as a third of Aberro's three weeks had just been completed when he heard a commotion from the attic. He left the boy's in the care of their father and in a burst of ice and lightning and a delay of barely a second he was in the attic watching as a cloud of lights similar to orbs covered Billie and she vanished. The three sisters were staring in shock at the now empty room.

"Damn it!" Piper swore. "She used the Book to help her!"

Aberro gave them a questioning trill. "We've been trying to get her to give up the search for Christie. We hope she isn't really evil but we couldn't do anything to find anything to help nor could she. She figured it out though. She's used a spell that summons witches but used it backwards to send her to Christie rather than bringing Christie to her which we had already tried but we think she was protected from that." Paige explained for him.

"Now the question is how she will get back." Phoebe spoke bringing up a problem that none of them had thought of before then.


	10. Misguided

A Second Life

Chapter 10; Misguided

**Halliwell Manor; immediately afterwards.**

"What are going to do?" Paige asked.

"All we can do is wait." Piper said, "We don't even know if she needs a way back."

"Something tells me she didn't bother thinking that far ahead." Paige retorted.

"You're her whitelighter." Phoebe spoke up. "Can't you sense her?"

"I can try." Paige responded quietly before settling herself on a rocking chair and closing her eyes to concentrate.

A few minutes passed this way, with Paige concentrating whilst Piper and Phoebe looked through all the papers strewn across the floor. Aberro waited patiently for anything to happen. To be honest he didn't really want to get involved. His job was to protect the boys and through them the Sisters and Leo and even at a push he would protect Henry or any proper boyfriend of Phoebe to keep them happy and therefore give the boys a better childhood than Harry had. He was not however going to offer himself up to run after a girl who couldn't think things out before throwing herself Merlin knows where without a plan to get back again.

"Nope, nothing." Paige said before explaining. "Well I can sense her but not where she is."

"Doesn't that mean that she is in the underworld?" Phoebe asked.

"That or she's being hidden by the same thing as Christie is." Piper deadpanned.

Phoebe was saying something else but Aberro didn't hear it over the shout in his head. Damn the girl had thought to call him. And since he was supposed to save any one that managed to call him he should go. But he'd make sure everyone knew he wasn't happy about running errands like this.

With an annoyed trill that left nothing to the sisters imagination about Aberro's view on the matter he burst into ice and lightning.

**Underworld; Unknown**

Almost a minute later the first thing that Billie heard to declare that her call had worked was a really annoyed trill sounding in the cell they were in before Aberro burst into the room, ice catching her across the arm as he arrived though it didn't hurt her in any worse way than a few bruises.

Aberro gave her a superior look.

"You could have told me that you could find this place, you could have saved Christie ages ago!" She cried in indignation.

Aberro's eyes narrowed and he turned his head slightly at the bossy tone in her voice. When nothing more was offered he opened his wings as if to fly away again but was interrupted.

"Please don't leave us here!" Aberro snapped his head around again to face the new girl in the cell. She looked similar to Billie except for her darker hair and slightly older look showing that she either grew up faster, not that that was difficult, or was in fact older than Billie.

"Please, Aberro, take us back with you!" Billie asked, trying and failing to not sound frustrated.

Aberro made a huffing sound and looked at their hands pointedly and was almost surprised that they worked it out as they immediately joined hands. Aberro flapped a few times to land on Billie's shoulder and then all three disappeared from the room.

**Back at Halliwell Manor.**

Aberro and the two girls reappeared and Aberro instantly flapped to gain altitude as the girl he had been perched on collapsed to the ground shivering. He almost laughed when he landed on Paige's shoulder at the sight of the two girls shivering on the ground. Real ice littered their hair even as it stood on end from the static.

Piper and Phoebe ran to the girls to try to put them to rights and got a small static shock when they tried to touch them. "Aberro, what did you do to them?"

He gave Piper an innocent look, or as innocent as a Dark Phoenix could look.

"Does everyone you transport that way end up like that?" Phoebe asked.

Paige got her answer when Aberro shifted slightly and her slight grin told the other two. Technically all a passenger would feel when properly transported with the elements was a weakened effect of that element. Fire would cause a nice warm feeling. Whereas ice and lightning would send a chill through you and maybe give the first person you touch a small shock.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Piper looked slightly annoyed at him. "Oh why do I bother, you can't answer either way. I'm going to get a couple of hot drinks. You two get them to your old rooms." With that she walked away but Aberro decided to answer her question on whether the effect the transport had on them was his doing because he felt like it. With a flap he left his Paige perch and landed on a new Piper perch and digging his claws in slightly to stop her throwing him off in her fright he burst them both into ice and lightning and reappeared two seconds later in the kitchen downstairs.

Leo looked up as they appeared, the two boys also quite attentive. Piper shivered slightly as a small chill went down her back. "You did do that on purpose!" She declared though this time there was a slight grin tugging at her lips. "I'll explain later Leo, right now we need hot drinks."

Piper moved over to the kettle and Aberro leaped down onto the centre table and to Wyatt who was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Jason!" Chris called from the floor next to the chair and Leo automatically turned to lift him up to place him on the table in the care of Aberro.

"Not Jason," Leo reprimanded kindly "Aberro."

**A week later**

A lot happened in the last week. Aberro had tried not to get too involved but still did what he could to make sure nothing happened to Wyatt, Chris, Leo and the sisters but he knew he couldn't always be everywhere and he had to admit, though grudgingly that he couldn't always be right. He realised that he had changed when he refused to believe he was wrong. Phoenixes were always very stubborn creatures and were used to being in the right so much that Harry being stuck in his form all the time was starting to act more and more like a Phoenix.

_**Flashback**_

_It was early morning Friday that he felt it. A sudden surge of panic originating from the bond he had with Phoebe. Though weaker than the ones he shared with the boys and even to that of the one he shared with Paige it was still strong enough to know that she had panicked for some reason. He was at her side in an instant leaving a bemused Paige with the boys._

_He took in the situation in an instant. Phoebe had kicked a man into the wall. Probably using her levitation by the looks of the distance he had travelled and the demolished bookcase that now littered the ground underneath him._

_Phoebe looked rather shaken up so Aberro trilled a cheering trill to boost her courage. She smiled slightly at him in thanks before edging closer to him. Aberro feeling courageous flew across the room and settled none too gently on the man's chest._

_The motion woke the man and as he tried to stand Aberro flapped his wings to keep his balance. The man looked at him warily for a few seconds and then grinned at him. Aberro glared at the man before shocking him with a low voltage electric shock. The man cried out in surprise but wasn't really hurt but his grin vanished._

"_What are you and what do you want?" Phoebe asked reaching their side but keeping her distance knowing she wasn't immortal like Aberro._

"_Can you get this thing off of me?" He asked._

"_You magically appeared in my flat scaring the hell out of me and you want me to call of my immortal body guard?" She asked sarcastically._

_Aberro wondered whether to take offence to that comment but shrugged it off. That was what he was after all_

"_I'm not here to harm you. The elders sent me." The man said._

"_The Elders haven't done anything for us in a long time, why would they send you now?" Phoebe sounded sceptical. Aberro was even more so which he showed by gripping the man with his claws enough to shred his shirt._

"_Actually the Elders have done a lot more for you than you are aware of." He said significantly, glancing at Aberro._

"_You mean they sent Aberro?" Phoebe asked looking at the Phoenix in question. "Wait! I still don't believe you." Aberro agreed, they wouldn't have sent someone here without telling him before hand. Or at least he didn't think they would._

"_They said you might have trouble accepting that they sent me. But they said Aberro would be even harder to convince so Joel told me to tell him 'To back of you feathered ice ball.'"_

_If Aberro wasn't a Phoenix he would have flinched but Phoenixes weren't that mundane. He did however let off a slightly amused trill before launching himself into the air. If the man knew Joel then he undoubtedly knew that Aberro wasn't not only a Phoenix but a Whitelighter._

_He flew back over to Phoebe and perched protectively on her shoulder. He might believe that the Elders had sent him but he wasn't going to trust that blindly._

"_So what are you? A whitelighter." Phoebe asked._

"_No," he said, he glanced at Aberro again for a split second that Phoebe didn't catch before saying the next part. "You don't need another Whitelighter." That solved it, he knew. Aberro had to admit he was smart, he had told Aberro what he wanted to know but Phoebe wouldn't guess it. He was right after all; the sisters didn't need a new Whitelighter. Aberro was Wyatt and Chris' Whitelighter. "I'm a cupid."_

"_Why are you here then? Do you need our help?" Phoebe asked._

"_No," he answered before carefully thinking his next words. "I've been sent because you need my help." Aberro was shocked when he realised that the man had been looking at both of them when he had said that. This time Phoebe noticed it._

"_Did they send you to help Aberro too?" The cupid did look slightly shocked that she picked up that Aberro needed help and he paused as he thought about it. Phoebe continued thinking that the man was confused as to what she meant. "I mean, can't you help someone that is heartbroken."_

"_I can, and I will try, but the _Elders_ made it clear that you were my major concern and they have taken me off all my other work to help you." Aberro didn't miss the emphasis on the Elders part and wished there was a way he could ask about it. Before he remembered that being a cupid he was actually a magical creature and therefore could communicate with a Phoenix._

_He concentrated on the Cupid. "What do you mean by that?" Phoebe only heard a trill but the Cupid heard the words._

"_Joel thinks you are just as much in need as Phoebe?" He replied in English not being able to reply privately._

"_Wait!" Phoebe interrupted. "You can understand him?"_

"_I can." He explained. "We are both inherently magical."_

"_Why do I need help then?" Phoebe asked getting back to the whole point of this occasion._

"_The Elders are concerned that you have closed your heart off to love because of what you went through with Cole. I am here to help you open up again, to accept love again. Both of you." He explained._

"_You can't to anything for me and you know it. You can't mess with a Soulmate bond." Harry snapped his trill sounding rather annoyed to Phoebe._

"_I can help soothe the pain though."_

**End Flashback**

Coop as he had preferred to be called had been hanging around constantly the last few days, always present at the most annoying times. He had spent as much time with Aberro to start with as Phoebe but after failing to put up with Aberro showering him with ice every time he appeared in a room he had starting spending most of his time with Phoebe.

Aberro didn't really mind this, he could sense something between the two of them though he didn't think anyone else did, not even Coop and Phoebe and he wasn't going to offer anything, he knew it was probably against the rules but what did this family care. Piper had married a Whitelighter after all. And Aberro wasn't really the poster boy for rules either, even the cosmic ones.

Something else had been happening this week that had pulled the attention away from most else and that was Billie and Christie. They all knew that Christie was hiding something and unfortunately they could all see the change that was coming over Billie. They couldn't do much though, especially Aberro who couldn't even talk to them. The sister's had tried to help Coop with him but he refused to use Coop as a translator even if it had been Joel's idea to send him.

So he had spent the last week ensuring that Wyatt and Chris were never left alone with Billie or more to the point Christie and he even tried to make sure none of the sister's or even Leo were on their own with her.

He knew she was plotting something, he had dealt with Evil too much to ever think otherwise but he didn't know what it was. He had the feeling that she was only here to use Billie as an excuse to get closer to the sister's.

Her plan seemed to almost be working as well. With the combination of her not doing anything to alert the sisters and her distressed 'I was kidnapped as a child' routine she was starting to gain their trust.

One way or another something was bound to happen and Aberro was going to make sure he was in the thick of it. This family had saved Jason's life after all.

"You have to try to talk to Coop, Aberro!" Phoebe called after him as he prepared to fly upstairs. Coop, Phoebe, Paige, and Henry had been sitting in the living room after a family meal. The boy's and their parents were upstairs getting settled in for bed. Or rather the boy's were.

Aberro was about to say something sarcastic to the aforementioned Cupid when the front door slammed open, blowing completely off of the hinges. Aberro was in the air instantly.

"Aberro, get Henry out of here!" Paige yelled, even as she and Phoebe leapt up. Aberro paused before grabbing the human mortal and bursting into ice and lightning. He reappeared in Paige and Henry's flat and after being told to take care he left again.

He reappeared on Coop's shoulder to give the magical person some added protection. Paige and Phoebe were facing the doorway and in it stood Billie and Christie. He'd obviously missed the beginning of the fight.

"You can't have them!" Phoebe yelled.

"We have to fight you!" Billie yelled. "You've twisted what it means to protect the innocent. All you care about is yourselves. The boys shouldn't be brought up that way!"

"What are you talking about?" Paige joined in as Piper came down the stairs.

"Finally," Christie smirked and the fight started. Christie and Billie concentrated and between the Charmed Ones and them a huge fireball started to form.

"Watch out!" Yelled Coop as Aberro flapped his wings, Ice and Lightning dancing across the feathers.

Just as the two were going to release the attack onto the Charmed ones Aberro let loose a loud shrill that caused Christie to grip at her head, Billie also lost her concentration as she turned to look at her older sister, but the attack was already flying but Aberro had weakened their concentration enough that Piper could slow it down with her freezing power.

"It didn't freeze!" Piper yelled. "Quick, Paige, send it somewhere!"

"Garden!" Paige yelled as she flung a hand at it. The fireball burst into orbs a split second before an explosion rocked the house. The kitchen windows shattered as flames took over the back garden.

Aberro closed his beak and Christie dropped to the floor. "Billie! The potion!" She cried.

Before any of them could react the two sisters were smothered in smoke and as it cleared they were gone.

Aberro instantly burst into a shower of ice much larger than normal as he tracked the fleeing attackers through the house straight to the boys' room. He reappeared five second later to find the boys in the corner surrounded in a blue shield courtesy of Wyatt. Leo was sprawled out on the floor, with a bloody cut on the side of his face.

Aberro let loose with his anti-evil cry again and watched in a certain amount of satisfaction as Christie cried out again as her hands went to cover her ears. Unfortunately Billie, not being evil, wasn't affected. A dagger was sent flying at Aberro and he was forced to close his beak as he tucked in his wings to dodge it. Christie leapt to her feet again and then the two of them concentrated again and a fireball started to form again. Aberro watched as it formed all the time building up his own attack as he flew to hover just over the boys' protective shield. He let loose on a ball of ice just as they let loose with the fireball.

The two met in the centre of the room. Aberro was smacked fully by the explosion that occurred when the powerful ice smacked into the much more powerful fire attack. The explosion overwhelmed him and he went flying backwards into and through Wyatt's shield. He heard a scream of pain from across the room just as the door burst open.

He registered few thing after that, a small scuffle, a burst of smoke and small hands cradling him and then after much talking a total darkness.


	11. The Ultimate Power

A Second Life

Chapter 11; The Ultimate Power

**Halliwell Manor; Seconds before**

The Sisters watched as first Billie and Christie vanished in smoke and then Aberro. They looked at each other before Christie's words came to mind and as one they charged up the stairs. Piper blew the door to splinters in their haste and they entered the room just in time to see the explosion as a ball of ice and a ball of fire met in the centre of the room. They could only watch as Billie and Christie were blown backwards straight through the window and presumably down onto the now charred back lawn.

Piper tried to freeze the explosion before the damage was down but it had already overcome Aberro as he hovered in front of her son's blue shield. They all watched as the now smoking phoenix was sent barrelling through the shield and into the wall.

They ran across the room as soon as the debris from the explosion could be navigated and as soon as Wyatt saw his mother and relatives the shield sunk into him. Paige ran to scoop up their burnt protector.

She cradled the bird to her chest as she tried to check for injuries as Piper checked over Wyatt and Phoebe checked over Chris.

"His wing's snapped by the looks of it." Paige reported to her sisters. "And he's pretty burnt up, do you think we should try to call a Whitelighter to heal him?"

"I wouldn't bother." An otherwise unnoticed Coop replied from his post at the window. "Whitelighters can only heal humans and besides he's immortal, he'll heal."

Both Piper and Phoebe cast a worried glance over at Aberro before turning back to Coop who continued.

"Those two have gone. They must have used that potion again almost as soon as they went out of the window." He theorised.

"I can't believe we let them stay here!" Piper shouted before continuing her rant about ungrateful bitches.

"Oh my god!" Paige yelled. "His wing's healed already."

Aberro had slowly started to regain consciousness over the last few minutes and after realising the pain in his body started to heal himself faster. His body would have done it anyway but if he directed it to a certain part of his he could heal that part faster. His first concern was his wing. He needed to be mobile again in case those two brats thought they could come back in again and steal his boys.

He soothingly calmed his Phoenix side to make it be patient but it was constantly trying to remind him about why people should learn to leave a Phoenix's chosen charge alone. He calmed it eventually and put his concentration onto his wing healing first the bone and then the paper-thin leathery skin that spanned the whole length. Feeling satisfied as it slowly clicked back into place he squirmed to try to stand up on his strangely moving perch.

Paige set him down gently on the edge of Chris' cot-bed and after being forced to steady him for several attempts he finally managed to stand on his own.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked, Aberro could make out Leo standing behind her and he looked over his shoulder to try to check on the others. Piper was close to her sons and of course Paige was standing next to him in case he fell again.

"Coop?" He trilled knowing that only he could understand him. "Where are you, you nappy wearing baby?" He said using his normal light hearted insult.

"What did I do to you!" Coop confirmed his presence as he stepped away from the window and into Aberro's line of sight. "You look light KFC by the way."

Aberro snapped his head around to glare at the Cupid before stretching out his nearly healed wing, remembering to maintain his slightly off balance as he did so, so that he could check the damage. His feathers were all still there but they were completely blackened by fire, only the undersides of them were still their pristine colour albeit a bit ruffled. He glanced around the room and, pulling up his reserves that he knew he would need for this, lightning started to dart around him closely followed by a thin sheen of ice that coated every part of him.

Paige looked as if she would move to help even as the ice clouded over but thought again as the lightning coalesced at the closest point of the ice sculpture to her as if to attack.

"Just wait, Paige." Coop told her, and continued at the curious looks, even from Leo, "You'll see. Not even all the eldest of Elders have witnessed something like this."

Just as he finished the sound of shattering ice brought everyone's attention to Aberro again as they watched the lightning seemingly attack the ice breaking it up into inch square pieces which fell to the floor disappearing as they went. With a last cracking of ice, Aberro burst from his self-imposed tomb looking as good as ever before.

Aberro tried to look smug no matter how tired he was but he didn't fool anyone. "How much did all that take out of you, Aberro?" Coop asked him. The others listened attentively.

"Almost all that I have." He responded careful with a trill that passed on exactly how weary he was.

"What did he say?" Phoebe question Coop.

"He's used up a lot of his magic today." Coop translated.

"Does that rebirth thing always use up so much energy?" Paige asked curiously.

Aberro just looked at Coop and left him to answer the question. "The rebirth uses up a lot of energy, but it is more that he had to fend off a very large and powerful magical attack before hand."

"I thought Phoenixes were immortal, if the rebirth takes so much energy, couldn't someone just kill one enough times to drain their power till there isn't enough left?" Paige asked.

Coop seemed stuck. Phoenixes guarded their secrets closely, especially with anything to do with their immortality. Aberro spoke to Coop for a minute or so before Coop turned to reply to Paige's question.

"They _are_ immortal; there is no attack that is fatal to them. What you saw Aberro just do wasn't necessary for his survival, just his vanity." He paused to step away from Aberro's swung wing even though he was plenty far enough away from the exhausted bird. "He could take any amount of physical damage without dying, there is no limit and over time he would heal himself back to his full healthy state, but he uses his rebirth to speed up the process and remove the pain."

"What about magical attacks?" Piper asked before Coop could continue, "Like that Killing Curse that Luke warned us about?"

"That's another matter, again any magic that kills or wounds physically would never be able to kill him. Spells like the killing curse would 'kill' him but only for a second, he could feed off of the spell itself to fuel an automatic rebirth." Coop explained the complex information as best he could.

"So, he can't be killed." Piper summed up happily, before in a matter so unlike her she picked Aberro up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for protecting them."

Aberro trilled slightly annoyed and yet happily too. Coop laughed before translated.

"The first part should probably be left unsaid but he says he was just doing his job, but accepts it anyway."

Piper looked at the bird curiously as she released him to fly over to perch on the bed between the boys. "What are we going to do about the damage?" She asked looking around the room.

"I could fix this room easily enough the normal way, but someone will surely notice the garden sooner of later." Leo put in.

"I don't think anybody heard the explosions or the broken window, we haven't heard any sirens and nobody's knocked yet." Phoebe pointed out to everyone's relief.

"How are we going to explain the damage outside though?" Piper asked lost.

Aberro had an idea and trilled in the direction of Coop before he flew out of the window and down into the back garden.

"He says that he could use all of your help." Coop translated before lifting Chris up and heading out of the room and from there out to the garden. The others joined him there. And they stood around the broken bird bath that Aberro was perched on.

Aberro trilled for a few seconds before Coop translated. "He says he could do this on his own but as he is drained he needs to access your own reserves." Coop paused. "You don't have to do anything, just relax and don't fight the pull."

"Maybe I should go inside for this, I don't have any magic for him to use." Leo said starting to turn to leave. A calming trill made him pause.

"He's not going to use our magic for this, more our life force, it's hard to explain. And he says to add that your life force is just as strong as any here." Coop translated again.

The group settled calmly and watched as Aberro's silver streaked eyes closed gently and almost immediately they felt a pull in the depths of their bodies.

They watched as around them previously burnt bushes, flowers and trees were re-grown in a matter of seconds leaving barely a sign that anything had happened. Obviously even this type of magic couldn't repair cracked stone or the back windows but it was a huge jump towards hiding the fact that a huge explosion had erupted in their back yard.

**A few days later.**

The next few days was spent with every member of the strange family living inside the manor. Henry had even moved in because Billie knew them all well enough to make him vulnerable to being kidnapped and used as bait. They had all even taken the week off sick in their various jobs.

It was one the second to last day of his self-imprisonment that everything really started to happen. The sisters had spent a lot of time trying to get as much help as they could from the magical community, asking Leprechauns for luck and similar things. Things had been gong well until just this morning when any attempt at speaking to the magical creatures was rebuked with rather rude enthusiasm which shocked the group. The reasons though didn't surprise them and it was obvious what was happening.

Billie and Christie had used their excuse for attacking the sisters earlier to rally the community against them. The more prominent witches that they knew of and contacted told them that they didn't believe a word that the young girls had said and had sent them on their way but the sisters agree to try not to involve them.

A few other groups agreed with the witches but were little help in the oncoming fight. The cupids for example couldn't do anything to help and took Coop's word on sticking with the Charmed Ones.

The day was getting on when it all happened. Leo and the girls had gone out to retrieve supplies and Henry had had to pop into work to catch up on paperwork leaving Coop and Aberro to watch the boys.

A Fairy appeared in the room frantically and by her muttering she had been looking for the charmed ones but when she saw an almighty Phoenix she went straight to him.

He listened in as she told of a meeting between all the good magical creatures about teaming up with Billie and Christie and attacking the Charmed Ones. Aberro couldn't help but compare them to his old Wizarding Community for their ability to believe anything told to them just after a compliment.

He called for Joel and after the Elder appeared told him to take Wyatt and Chris up to his room in Olympus and get a Whitelighter like Luke to watch them for a while and when they were gone in a flurry of blue orbs he told Coop to get the girls home while he sorted out the idiots.

He trilled at the Fairy who flew out the window faster than even a high speed camera could catch and he immediately burst into ice and lightning as he followed her. Coop watched him go before he faded into a red gleam around his heart and in a flash he was gone as well.

A/N; This has actually been done for a while now, but I have got into writing my other story and wanted to add another part to this chapter but I will post this now and work the next part tomorrow hopefully. Sorry for the delay. Love you all and please keep reviewing. Thanks.


	12. A Phoenix’s Defiance

A Second Life

Chapter 12; A Phoenix's Defiance

**Unknown**

Aberro burst into existence just after the small fairy flew into the meeting place, a grove in the forests just outside of San Francisco. The gathered group of about one hundred stared in awe as a Dark Phoenix appeared in their midst.

A gasp was heard from the centre of the group, a Leprechaun thrust up above the others with the help of a giant's shoulder.

Aberro decided to let his Phoenix side out, his indignant side. "Why have you called a meeting and why were the Phoenixes not invited?"

He came to settle on a low branch of a tree so that he was higher than the others. None spoke, "What is the reason for this meeting of Good?"

Still none spoke. "Answer me!" Aberro trilled defiantly.

The Leprechaun finally got over his awe and began to speak. "We are gathering to decide whether to join Billie and Christie in their struggle against The Charmed Ones?"

"The Charmed Ones?" Aberro trilled in astonishment, "Why would you wish to attack the three that have done the most to aid our struggle against Evil?"

"They are using their powers for their own gain!" Yelled an old Leprechaun. The group was beginning to split. The Leprechauns were siding with their own, as were some of the more aggressive ones, like the giants. "We trust Billie, she's helped us before, and she told us the truth." Many members of his group muttered their agreement.

Aberro was furious and it showed as small bolts of lightning started to form around him. "Was this before or after they attempted to kill The Charmed Ones and tried to kidnap Wyatt and Chris Halliwell?" Mutterings erupted from most of the gathering. The Leprechauns still looked adamant.

"How do you know this?" One of the Giants said in their slow grumbling way.

"You could be lying to trick us to their side." The first Leprechaun said. "They've probably bewitched you!"

If Aberro was furious to start with now he was even worse. These creatures were so much like the Wizarding community it annoyed him. He sent a small bolt of lightning across the clearing and it hit the leprechaun square across the chest before the poor creature could even think of diving out of the way.

"You imbeciles. If any of you actually paid attention to anything outside of your own little worlds you'd know that I have made the two children my charges." He lied slightly, he wasn't about to admit to a group of intelligence challenged creatures that he was in fact a wizard-Whitelighter. "Those two brats attacked me to try to get to Wyatt and Chris. So I am ordering you to stand aside. If any of you even think of going against The Charmed Ones in this matter then you will be facing it off with me!"

His yelling had obviously worked on some of the creatures on the Leprechaun's side like the Sprites who slowly split from the group to stand on their own but the majority of the group were obviously far closer to the two brats than he had first envisioned.

"So be it then but my warning stands." He trilled gravely and watched as the opposing group slowly left by their different methods. He turned to look over the group that had sided with him. "You should stay out of this fight, it's too dangerous. Just keep an eye on the others." They nodded and left to continue their individual tasks.

Aberro made a snap decision and thinking of the lessons that he had had with Fawkes after he had discovered his Animagus form he concentrated and let out a loud trill which seemed to spread out across the sky.

He settled down on his branch to wait and it wasn't long before two bright lights burst in the centre of the clearing. Out of the two lights, one red and one white, came two Phoenixes. The oldest Phoenix of both Fire Phoenixes and Dark Phoenixes.

"Harry Potter," The Fire Phoenix greeted as it took a perch a metre on his right. "Or would you prefer Aberro at the moment?"

"Aberro please," he bowed his head deeply in respect. "I am honoured that you would respond so quickly."

"Fawkes informed us of your death in the Wizarding World. It was us that suggested to the Elders that you remained in this form for the time being." The Dark Phoenix told him. "Though that period is over soon and then I believe and you will be free to do as you please."

"How about we get down to business?" The first spoke again.

"I'm concerned about the Creatures of Good here, they were creating an army to help in the downfall of The Charmed Ones. To help the two that attacked my charges." Aberro almost spat out, even if it was still a trill. "I managed to sway a few away, but only those that weren't convinced in the first place."

"Who is leading this army?" The Dark Phoenix growled at the news.

"The Leprechauns seem to be at the forefront." Aberro told them.

"And you want permission to banish them." The Fire Phoenix asked. "Am I right?"

He nodded, he knew from Fawkes that the Phoenixes were the ruling party when it came to creatures of light. Even the Elders, the leaders of the light side, had no sway over them. Because of that position they could banish members from their side of the war.

"Very well, Aberro." The Dark Phoenix spoke in turn. "If they attack The Charmed Ones, your charges or any other member on the good side then you have our permission to banish them."

"We will warn the other Phoenixes to be on their guard. You will not go into this alone." The other spoke. Aberro was pleased, he hadn't expected so much help from the Phoenixes, they had had their arguments during the time he was a Wizard, many of the Phoenixes questioned why he was given the ability to change into one of their kind but after the two that he now spoke to gave him their direct permission to use it, as long as he was trained by another, in his case Fawkes, the others had eased up on him. He hadn't had any dealings with Phoenixes since dying but he hoped that now he was a Whitelighter they would be more friendly with him than they were before.

A small twinge in his head told him that he was being called. It was his Whitelighter half that received the call so he knew that whoever was calling him wasn't in dire need otherwise his Phoenix side would have responded also.

"I am sorry, but I am being called by one of the Sisters. Thank you for your help." He told the two.

"You remember how to banish someone?" The Fire Phoenix asked him, and after receiving a nod she continued. "Look after yourself, Aberro."

With that all three burst into their different methods of travel. Aberro's own ice and lightning shower dwindled in comparison to the two oldest Phoenixes' bursts of light.

**Halliwell Manor**

"Where have you been?" Piper roared as soon as Aberro appeared out of thin air. "Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

Aberro looked at Coop in confusion for a second before he realised his slip up. By sending the boys up with Joel he had revealed to the Sisters that he had something to do with the Elders and Coop hadn't wanted to say anything so had just pleaded ignorance.

"You can tell them, Coop." Aberro told him, "I just ended their meeting, I managed to stop the majority from attacking but I couldn't convince all of them. Tell them to be on their guard. I've also just been speaking with the Ruling Phoenixes about those that went against me."

"You hailed them?" Coop spluttered out.

"Hailed who?" Phoebe asked.

"Would you talk already?" Piper almost shouted but Coop was oblivious in shock.

"Yes, I hailed them. I've spoken to them before when I was alive. They are the only ones that can give permission to a Phoenix to banish more than a small group of traitors. And me being half Whitelighter needed special permission." Aberro explained even as the sisters got more and more worked up.

"I wish I could meet them." Coop muttered before being smacked in the back of the head by Phoebe.

"Would you please just tell us what is happening already?" She demanded more than asked.

"Sorry." Coop muttered though he didn't sound at all apologetic, "Aberro and I got a tip off from a fairy about a meeting between most of the Good Creatures about joining Billie and Christie in their fight against you."

He paused as the sisters started muttered and a trill from Aberro calmed them so he could continue. "Obviously we couldn't lose any time so Aberro called one of the Elders to take the boys."

"You sent them up there?" Paige interrupted pointing at the ceiling.

"So you work for the Elders then?" Piper asked quietly but it was heard by all.

Aberro was stuck, he didn't want to lie but to agree would cause the sisters to question him. In the end Coop came up with the perfect out. "Phoenixes work _with_ the Elders. _With_ not for. They probably asked Aberro to protect Wyatt and Chris because they knew you wouldn't accept just any Whitelighter near them."

Piper looked like she was going to argue further before Coop interrupted her to continue. "You may have had some bad experiences when it comes to new Whitelighters and the Elders but they are good people. I, after all, work directly for them, though they don't give me missions like they do for the Whitelighters."

She still seemed to want to speak but Aberro was the one to interrupt this time with a rather short and harsh trill. "Aberro's right, we have more important things to worry about at the moment than Aberro's allegiances. Aberro managed to split the group up, but he warns that some will still join the girls in going against you."

Aberro trilled for a few seconds and Coop translated. "He says that you should be ready for an attack at any time and that he will take care of the traitorous creatures and for you to worry about the girls."

"So we don't know how they will attack, just that it will be soon?" Paige summed up.

A/N; I know this is short. The next chapter will have a lot of fighting in it. The way this ends will be much different to in the series so it wont have any spoilers in it. Thanks.


	13. Banished

A Second Life

Chapter 13; Banished

Aberro had spent the whole night watching over the boys in case Billie and Christie decided to attack. All of the extended family were in the house, Phoebe and Coop were settled on the couch which Aberro had teased them about to no end. Paige and Henry were in their room and Piper and Leo had been in their own room until four when they had woken up to take over the watch from Paige. Then of course there was himself and his two charges.

They were now all stood around in the kitchen eating the dredges of what remained from Piper's rather large idea of breakfast. They were all waiting for the attack to come and they were showing it in the motions. Everyone minus himself and the two boys carried around a set of potions to ward off an attack.

"What's got you so annoyed?" Coop asked him over as he placed a cup of strong coffee in front of Aberro in offering. He turned his nose up to it. He'd hated the stuff as a human and now as a bird he hated it even more.

"Why couldn't they wait till tomorrow to attack?" He trilled at Coop rhetorically letting his Phoenix side through. "I could've shown them what it means to attack my boys."

Coop just raised an eyebrow in question, not wanting to give anything away.

"Today is the last day that I have to remain this way." He explained to Coop.

"Oh." Was all the Cupid said getting him a set of slaps from Phoebe as she tried to find out what had been said.

She was distracted however when the phone began to ring. Paige stepped over to answer it and after a few seconds passed the handset to Phoebe with a quiet, "It's for you."

"Hello?...Yes, that's me." She said. "Yeah, that's my apartment….What?...I'll be right there!" She slammed down the handset and reached for her keys.

"What happened?" Piper spoke. Aberro perked up paying close attention.

"There's been a fire in my apartment. The fire marshal needs me there as soon as possible." Phoebe explained, clearly rather distraught about it. Aberro flapped his wings a few times to gain altitude and then settled on her shoulder to trill calmingly into her ear. He got a grateful smile in return as she settled down, the fine shaking in her limbs gradually calming till it was no more. "I have to go. If I don't I'll get accused of arson."

"It might be a trap set by Billie and Christie." Paige pointed out.

"Then we'll all go!" Piper declared.

"That's probably exactly what they want, all of us out of the house so they can get to the nexus or something. It's been done before by several." Phoebe protested having the best knowledge on the matter as it was Cole that was really the first to successfully do it and then banish Piper and Paige from the manor.

Paige was the one that solved the problem. "We three should go, so if it is a trap then we can fight our way out. Leo, Henry, Coop and the boys can stay here under Aberro's protection."

"Agreed, lets be quick about this!" Piper said before gesturing to Paige to orb them.

"Wait!" Coop got between them, "You need to drive, if you turn up only two minutes after the marshal called the house phone he'll be suspicious."

"Fine, but we'll be back as soon as possible." Paige declared before leaving the room after kissing Henry on the way out. Piper followed after kissing Leo and Phoebe surprised everyone by pecking Coop on the cheek.

"Be careful, please." She whispered to him, which only Coop and Aberro, with his slightly heightened hearing heard.

Coop went bright red and his hand came up to touch his cheek in bewilderment, with a confused look that quickly turned into a light glare when he noticed Aberro looking at him with an amused look on his face.

Leo and Henry picked up the boys and walked with them into the living room as Coop, with Aberro on his shoulder, followed at a more sedate pace. "What do you think Billie and Christie will do?" Coop asked him.

"I don't honestly know," Aberro responded carefully. "I tried to talk all of the creatures out of the fight but I know that a few wouldn't have listened so they will probably come into it somewhere. They know the families powers too well to try a frontal attack and I don't think they will try another attack against the boys like last time. If they do anything it will be sneaky and it will happen fast."

"So not good then." Coop summed up.

"As I used to say to Jason, we will handle things as they come." Aberro said sadly.

'_And they'll come whether we are prepared or not.'_ Aberro snapped his head up as the saying was finished in his mind by what sounded like Jason's voice.

"Without the link that's impossible." He trilled aloud without realising it. Coop heard him and was about to ask him what he meant when two figures suddenly appeared from the air next to the fireplace. Evidently having been by invisibility up until then.

Even as Aberro was charging an attack they were throwing three potions straight at the three adults in the room. Coop vanished in a pink glow and the potion vial flew through him shattering harmlessly against the wall. Leo and Henry weren't as lucky as both were hit and collapsed on the spot.

Coop reappeared in front of the two boys even as Wyatt charged his shield around himself and his younger brother. It was then that the girls realised their mistake at having not attacked the Phoenix when they had the element of surprise, both were blasted straight off of their feet as a bolt of lightning struck them squarely where they shoulders were just touching sending them flying in opposite directions.

Billie was the first to recover as she blasted Coop against the far wall leaving a large indent where he hit. Coop fell to the ground unconscious. Aberro spared him a glance as Christie stood and raised her own arm to throw another potion. Aberro drew air into his lungs and started his call. Christie as expected fell to her knees in agony but what surprised him most was that Billie did the same.

"It's a shame for you that Paige taught Billie so well in potions." Christie managed to gasp out before they both downed a potion. They glowed and eerie red colour for a second before shrugging of his call's affects as if it was a mere nuisance. "Protection against your call." She explained as if this was a normal event just as she threw her potion hitting Aberro squarely.

He didn't even try to dodge recognising the aura of the potion as one of fire. The explosion rocked the room slightly but Aberro was unaffected apart from the buffeting of wind trying to upset his hovering. He reappeared out of the smoke with lightning and hail swirling around him in preparation of their fight.

And so it began.

**Phoebe's Apartment (Immediately after)**

Phoebe opened the already ajar door further and walked in, bracing herself against the inevitable dastruction, the other two followed and all three gasped at the sight that greeted them.

Nothing was even touched, let alone burned. In the centre of the room stood a tall figure, impossibly tall. A Giant.

"Took you long enough!" Came a small voice from behind the Giant. The tall man stepped to the side to reveal a Leprechaun.

Piper muttered something undecipherable under her breath and although Paige and Phoebe couldn't make out the words it was obviously less than pleasant.

"Why did you call us here?" Paige asked slowly.

"Christie wanted you split up, so we all split you up." The Giant answered in his slow grumbling way.

"This is ridiculous!" Piper cursed, flicking her hands out at the two. She didn't want to kill him as they were still classed as Good Creatures but they still froze when she wanted them to. "Paige orb them somewhere far away." She ordered.

"Japan!" Paige yelled and instantly the two creatures burst into an array of white orbs that vanished from sight as she sent them to the middle of Tokyo harbour.

"House, house, house!" Piper shouted at Paige as she and Phoebe grabbed at her hands but before Paige could disappear a loud crack echoed across the room shocking her into inaction.

A blast of black light smacked Paige in the chest sending her slumping to the group as dizziness overtook her. Phoebe and Piper stared in shock at the new addition to the room, a man in a long black cloak, with a deep hood covering his face in a shadow too dense to see through. Piper was the first to recognise the clothing as that which the Wizards had worn when they had attacked them in that cell with Harry.

"Patience." The man said, a rough gravely voice that seemed to be distorted by the shadows. "I doubt that those two brats have finished killing your family yet, so how about we play for a while. I never did believe that those '_creatures_' could manage to last more than a few seconds. I don't know why Christie would have asked them for help. Truly pitiful."

They could almost hear the smirk through the distorted voice. Phoebe crouched slowly beside the wreching form of Paige to try to find out what was wrong with her. "What did you do to her?" Piper asked as she moved between their unknown attacker and her two sisters.

"I could have done so much to her." The man boasted. "That's the beauty of proper magic, you can do almost anything. All you need is a wand and some skill."

Piper watched as the man brought up the stick in his hand that she recognised as a wand.

"This time I refrained to only using a discomfort spell, though the effect will last well into the day if I have anything to say about it. And by then you'll all be dead and nothing will stand between my Master and complete domination of this Muggle-loving excuse for a country." He boasted.

Before any of the girls could move the man made a complex swish with his right hand and wand and the air between them exploded as a concussion wave rippled out throwing Piper backwards into the wall and Phoebe down over her younger sisters convulsing body. Piper struggled to her feet and flicked her wrists to try to blow him up.

"Ah!" He screamed as a chunk of his arm was blown off. "That hurt you filthy piece of trash!" He snarled as he waved his wand again.

"**Avada Kedavra!"**

Piper threw herself to the side to avoid the sickly green coloured spell that they had been warned about. The spell struck the fish tank which glowed an eerie green before fading leaving the five fish inside floating upside down in the water. Dead.

"Piper, freeze him!" Phoebe yelled. Piper did as told but instead of completely freezing him, he only slowed enough for Piper to cross the room to her sisters and grab Phoebe's hand. Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand so that they could tap into the Power of Three.

"We call upon the ancient power of good,

Vanquish this Evil whose power is not understood,

Evil that resides in the body of our kind,

Be banished from life, soul and mind!"

The impromptu spell may not have been brilliantly worded but the meaning was clear and as she and Piper repeated it over and over magic began to surround their attacker even as he overcame Piper's freezing power. His spells were absorbed by the magic as it built, and then suddenly the cry of the Killing Curse met their hearing even as he exploded into a cloud of black speck.

Piper and Phoebe threw themselves to the ground, narrowly dodging the hastily cast Killing Curse which flew unaffected by their own killing spell.

They stood carefully searching for any other danger and found none. A groan brought their attention to their youngest sister. "What happened?" She winced as she tried to stand.

"The spell must have worn off when he died." Piper announced and then continued with distress lacing her voice. "No time, orb us back to the house!"

They burst into orbs and were almost immediately facing a scene of complete destruction. Piper automatically honed in on her two sons covered by her eldest son's shield. Paige first noticed Leo and Henry unconscious against the sofa. Phoebe took in the sight of her new love bleeding freely from a head injury where he lay against a cracked wall.

They all then turned to see the two very tired figures of Billie and Christie and then followed the direction of the girls' attention to a figure dressed in what looked like black combat gear.

**Halliwell Manor (A while ago)**

Aberro was beginning to tire; the brats had at least come prepared this time. They also outnumbered him, which in his Animagus form put him at a severe disadvantage. A large bird form wasn't the best for dodging fast thrown magical attacks from two different directions.

He was already on the slightly charred side, more from bruises and explosions then the actual magical attacks themselves. He paused in his assessment of the fight to dodge the combined attack that formed between the two girls. The large fireball blasted apart the coffee table causing wood and glass splinters to fly into Wyatt's protective shield which flickered slightly. The boy had never had to hold a shield up for this length of time before and Aberro knew that the constant attacks against it, purposely cast or not, were beginning to take their toll on the six year old.

Aberro made his decision even as he was blasted into the far wall by the brats' latest spell, a combination of precision aiming of a fireball and a potion. He didn't want to break the rules set by the Elders but he no longer had an option. He knew that Wyatt couldn't hold up the shield for much longer and he had seen that Christie knew it also as she had started directing the odd attack against the glistening blue dome.

He picked himself up off of the burned floor of the living room and flapped once to land on the back of the couch. He trilled a last energising call at Wyatt and was rewarded when the shield flared brighter again as he regained some energy.

Christie and Billie paused to glance at the shield and then just as they were about to throw a couple of pre-made potions at it Chris stopped crying and then looked directly at Aberro through the shield.

"Jason!" He shouted pointing at the Dark Phoenix as if the bird being Jason was the most obvious thing in the world. The two girls spun instantly to face the Phoenix thinking that he was plotting something but Aberro only sent them an amused look before stepping off the sofa.

The girls watched in shock as the Phoenix that they had been fighting for the last five minutes stepped out into open space and then fluidly changed shape so that when the sound of feet hitting the ground reached everyone's ears it wasn't a bird that faced them but a twenty-five year old guy garbed in what looked like black fighting gear.

Before they could even reach for a potion or even cry out Harry flung out his hand summoning his magic to him. A huge blast of solid air and magic slammed into the two girls throwing them bodily into the fireplace.

Harry smirked at Billie's shocked face. "It's not so easy when it isn't a bird your trying to pick on is it?"

Christie however didn't even seem to care about the change and just flung out a fireball at Harry.

"**Protego!" **Harry called holding his hands in front of him as a blue shield flew up around him deflecting the attack against the ceiling. The shield fell straight afterwards and Harry flung out his hand again, **"Rictusempra!"**

Christie was hit by the magic and flung head first up and into the mirror above the mantelpiece, what was previously the only intact item in the room. Billie responded by flinging her last potion at Harry which caught him in the side as he was unused to his original body after so long in his Phoenix form.

The exploding potion had little effect on him but it did take a lot of his last remaining reserves to stop it from taking out his left ribcage.

He was already feeling the drain on his reserves, weakened already from the last weeks defending against the brats' attacks on the boys and then again at the meeting calling for the Ruling Phoenixes and now the last six minutes of constant fighting. He threw himself forwards as Billie glanced at Christie to make sure she was still in the fight, boosting his speed with his magic he struck her in the face with his fist, succeeding in breaking her nose quite soundly. She recoiled backwards, her hands flying to her nose to check the damage.

Harry's mistake though was not to keep a close eye on Christie who took the opportunity to pull an athame from her belt and with the aid of her magic threw it far faster then was normally possible. Harry's only warning was a yell from that part of his mind that he usually associated with his now non-existent soulmate bond. He turned to face the athame just as it struck his right side, tearing through his battle gear and into his ribs.

He went down to his knees as his breath was forcibly ejected from his now useless right lung. At least he had turned otherwise it would have probably gone straight through his spinal cord and thank Merlin for his battle gear that gave him at least some protection if not a lot.

He numbly watched through his rapidly clouding vision as Billie went to stand beside her older sister. "It might have taken us longer than expected to kill you but at least you'll be dead before the so called Charmed Ones get back, and by then the others will be dead as well." Christie boasted.

"You foolish brat," Harry spat blood at the obnoxious girls feet. "I'm already dead!" He said as he forced himself to stand even through the pain, and then taking hold of the athame he yanked it out and threw it to the side.

The girls looked on in shock as the wound glowed brightly before healing completely. Harry burst into orbs and using his slight mix of orbing disappeared in a spiral of blue-white orbs and reappeared in front of the boys again.

"You're a Whitelighter?" Billie asked in shock.

"I'm Wyatt and Chris' Whitelighter just as Paige is yours." Harry spat at her. "She taught you and trusted you and you tried to kill her family." Harry was going to say more until he realised just how exhausted he had become. He wasn't used to using so much magic, nor was he used to channelling it through his human body.

Christie and Billie both seemed to recognise their true advantage in that instant and before Harry could properly dodge the attack he was being clipped in the shoulder by a large fireball, testament to their combined power.

'_Oh Merlin! I need help.' _He thought desperately, searching for anything that could help him. Almost as soon as he had thought it a surge of emotions flooded his mind and what had recently been a gaping hole in his mind filled with the feeling of love and contentment that could only be from his soulmate. Harry grabbed at it as he faced the girls and pulled up Jason's magical reserves through this miraculously formed bond and combined it with his own and he realised for the first time since his and Jason's soulmates bond was broken that he felt truly alive again.

Power flowed off of him again just as a flurry of white orbs flooded the entrance between the living room and the hallway to his right and the brats' left.

Piper, Phoebe and a very ill looking Paige appeared from the orbs looking rather messy and tired but they perked up dramatically as they took in the body littered room, then the brats followed by focusing on him. Before he could say anything Piper had flicked her wrists and he felt the dart of magic fly out almost too fast to even sense. He raised his hand and using his combined powers caught the dense magic and deflected it at the first available target which happened to by Christie, adding as much to the punch as he dared.

The effect was instantaneous as Christie seemed to be in pain for a split second before exploding into a myriad of black and red lights as she was destroyed.

"Harry?" Phoebe screamed as they finally recognised the figure before them. Piper though was more bothered about Billie who was staring in dazed shock at where her sister had been standing. She raised her hands to send the same attack at her that she had accidentally sent at her youngest sister's last charge but Phoebe grabbed at her hands with a small shake of her hands.

Billie stared at them and then at the boys still hidden beneath Wyatt's shield. She grabbed a potion from her belt and was about to throw it at her feet to disappear when Harry reacted. Stepping through what he had dubbed as a doorway he shimmered as he vanished and reappeared next to the girl, grabbing the vial from her loosened fingers even as he hit her with a soundless and wandless binding charm. The Charmed One's just stared as glistening coils of gold rope appeared around her holding her arms tightly to her side and keeping her from speaking.

"Paige, we have people to heal." He told his own old Whitelighter pointedly even as he knocked the now struggling girl down amongst the remains of the sofa. He stepped up to Leo and placed his hand over his chest. His hand glowed silver for a few seconds. Piper in the meantime grabbed her, now unshielded, sons in a crushing hug even as Wyatt drifted off to sleep in her arms from exhaustion. Paige made her way instantly to Coop and started healing his head with a warm golden light.

Harry shook his head slowly to Phoebe when she asked if he could heal them. "They're not injured." He told her ignoring her pointed look at the silver instead of golden light. "They were hit by some kind of sleeping draught, low level. Nothing compared to what I am used to making."

"Harry!" Harry snapped his head up to the now awake Coop. "What are you doing? The Elders are going to crucify you!"

"I didn't have any choice, those brats out matched Aberro and were going to get through Wyatt's shield before long." He explained.

"What about the bond?" Coop asked meaning whether being human again had notified Jason.

"It's too late, I think he already knows, I can feel the link and am drawing on his magic even now. I used all of mine." He explained as he moved his hand to check Henry's condition.

"The Elders won't be please." Coop pointed out, but it was obvious that he had already taken Harry's side in the hypothetical argument.

"This is beyond them, I think." Harry pondered, "I sensed the link reforming just as we left the kitchen, before I was me again."

"What are you two talking about?" Phoebe asked in exasperation.

"And where is Aberro?" Piper asked looking around the room for the Phoenix.

"Harry _is_ Aberro." Coop explained. "Or rather, Aberro is Harry's animal form."

"I'll explain later, I promise." Harry said as he got the same readings from Henry. "For now, just except that I am Wyatt and Chris' new Whitelighter and that I am in a load of trouble with the Elders over blowing my cover before I should have."

Piper looked like she was going to ask something else but then noticed Henry and her husbands still sleeping forms. "Can you wake them up?"

Harry shook his head away from the distraction and looked at her before focusing on the two men. He placed a hand on both of their chests before muttering the 'Enervate' spell under his breathe, more out of habit than need. Both men opened their eyes blearily as the last of the potions effects were drained from their systems.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing that Leo asked seeing the stranger above him.

"Harry Potter, your sons' Whitelighter and former charge of your sister-in-law. Any more questions?" He asked rather sarcastically. "Good, because I have this brat to deal with."

It was at that moment that Piper, Phoebe and Paige took in his real appearance. Silver almost completely covered his eyes, his skin was pale, his hair limp with far too much silver than was natural.

"Heartbreak?" Phoebe muttered under her breathe so that only her two sisters and Coop could hear.

"You were coerced rather than chose to become evil but under testament of a Phoenix's call were found to be at least bordering on Evil." He stated emotionlessly as he banished her binds knowing that she wouldn't try anything with the whole family against her. "For this, and attacking the Halliwell family and betraying the side of light as well as coercing other creatures of good to do the same, I banish you from the magical community as a whole."

Billie only looked on in confusion so Harry continued as he drew up power from across the soulmates bond. "Using the permission given to me by the Ruling Phoenixes and my position as Whitelighter I hereby strip you of your connection to magic as punishment for these crimes."

A gasp was heard from Coop and Leo who actually understood what he was about to do but both thought that he would have to call an Elder. Harry continued, "As repentance for crimes committed against my charges I carry out this punishment myself."

He held his palms up between himself and the eighteen year old girl and summoned all the power he had at his disposal to insure that it was done.

"**Veneficium Adnexus Confringo!" **His voice echoed as a blast of white light struck Billie causing her to convulse for a few seconds.

Coop and the Charmed One's being magical recoiled as they felt the huge magical surge as it dispersed out of Billie and went free. Harry barely noticed as he felt his own connection to his soulmate vanish again to the depressing emptiness that had become his punishment for leaving Jason alone on this Earth.

"Jason!" He dimly heard Chris call out one last time. He turned to see his younger charge before his world began to blur and darken as he succumbed to his exhaustion without Jason's magic holding him up. He saw Coop move to catch him as he fell and felt two other men grab him, presumably Leo and Henry but then he knew no more.

A/N; What do you all think? Probably a bit to much action in this chapter, but I really didn't want to give you guys a serious cliffhanger.

Harry's last spell broken down basically means Magic/Sorcery, binding/connection and break apart/destroy. I am hopeless at Latin grammer so please don't complain, if anyone knows better please do let me know the correct way to write it and if it still sounds like a powerful spell I will edit it. Thanks.

Please review! Phoenix Catcher


	14. Unspeakable

A Second Life

Chapter 14; Unspeakable

All through the night someone sat with Harry. He gradually looked healthier as the night went on but he still looked on the frail side, he no longer had the athletic frame of someone that spent his life in war.

In the morning the eight members of the extended Halliwell family were all gathered around him. Piper and Leo were seated on one chair with Wyatt and Chris between them, Paige and Phoebe had both claimed the two single seats in the room whilst Henry and Coop stood.

"He looks better this morning than he did last night." Phoebe added to the conversation as they all looked at the wrapped up figure of their protector laid out on the second sofa in the room.

"He was magically exhausted." Coop explained. "It's shocking that he is recharging so fast."

"What do you mean? Magically Exhausted?" Phoebe asked the question going through everyone's minds. They'd been using magic for over seven years now and never had they felt tired after using large amounts of it.

"He's type of magic uses far more effort than yours. Your magic is that of the world and therefore doesn't take as much work to use." Leo explained. "Plus I expect that disuse of his powers over the last three weeks and then the fighting yesterday all of a sudden tired him out more than usual."

"And reopening his soul mate bond." Coop put in. And then continued at the confused looks he got. "A soul mate bond is a complete bond. Body, Mind, Magic and Soul. When they were fully bonded they had complete access to each others thoughts and magic."

"So his bond with Jason broke when Harry was killed." Piper summed up with horror etching across her face.

"Yes," a voice spoke up making them all jump. They all automatically looked down at Harry on the sofa but he was still completely asleep. Then as one their heads swung to look at the new person in the room. He crossed the room in a couple of strides, Piper's hands came up to freeze him but Leo grabbed them to stop her. The man dropped to his knees next to Harry.

"Jason!" Chris cried out making the man jump around to focus on the young boy.

"You're Jason?" Coop asked. He got a nod in return. "The Elders are not going to like this."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked Coop.

"They banned Harry from seeing Jason, even though they knew the pain they were going through." Coop told them. "I told them myself the pain Harry was going through."

Jason must have sensed that out of the group Coop knew the most about everything that had happened as he turned to face him directly, leaving one hand holding Harry's hand. "What happened? He should be dead."

The last word came out strained. "He did die. He became a Whitelighter. They're like guardian angels that protect Witches." Coop explained before pointing at the two boys. "He was given Chris and Wyatt as his first charges."

"Don't they normally wait at least six months?" Leo asked remembering his own death and first charge.

"They normally do but the Elders were forced to assign him straight away because his abilities were needed." Coop explained. "They do this to stop ties from their lives pulling at them." He sighed as he looked at the two soul mates. "They blocked anyone's attempts at seeking him through magic and as an added precaution ordered him stay in his Phoenix form so that you wouldn't be able to accidentally sense him."

"So why is he in human form?" Jason asked.

"He must have been forced to turn back into human form so that he could fight with his magic." Here the group told Jason everything that had happened over the last few weeks ending in Billie being driven to the airport and told to go to which ever relatives she chose and never return to San Francisco.

"He should wake up any time now then." Jason told them having witnessed Harry's magical exhaustion before. "Normally wizards use wands to draw power to them and then use that stored magic to cast spells. Harry taught me wandless magic which uses the magic within you to cast spells so it drains us." To prove his point he waved his hand at the remains of the mirror against the wall. One of the only items that the girls hadn't already repaired with magic. He muttered something under his breath only out of habit and the shards flew up into the frame set on the wall and reformed seamlessly.

"How did you find us?" Paige asked.

"Three weeks ago after Harry's death the Unspeakables approached me about training. They noticed the large increase in magic that I experienced shortly after Harry died." He told them glancing down at Harry. "This is actually my first assignment, I was sent here to San Francisco two days ago because of a large power build up. Yesterday I kept getting strange flashbacks about times with Harry, things we used to say to each other and then suddenly I felt like Harry was pulling at my magical reserves like he's had to do before so I gave them to him. Our bond has started to form again so all I had to do was follow it here."

"What is this power they sent you to find?" Paige asked curiously.

He seemed to be wanting to say something but it wouldn't form on his tongue. "I'm sorry," he said eventually, "that's too detailed. I'm under a magically binding contract. I cant give details passed what I've already said to anyone who doesn't have clearance. Though I think I should be able to say that I was contacted this morning to say that the power had disappeared but to stay here in case it pops back up again."

"Where are you staying?" Piper asked.

"I think you American's call them Motels. Though I might upgrade to a hotel if I am going to stay in the area for a while." He told them.

"You can stay here if you like." Piper told them. "We have two empty rooms after all."

"You sure?" He asked.

"We're sure." Leo told them. "Harry is obviously still the boys' Whitelighter and you might as well stay with him."

"Thanks."

Anything else that he was going to say was forgotten when the hand he held tightened it's grip. He dropped to his soulmate's side again and watched as Harry's eyes fluttered.

"Jason?" Harry whispered in shock. Jason nodded happily and pulled his love into a hug. "She said you would find me but I didn't believe her." Harry said with tears in his eyes as he realised that the space in his heart was once again filled. Harry saw the group behind Jason and gave them a grateful smile. He turned to Piper. "What happened at Phoebe's flat?"

They told him everything about the magical creatures and then about the mysterious Wizard that they had killed. Harry and Jason both looked saddened by the mention of a 'Master.'

"If it wasn't for the fact he wasn't wearing a bone mask I would say that he was a Death Eater." Harry told them.

"Who did he mean by Master?" Piper asked.

"Probably another self proclaimed Dark Lord." Jason suggested.

"Like the one that Harry killed?" Phoebe asked.

They both nodded. "If this Dark Lord plans on taking over your magic and then use it to take over my world of magic then I had better make a call to the Unspeakables."

"Are you going to call for backup?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Jason told him before turning to Piper. "Can I borrow your phone?" He walked into the hallway when she nodded.

"I should report this to the Elders." Harry told them before struggling to stand.

"Their not going to be happy that Jason is here." Coop warned him.

"I know." Harry grinned, "but it's out of their control. She told me it would happen."

"Who's she?" Coop asked.

"An Angel of Destiny." Harry told him before smirking and disappearing in a flurry of white lights.

**Olympia**

Harry reappeared in a large room filled with people. The majority wore golden robes like Joel always wore but a few wore the standard white. Harry looked down self-consciously at his own black clothing but just shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"Greetings Harry." An elder said cheerfully drawing everyone's attention to him. "You have come to report on the events that occurred yesterday?"

"I have." Harry replied with respect.

"Please, my friends." The Elder turned to the Whitelighters in the room. "If we could have some privacy for a moment." No one questioned it. A few of the white cloaked figures orbed out while the rest walked down along the corridor out of the room.

"Now," The Elder continued, the others forming a loose circle around him, their hoods shading their eyes but not hiding their identities like they did with the Whitelighters. "What have you come to report?"

"Firstly," Harry told them, "that Christie is dead and that I have stripped Billie of her powers and banished her."

A lot of the Elders seemed disconcerted with this news but were silenced by the one that had asked the question. "We knew that the Ultimate Power had been defeated but not how. What happened?"

"Billie and Christie turned some of the Good creatures against the Charmed Ones and used them to distract the sisters so that they could attack and kill my charges. I held them off but was forced to return to me human form in order to keep them at bay." Harry explained still feeling a bit weary from the day before. "Piper, Phoebe and Paige defeated the Leprechaun and Giant but were attacked by a Wizard from my own world. They were almost killed but managed to defeat him and returned to the Manor."

"How did they defeat the Ultimate Power?" A different Elder asked.

"The Charmed One's only had a part to play in the Ultimate Power's defeat." An older voice put in making Harry's head spin around to look at him. "I sense you have much worse news to tell us, young Whitelighter."

"I do." Harry stated. "My own fight against Billie and Christie was not going well and I didn't have the power to defeat them."

"You are a Whitelighter, they could not have killed you." Another Elder put in.

"This is true, why did you not remain in your Phoenix form and wait for the Charmed Ones to return?" The first Elder said, though he sounded more curious than accusative, though by the postures of many of the Elders it was clear some believed that he had made a mistake.

"I could have remained in my Phoenix form but I did not know if the Charmed Ones would be back anytime soon but my charges were their objective and Wyatt's shield would not have protected him for much longer. As it is he was severely tied before the end. My charges' safety will always come before your rules, no matter the consequences." By the end Harry was nearly yelling.

"Calm down, Harry." Harry took in a deep breath when he recognised Joel's voice. "We do not all believe you to be reckless. I know that what you did was your only choice. Everything you did."

"What do you mean, Joel?" One of the older Elder's asked. "What have you not told us?"

Harry took pity on his friend. "The bond between myself and my Soulmate reopened during the fight to give me the power I needed to hold them off. Because of this I was able to amplify and redirect Piper's power when she mistook me for an enemy and used it to kill Christie."

"Why did you not inform us of this information?" The Elder turned on Joel again.

"This information was given to me through a vision of a meeting between Harry and an Angel of Destiny." Joel explained keeping a calm voice that impressed Harry.

"What of your old Soulmate now?" An Elder asked making Harry's blood boil.

"He is not my _old _Soulmate!" Harry spat. "He _is _my Soulmate. He was on a mission for the Department of Mysteries and was already in San Francisco when I drew on his powers. He tracked the bond this morning and was already there when I awoke from my exhaustion."

"So you have been exposed?" One Elder, who hadn't already spoken, asked.

"Yes, but only as a Whitelighter, it isn't like he is unaware of magic." Harry answered honestly.

"But he is now aware of our world." He asked.

"His mission was to track an unknown power build up here in San Francisco which means the Unspeakables are already aware that something is here." Harry told them. "I used to be an Unspeakable, if they were already on the trail it wouldn't have been a question of if we were exposed but when. They are too good to have missed all the demonic things that happen in this city."

"Agreed." The leader spoke up, shocking most. "They would have found the Halliwell's eventually. And if not them then any other. These are not normal humans were are talking about, but people trained in tracking magic. Tell me, what you know of this encounter between the Charmed One's and the Wizard."

"By what they described I would say he was almost like a Death Eater, but working for a different Master, and if this Master is already plotting to take other your world before going after my old one then he might be powerful and smart enough to be a serious threat." Harry explained. "Jason has reported their presence to the Department of Mysteries but will not mention our presence."

"This may in fact prove to be beneficial to us. These Dark Wizards are an unknown to the witches here, we will only stand a chance with outside help and your Soulmate can provide that vital link without causing too much to be revealed, if anything needs to be revealed at all."

"What of their bond?" An Elder asked. "We do not allow Soulmate bonds with Whitelighters."

Joel was the one to stick up for Harry this time. "We have no choice, they were Soulmate's long before he died and the bond itself is far beyond our powers to break. It is his destiny to be Jason's Soulmate."

"We can not undo this, as regrettable as it is." The semi-leader stated making Harry feel annoyed again. "Whitelighter, you will return to your duty of watching over your charges. Report to us on anything that occurs with your old world, but remember, you are a protector now, not a fighter."

Joel walked Harry out of the room when they were dismissed. "What did he mean by that last bit?" Harry asked.

"You are a Whitelighter now Harry, you are meant to be a protector. You have fought your war and won, it is no longer your responsibility to fight every evil. You must focus on protecting Wyatt and Chris and help them to face their own trials." Joel told him kindly.

"I understand. I'm just not used to standing on the side lines when Evil is involved." Harry sighed.

"This Evil is for the Charmed One's to fight, not you." Joel explained. "I'm not saying you cannot help them, but protecting Wyatt and Chris is your destiny now. I would even go so far as to say that this is the chance to live that you never got in your life."

Harry was about to say more when he heard his name echo through the air. "Piper's calling me." Harry told Joel and after quickly hugging the young Elder he left.

**Halliwell Manor**

Harry appeared in the kitchen of the Manor and ended up facing Piper and Leo. "What's the matter?"

"What happened with the Elders?" Leo asked.

"They've accepted what happened yesterday. They also want you to work with the Unspeakables but only through Jason. They don't want you exposed to my old world without good reason." Harry told them before pausing to think for a while. "I want you to get everyone together tomorrow for a crash course on my magic."

"What for?" Piper asked.

"To get you ready to fight it." Harry told her simply.

"Ok, we'll let the other know, we'll call you when we get everyone together." Piper told him.

There was a brief silence before Harry spoke again. "How is Wyatt? I forgot to check on him earlier with everything happening."

"He's got a bit of a fever, but other than that, he's just been a bit tired today." Piper explained.

"That's to be expected from the amount of magic he channelled yesterday." Harry smiled so as not to worry her. He was actually rather confused about the child's magic. He hadn't noticed it till yesterday but Wyatt had been drawing magic from around him like wizards would draw magic to a wand. The Charmed One's just asked magic to do something and it would happen, Wyatt would actually shape the magic himself. It confused him slightly.

He realised that they had gone another few seconds without noise when Leo spoke. "We'll look after them tonight, you don't need to worry. You need to go see Jason."

Harry nodded gratefully before thinking of a change of clothing, something that Joel had mentioned in his initial training. White orbs circled him and his combat gear changed to simple jeans, t-shirt and hoody. "Call me if you need me?" He asked rather than told them.

"Sure, Harry." Piper said. "Oh, and you're looking much better today by the way."

Harry gave her a confused look and Leo took pity on him.

"You're not as pale and your eyes aren't streaked silver anymore." Leo told him.

"And you just generally look much healthier." Piper concluded, making Harry smile. "Now, hurry up and get back to your boyfriend. I know you're dying to see him."

Harry found a doorway to apparate out and just as he was stepping through he heard Piper tell him that he and Jason were expected at their family celebratory dinner at seven tomorrow evening.

**Highway 13; Just west of San Francisco**

Harry reappeared silently in a dark corner of the dingy motel room and instantly spotted Jason talking into a crystal ball. The normal communication device given to operatives going into an area without floo connections. They were usual enough in the muggle world not to attract too much attention if they were found. Harry made sure to stay out of Jason's view as he finished his report to the Department and also stayed out of the view of whoever was receiving the report. He didn't want to be seen by his old colleagues and didn't want to give away the fact that Jason had company if Jason looked at him.

He didn't have to wait long though as Jason finished the conversation claiming to be tired and grabbed a towel from the table top and placed it neatly over the device.

"You don't have to hide in the corner anymore." Jason told him with humour in his voice. Though there was something else there too. Eagerness?

"How did you know I was there?" Harry asked stepping forwards into the light of the bedside lamp.

Jason tapped the side of his head. "I felt your thoughts swarming the room. You're not even trying to cover them like normal."

"Oh god." Harry winced. "After so long as a Phoenix I never noticed I'd brought down my walls." He started to rebuild them but was drawn out of it when he felt a very familiar hand settle on his arm.

"No, please don't." Jason asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I haven't felt your thoughts in so long. I missed it."

Harry choked at the hint of hurt in Jason's voice and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"I know you are, and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it." Jason told him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Harry lost the control to speak as tears started to fall down his cheeks. He resorted to using his thoughts to get his broken words across. '_I should've found another way!'_

'_There was no other way. And it doesn't matter anyway. You're here now.' _Jason told him. '_You have another chance to live, and I'm here with you.'_

'_What about when you have to go back to England?'_

'_I've been assigned to help in the investigation when they send the Unspeakable team. Then afterwards I'll just request some time off. They wont refuse it. Everyone tried to get me to stop after you died anyway. After that we'll just have to figure something else out.'_

Harry sighed contently as he pulled Jason down onto the bed next to him. His eyes closed as a wave of tiredness waved over him. Partly his own and partly Jason's. '_Let's get some rest, we can talk more in the morning._'

And for the first time since his death, he slept peacefully and soundly, in the arms of the man he loved.


	15. The Letter

A Second Life

Chapter 15; The Letter

**The Wandering Myth - Five years later**

Harry woke to the sounds of chimes going off near his ear and he blinked a few times in frustration before lifting his head off of the nice warm pillow he had been using for the night. He thought for a moment that it could be the Elders calling for him but then he woke that little extra needed amount and flicked his wrist at the magical alarm clock on the bedside table which shut off. It used to yell for them to wake up when it was new but had long since learnt what Harry did to it for being too noisy and rude and now it erred on the side of caution, though according to Jason it was rather lippy whenever Harry wasn't around.

His pillow moved with a low groan that made Harry smile down at the face of his soul mate. His blond streaked brown hair was mused into small tuffs around his head from sleeping and his dark blue eyes blinked up at Harry in that moment of confusion that Harry loved watching as Jason slowly woke up.

"Hey love." Harry whispered quietly.

"It can't be morning already!" Jason groaned before blinking rapidly to clear his head. "Sorry, hi."

Harry chuckled and leaned down to kiss Jason's chest lovingly before working his way up and placing a more tender one of his soul mate's lips. "It's midday." Harry told him as he pulled away.

"I suppose I should be getting up then." Jason sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Harry twisted to the side to take his own weight off of him and leant on the one arm. "I've got stuff to clear up downstairs before we open again."

It was one of the advantages of Jason running his pub again and Harry living secretly in the flat above it. It had taken two years after the remaking of the soul mate bond for Jason to leave the Department of Mysteries and take back over the running of The Wandering Myth but it meant that his hours were very similar to Harry's. Harry, who's main charges were Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell, spent most of his time in America and hence the working hours of the pub matched that of daylight there.

Harry and Jason woke up in England about an hour before most American's began waking and apart from the odd call during the night or the odd charge in other parts of the world it worked out well.

"So, what's the plan today?" Jason asked him.

"It's the boys' last day of school before the holidays, so I'm sure they'll both be getting into as much trouble as possible. Especially Wyatt." Jason smirked at Harry in amusement. Harry always lit up when he was talking about his two charges. He bled for them, cried with them, laughed with them. They'd grown up with him as their Whitelighter and even an Uncle and he had even died for them. Though dying wasn't such a big deal to somebody that was already dead.

"Poor Piper." Jason chuckled. "Do you have to go now?"

"Not unless one of them calls me." Harry smiled over at his soul mate soothingly. It had been so long since he hadn't had any charge's voices in his head that it was commonplace to him. The longer he spent with a person and got to know them the firmer that bond became. He could hear Chris and Wyatt call him as if they were standing right next to him and could find them anywhere on the planet unless they orbed into the Underworld like Wyatt had two years ago much to Harry and Piper's consternation. Other bonds like the one between himself and Piper, Paige, Phoebe and the other three children of the Halliwell family were slightly weaker but only because they weren't actually his charges. Whenever he got a new charge the link was forged for the duration of the assignment and apart from two other permanent charges the others came and went.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower so if Michael arrives can you let him in?" Jason asked.

"Sure, love." Harry agreed. Michael was the only living person, other than Jason and the Halliwells, that knew he lived in the flat above The Wandering Myth or even that he still existed. They'd taken great pains to ensure that nobody would ever see Harry Potter again. Harry stood and made his way to the cabinet at the side of the room. He never left clothing in plain sight here but he had several sets of clothing that he preferred stored away along with Jason's clothing and since they were both around the same size nobody would be any the wiser if they stumbled across them.

He changed into his black combat trousers and black t-shirt before pulling his black combat jacket over the top. He couldn't have looked less like a Whitelighter if he tried. As he finished pulling on a pair of sturdy trainers his rather wet soul mate returned to the room with a towel around his waist and water running out of his flattened hair and down his torso. Harry stood up and closed the gap. He ran his hands across the wet skin before stepping away. "I promised Kevin I'd teach him the basics of martial arts and it should be morning enough in Washington for that."

"Do you have to leave?" Jason asked.

"Not right now I supposed." Harry grinned and leaned forwards to delve into a deep kiss. He ran his hand through Jason's soggy hair and slowly twisted it into spiked lumps. A tapping made them break apart and Harry let Jason go so he could open the window and let the familiar looking snowy owl through the door. While Hedwig was getting old and preferred the quiet life of the Burrow with Ginny Weasley and her growing family, her daughter and son looked very similar to her. Thor was Luna's owl up at Hogwarts while this owl, Freya, stayed with Jason most of the time.

She was holding a newspaper in her talons and Harry knew she must have stolen it from the normal delivery owl. She set it down on the bed before sweeping off to her stand in the corner of the room. Harry got up and gave her a stroke while Jason put some clothes on. Freya nipped on his finger lovingly and Harry grinned back and ruffled the feather on the back of her neck just where he knew, from personal experience, birds like being stroked the most.

"What's the paper about?" Jason asked him as he tried to comb his hair. Harry rolled his eyes affectionately before scooping the newspaper off the bed. He read the headline and felt his eyes widen.

"Do you know what day it is, Jay?" Harry asked.

"Uh…kind of." Jason's response was rather meek and Harry glared reproachfully into the mirror his soul mate was using.

"Why didn't you remind me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't want you getting worked up." Jason pointed out before turning and making his way behind Harry. His arms circled him and Harry found himself being pulled flush against Jason's chest. Harry read the article in silence.

'_Harry Potter - We remember thee!'_

_Five years ago on this day three Death Eaters sought to weaken Harry James Potter by kidnapping his Soul Mate, Jason Aberro, owner of The Wandering Myth. After explosions wreaked havoc in central London it was found that they had not only successfully kidnapped Jason Aberro but also taken our Saviour with them._

_The details of the entailing battle live only in the mind of Jason Aberro, the sole witness, but after the fight in which Harry Potter gave his life for our way of living, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was destroyed and we were set free from his tyranny._

_Not once in five years has this Newspaper ever forgotten Harry Potter's sacrifice and on this day, after five years of freedom, we remember him with the same love and affection as on the first day. While we live his memory lives on._

The article went on to describe the different things being done to remember him and theories about what Jason was doing now. Harry had to smile when he realised it was truly a remembrance piece with no rumours or slanders and that they didn't go into theories about how Harry had killed Voldemort. It was a nice article.

"I can't believe it's been five years." Harry sighed. "I've been so caught up with charges I never noticed."

"Nor have I." Jason sighed. "After the Unspeakables gave up the hunt in San Francisco and that new Dark Lord went to ground it's been rather peaceful."

"Oh yeah, because that sort of thing always lasts." Harry chuckled. "At least it's not my problem this time."

"Yeah, I'll have to fight it instead." Jason chuckled. After the Soul Mate bond had snapped Jason had grown in powers and was now reputably the most powerful Wizard in the world and even though people never expected things from him like they had from Harry he was still revered when he went out in public.

"No, I don't think so." Harry turned and pecked him on the lips. "I hope not. This war's for the new generation."

"Now you sound like a Whitelighter." Jason chuckled.

"Ha ha. Funny." Harry shook his head. "I should get going. I don't want to be here when people start turning up to mourn me."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Jason laughed and let go of Harry to slide to the window. "No wonder Michael is late. There's a crowd out there."

Harry winced before motioning for Jason to come back to him and away from the window. He hugged the man tightly before leaning over for a lingering kiss. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Jason smiled.

"Call me if you need me? I'll come as Aberro." Harry promised before he summoned a portal to his side. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jason smiled sappily before watching as Harry disappeared as he 'Stepped' away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry's stepping was always instant and he found himself walking straight into Kevin's dorm room in Washington State University. Kevin was sitting on his bed surrounded in books of chemistry and his coursework. "Wow. You're doing work?" Harry chuckled.

"Harry!" Kevin flinched in surprise. "Why do you have to do that? And do you have to wear that around here?"

Harry looked down at his clothing. It was designed for battle but he supposed with the black knee length jacket it did look rather ominous. He waved his hands and his body was briefly surrounded in orbs and he was suddenly wearing a tight white shirt and blue jeans. "Better?"

"Much." Kevin nodded in satisfaction. "I didn't realise it was morning."

"Evidently." Harry remarked. "Please don't tell me you stayed up all night again."

"I've got _so _much work to do!" He groaned. "And that's not including the whole Witch thing."

"Witch thing?" Harry chuckled. "You sound like some of my other charges."

"Which ones?" Kevin tried. Harry tapped him on the head reprimanding.

"Nice try." Harry laughed.

"Would it kill you to tell me?" Kevin sighed.

"Well no, since I'm already dead." Harry commented dryly and saw Kevin roll his eyes. "You need to get out and get some fresh air."

"Oh?" Kevin folded one of his books closed. "And where do you suppose I go?"

"Not you, we." Harry grinned. "I promised you some martial arts training so get your butt down to your car and get to the park. You need to get out some."

"Yes Sir!" Kevin laughed before darting up from his bed. The eighteen year old really needed to get out more. He was a bit of a nerd which when not really a bad thing did make him a bit of a target especially since his only active power was to call up elemental creatures to protect him. It was a useful power but not something that could be used instantly. It took time and concentration to work. Hence why he was Harry's charge. He bounced out of the room and turned to see if Harry was following only watch a cloud of orbs vanish into thin air.

Harry arrived in a dark forest in the park so he wouldn't be seen before slowly walking out along the river. There was about a score of people within view but people never worried about what other people were doing and Harry could walk slowly through without concern. It took another twenty minutes before he saw Kevin jogging towards him with a hyperactive grin on his face.

"When do we start?" His grin was infectious and Harry smiled back.

"You won't have trouble sleeping tonight I can tell you that." Harry smirked before beginning the lesson.

It was three hours later when Harry felt an urgent call in his mind. He shot Kevin an apologetic look but the young man just wished him luck and flopped back onto the grass. Harry sent him a small smile before he orbed across the globe to India where one of his temporary Charges lived. He appeared in the middle of what seemed to be a gang war only there were five demons on one side and three witches on the other. As he arrived three of the Demons summoned fireballs and sent them hurtling across the abandoned street.

It was dark in India and the fire balls lit up the street rather well until Harry sent out a wave of magic that sent them off course. He _Stepped_ across the battle and came to stand in front of his charge and her two friend who he knew were her coven just as another Whitelighter appeared in a cloud of orbs behind the male witch. She smiled at Harry who turned back to face the Demons.

"Get out of the way Whitelighter!" The Demon growled. They were much more cocky on this side of the planet. Actually the further you got from San Francisco and the Charmed Ones the more arrogant they got. Harry waved a hand and all five Demons were thrown backwards by a mass of solid air.

"Let's go." Harry crouched beside his own charge and laid a hand on her shoulder. He reached over and laid his other hand on the other witch before orbing out on the trail of the other Whitelighter.

They reappeared a few moments later in a small building on the outskirts of town and Harry settled to healing a small cut on his charges arm. "Thanks Harry."

"That's ok, Tannistha." Harry told her as he stood to allow her room to also stand.

"Er…Harry?" She paused. "This is Aagney and Varnika." She motioned to her two Witch friends, both the young man and young woman. They were all about twenty or so.

"My names Annabel." The other Whitelighter nodded to him before moving away from Aagney so she could stand next to Harry.

"Harry." He nodded at her before turning hard eyes on Tannistha. "And?"

She winced. "We thought we could handle them."

"And what made you think that!?" Harry scoffed. "I don't doubt your heart Tannistha but taking on five Demons is not really within your league. I told you I'm only here until you come into your active powers and then, if you really have to, you can go chasing Demons around."

"I've got my active powers!" Aagney, the young man, pointed out to Harry.

"Aagney, you're untrained." Annabel sided with Harry. "Don't go looking for Demons. You'll only attract problems."

"Not if we kill them." Tannistha pointed out.

"Take it from me, there'll always be more Demons." Harry told her. "Now lay off the Demon hunting or I'll get one of my other charges to bind your powers."

The threat was empty and Annabel snorted in amusement but the three charges didn't know that and they looked at each other in worry. Harry opened his mouth to continue when he was interrupted.

"_Harry! Please help!"_ Harry's eyes glazed over as he followed the trail back to Chris in San Francisco. He flicked his eyes at Annabel who gestured for him to go. Harry orbed out of the room after fixing Tannistha with a warning look.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**San Francisco**

Harry reappeared as an expanding trail of orbs and was almost instantly sent flying backwards by a fire ball. Really it would have hit him if he wasn't so fast with a wandless Protego shield. He thrust out his own hand at the next strike and sent a fireball barrelling back into its owner who exploded.

"Harry!" Chris called from behind him. Harry turned to the nine year old and ducked behind the car the two boys were hiding behind. "Wyatt's hurt!"

That explained why they hadn't orbed out already. Wyatt could orb himself and one other person rather easily as long as it wasn't long distance but Chris was only just able to orb himself. It was a matter of power but mainly confidence. Harry ducked behind the two boys before sending a massive wave of power flying outwards at their attackers to buy them some time. "Badly?" He asked the eleven year old quietly.

He got a strained shake of Wyatt's head and knew he was trying to brave. If he could lie about his health then he wasn't in any immediate danger. Harry peeked over the car just as the Demons regained their stand. One turned nervously to look over his shoulder and Harry wasn't fooled by the distinctive 'What now?' gesture.

He followed his gaze but only saw shadows until a slight movement bent the light of the dim alley. He hissed under his breath and Chris looked at him in confusion. Harry pushed the two behind him as he stood and the nine year old clung to his older brother and to the back of Harry's trouser leg.

Harry pulled in magic and piled it into his right hand as he reached forwards with his fist clenched, fingers turned upwards. His fist glowed a dark red and the Demons backed away a step in confusion and a little fear. Harry didn't need wands or words anymore so simply concentrated on what the spell should do. He snapped open his hand and a circle of red light burst out around his fist leaving behind a trail of burning air as it struck everyone there at chest height. The first two Demons vanished rather than being hit but the other three were too slow and could only stand and watch as it struck them and washed passed them without effect. It hit the shadows and a loud crash echoed like shattering glass.

Suddenly a Wizard was standing in the shadows as the spell ripped away his invisibility spell. His wand reached out at Harry as the Wizard stared at him with burning eyes but Harry relied on the fact that his death had changed his looks to hide his identity.

"**Avada Kadavra!"** The Wizard spat but Harry hadn't even waited to see what spell he'd use. He opened a portal behind him and stepped back pulling his two charges along with him. The Killing Curse hit the brick wall behind them as they vanished from sight.

Harry stepped out with his charges on his heels into Halliwell Manor's living room. "Go get your parents." He told Chris with a small nudge to get the scared boy moving. Chris scrambled out of the room as Harry turned to look down at Wyatt who was trying to cover the fact blood was running down his arm and through the top of his trousers.

"I'm fine!" Wyatt told him as he drew himself up.

"Of course you are." Harry smirked before lifting him up by the armpits and dumping him on the sofa. Wyatt struggled but Harry growled at him teasingly before pulling up his t-shirt sleeve to expose the rather deep gash there. He laid his hand over it and it glowed silver as the wound closed up. He then placed his hand over the boy's upper leg and did the same to heal the wound and then mend the fabric. "Anywhere else?"

"Nope." Wyatt stated.

"You sure?" Harry asked. Wyatt nodded furiously with a small apologetic smile on his lips. Harry stood and ruffled the boy's blond hair which only made him call out at the indignity.

"Wyatt honey!" Piper dashed into the room and Harry dodged backwards so she could scoop the boy into a hug. Chris came to stand next to Harry and he settled an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. Chris grabbed Harry hand and Harry squeezed tight.

"You hurt?" Harry asked him before sitting down on the armchair. Chris came down with him and propped himself up between Harry and the arm of the chair. Chris shook his head and Harry knew he was telling the truth. He was always the more honest of the two. They were close for brothers but they were also very different in both structure and personality. Whereas they were both young they were showing signs of what they would grow into. Wyatt would be bulky and broad whereas Chris was likely to be much like Harry and Jason, wiry and lithe.

Personality wise Wyatt was very loud and obnoxious when he wanted to be whereas Chris was shy and subtle though he had a sarcastic wit that reminded Harry of Severus Snape, may the traitor rest in hell, though without the hate and malice behind the words.

"What happened?" Piper turned to Harry who just shrugged.

"I was in India when Chris called. I arrived after Wyatt got hurt and then transported them out." Harry told her.

"What about the spell you used?" Wyatt asked. "The really cool red wave thingy."

"It was just to distract them so I could get you two to safety." Harry lied and caught Piper's eye. He'd need to talk to her and the other two sisters later.

"So what happened?" Piper asked her eldest son.

"I was walking Chris home when we heard a cry from the alley. We only ducked in a bit when they attacked. I don't think they were actually trying to kill us." Wyatt told them meekly. "One of them slashed at my leg and I fell backwards onto a piece of glass."

Chris struggled not to laugh and Harry jabbed him in the side to keep him quiet. Chris squirmed but the moment had passed and he settled down peacefully. "Right boys, go do your homework but stay in the dining room for the time being."

"Yes mom." They chorused before jumping up and darting out of the room.

"Homework?" Harry asked. "Wasn't today their last day of school?"

"Well yeah, but they know the rules when it comes to clearing out of a room." Piper smiled one of her patient motherly smiles and Harry had to chuckle. "It's been a while since we saw you and Jason. When are you two coming over for dinner next?"

"I'll ask him next time I see him." Harry offered. "Actually if you don't mind tonight might not be a bad idea. I think Jason will be glad to get away from London."

"That should be ok. I'll get Paige and Phoebe and their families together." She nodded before frowning. "Why is he so desperate to get away from London?"

"Well both of us actually." Harry chuckled. "It kind of took me by surprise this morning but today's the fifth year anniversary of my death."

"Oh!" Piper's hand flew to her mouth. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Harry laughed. "It's not like I really went anywhere. I'm freer like this. It's just that the crowds are gathering to celebrate Voldermort's death and my sacrifice. The road outside The Wandering Myth was covered in flowers by the time I left this morning."

"Oh, Harry. It didn't even occur to us." Piper apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't even remember and besides it was my death and I give you permission to not care." Harry grinned. "Now we have a problem."

"The spell you used?" Piper asked.

"A rather stylish looking revealing spell." Harry gestured offhandedly before sighing. "It's what I used it against which is the problem. A Wizard."

"A Wizard?" Piper gasped.

"Yes, one that was leading the Demons to get at Wyatt and Chris and was willing to use the Killing Curse against me to get to them." Harry shook his head. "Not that it could harm me now, but I'd rather not try it."

"What could he want?" Piper asked.

"Well we still don't know what happened with that new Dark Lord that tried to kill Wyatt and Chris five years ago." Harry sighed and stood up. "I want to go discuss this with the Elders and find out what they know. Then I'll go pick up Jason and meet you for dinner. Here?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "Eight o'clock?"

"Plenty of time." Harry nodded before orbing away to return to 'Olympus'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few weeks later**

It was no surprise really when the Elders hadn't heard of any new plots to attack the Charmed Ones and they specifically ordered Harry to stay out of any fights involving Wizards unless the health of his charges were at risk which really meant any time he felt like helping them out. You had to hand it to Joel really.

He was watching over an exhausted Kevin when it happened. He'd been attacked by a Warlock who had his eye on his elemental powers and the kid had successfully summoned a panther out of fire that had killed the man. He was lucky that the Warlock had announced his arrival so spectacularly since it had given Kevin time to summon the protector before he'd been discovered.

He'd still called for Harry immediately though and Harry had arrived in time to watch the panther vanquish the Demon. Kevin's first vanquish. Kevin had then collapsed from exhaustion so Harry had brought him back to his dorm and tucked him in for the rest of the night.

"_Harry!"_ Piper's voice called for him but he didn't orb immediately since she didn't sound panicked. "_Harry!"_

Harry rolled his eyes, sometimes they forgot he had other charges but since he spent eighty percent of his time helping Wyatt and Chris that was understandable. He looked down at Kevin and pulled his sheet up higher around him before straightening out again. He shuttered his eyes and sent out a pulse to any Whitelighter in Olympus.

A few moments later and two more calls from Piper orbs filled the room and an unfamiliar Whitelighter appeared in the room wearing dark blue jeans and a green shirt. "Thank you for coming." Harry smiled. He'd sent his own name with the summons but didn't know this man.

"Nigel at your service." He nodded.

"He exhausted himself killing his first Demon and I don't want to leave him on his own." Harry sighed. "Piper Halliwell's calling but it isn't urgent."

"Sure thing." Nigel grinned.

"He might panic when he wakes up." Harry said before wincing as Piper's call rang in his ear. "God! She's loud when she wants to be."

"_Harry!"_ This call made his flinch. It was full of fear and panic.

"She really doesn't let up does she?" Nigel chuckled.

"It's a different charge. I have to go." Harry stepped through a portal straight to an alleyway in Britain. Alisa was crouched against the wall at the entrance and Harry rushed to her side. She was staring across the street at a man in a dark trench coat. An upper level Demon that had been hunting her for a year now. He'd hidden her using his Whitelighter powers and no being on Earth apart from him could track her down and Demons couldn't even see her. "I'm here, Alisa." Harry soothed.

"_Harry, get over here right now!"_ Piper yelled making Harry wince. He put her on mute.

Alisa threw herself on him with a sob and Harry shushed her with random words. "He found me!"

"No he hasn't." Harry looked up at the Demon with a frown knowing that he couldn't see either of them. He'd obviously used Mortal methods to track her down but that wouldn't help him actually see her. "He's just hoping to make you do something wrong."

"_Harry!" _Chris sounded more resigned than anything else and Harry hid his smile as Alisa looked up at him.

"You're sure he can't see me?" The seventeen year old Fire starter asked.

"I'm sure." Harry assured her before shaking off the sound of Chris and Wyatt calling him at the same time. He was glad he had muted Piper, even quieter than the boys as she was, she was painful when she wanted to be.

"You're not going to leave me here are you?" She asked as she noticed he was being called.

"Nah. Fancy meeting the Charmed Ones?" Harry asked knowing he didn't have much choice.

"The Charmed Ones?" Her eyes lit up. "They're your charges!?"

"Not exactly. Piper Halliwell's two boys are my charges." Harry told her. "Come on, they've been calling me for fifteen minutes."

"Shouldn't you have answered them first?" Alisa asked as Harry helped her stand. She eyed the Demon across the street nervously but Harry grinned at her in reassurance.

"They just want to talk about something." Harry shrugged before he grabbed her hand and orbed away to America. He appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor and narrowed his eyes as Alisa sagged slightly at the strange feeling of orbing. "What!?" He snapped.

Piper jumped around. "I've been calling for fifteen minutes!"

"Yeah, I put you on mute about ten minutes ago." Harry made a blasé gesture with his right hand before looking around the room. Paige was lounging on the sofa along one wall with little Nick, her five year old son at her side. Phoebe was standing behind the pedestal that held the Book of Shadows but her seven year old daughter and five year old son, Victoria and James, weren't around.

"You did what!?" Piper glared at him. Chris darted across the room and ducked into Harry's side like he always did and Harry rested a hand on his head affectionately. Wyatt was standing on the sidelines with an anxious look on his face that made Harry frown.

"I was busy." Harry returned her glare and motioned to Alisa. "I do have other charges remember. One was attacked last night in Washington and killed his first Demon and I had to wait for another Whitelighter to come look after him and then Alisa was tracked down by a Demon that's been after her."

Piper opened and shut her mouth a few times before wincing. "Sorry."

"Not a problem. I see this is serious." Harry motioned around the room. "Everyone this is Alisa, one of my permanent charges. Alisa this is Piper, Phoebe and Paige and their children Wyatt, Chris and Nick." The three boys smiled at the woman and she relaxed like Harry knew she would.

"You know I don't mind but should we expect to have company soon?" Piper asked warily.

"No, my powers are hiding Alisa from the Demon but he showed up right across the street from her so I thought it would be better for her to come here. I'll take her to Jason tonight and she can stay there for a while." Harry told them all and turned to look at Alisa. "Not even Draxton can get in there without permission, I promise you."

"Draxton?" Phoebe frowned. "Where have I heard that one before?"

"He's in the book." Harry told her offhandedly. "No vanquishing potion. That's why I didn't ask for your help. Could one of you get her something hot to drink?"

Phoebe smiled winningly and led Alisa out of the room. "Sorry about pulling you away but you were the only person we knew to call for."

"It's not a problem but you didn't have to have everyone calling for me at once." Harry grinned down at a suddenly sheepish Chris. "Now, what's the problem and why is Wyatt acting so anxious?"

Piper smiled at his observation and motioned for Wyatt to hand him something. Harry took the heavy parchment and his eyes glazed over in remembrance of when Hagrid had handed this very thing to him. He turned it over to look at the familiar writing.

It was exactly as he remembered it so long ago and he bit his lower lip as he looked over the words and down at the signature. Minerva McGonagall was headmistress now. Piper shared his look. "It's up to Wyatt. He can reject it if he wants but only Wyatt can do that."

"But don't you have to be a different type of Witch to use a wand?" Paige asked from the side.

"I've known for a long time that both Wyatt and Chris were capable of my type of magic." Harry told them. "That's one of the reasons I'm their Whitelighter. To help them when they discover it."

"And you didn't tell us?" Piper narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't a concern until now." Harry shrugged. "Their active powers use external magic, they always have whenever they were strained. I didn't know whether Wyatt would get a letter though. Chris will undoubtedly get one too in a few years."

"Do you think he should go?" Piper asked.

"That's up to him. If he doesn't get it trained he could start drawing in the power without his knowledge and as he gets older it will only get harder to control. I won't always be around to help." Harry sighed. "You've seen what I can do and Wyatt will be more powerful than me. He needs to have proper training."

"So that's a yes then." Piper sighed. "Will he be safe if he goes?"

"Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world for a Wizard but the wards don't prevent Demonic or Whitelighter forms of travel. Demons could enter whenever they want but so can I. And Wyatt can orb out whenever he wants." Harry turned and looked at the eleven year old. "What do you want?"

"I could learn magic like yours?" He asked. Harry nodded. "I want to go!"

"Are you sure honey?" Piper asked. "It's a boarding school and you'll be on your own. You'll have to hide your Wiccan powers all the time."

"Like I don't already do that at school!" Wyatt grinned.

"What about normal schooling?" Piper asked.

"There's science and maths books on this list." Paige pointed out from the sofa.

"They must be opening up mortal classes." Harry shrugged. "If they're not up to standards we can always tutor him when he's out of classes."

"What about protection, it takes us five minutes to travel to Britain?" Piper asked.

"I can get there faster and Jason's in England. He can keep an eye on things." Harry shrugged. "If he wants to go then you should reply."

Harry watched Piper worry her lip between her teeth for a while before he poked at Chris and led him from the room to find their father, Leo. Paige came out of the attic a few moments later with Nick at her side so that Wyatt could talk to his parents in private.

Harry already knew what would happen though. Harry chuckled. '_Looks like Aberro is going to Hogwarts!'_ Harry grinned at the thought before going to find ice cream for himself, Chris and Nick in Piper's freezer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	16. The Soul Saint

A Second Life

Chapter 16; The Soul Saint

"So let me get this right." Jason was standing behind the bar. Harry, invisible in the way that only a Whitelighter could be, was standing at his shoulder. There was only Michael in The Wandering Myth and even if he knew what Harry had become they didn't risk Harry being visible in case somebody looked through the window. The wards stopped people apparating or walking in if they had bad intentions but they didn't prevent people looking in through the windows even if they hid the use of magic from passers by. "You want _me_ to go to Hogwarts."

"And teach Defence Against The Dark Arts." Harry nodded even if they couldn't see him. Michael laughed from where he was wiping down tables a few metres away.

"You want _me_…the Wizarding World's recluse…to teach Defence?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jason." Harry sighed.

"People are going to be surprised." Jason warned. "You know I've refused hundreds of jobs in the Department of Mysteries and Law Enforcement."

"I know." Harry sighed.

"I think he knows." Michael put in as if he was singing a tune to himself.

"It's been years since I've even cast a curse, love." Jason sighed and turned from the bar to look directly at where he couldn't see Harry.

"That doesn't mean you can't." Harry told him.

"I retired." Jason argued. "I didn't want to be a part of the life that killed you."

"That just sounds weird." Michael told them.

"Michael, do you mind?" Harry asked before turning back to Jason. "It's the best way to protect Wyatt."

"Can't you just go as Aberro?" Jason whined.

Harry grinned to himself knowing he'd already won by the tone of his Soulmate's voice. "I won't be there the whole time. Please Jason, do this for me?"

"Oh that classes as cheating." Michael chirped up as he stopped and put a couple of glasses on the bar.

"Forget it, Michael." Jason laughed. "I'll do it and not just for you, Harry. For your kids too."

Harry jumped on Jason and kissed him gently as he hugged him. "Jason, you're doing it again." Michael whined.

"Doing what?" Jason asked as he pulled away.

"Kissing thin air." Michael told him with a straight face. Harry leant across the bar and pecked Michael on the cheek.

"Will you be ok running the 'Myth?" Harry asked as Michael smiled at where he was standing.

"Sure thing." Michael nodded.

"You can have the flat while I'm gone but no female friends unless it's your sister visiting." Jason warned. Michael pouted. "There's too much magic up there for a Muggle not to notice and a Witch or Wizard might notice Harry's magic if left up there long enough."

"I know, I know." Michael grinned. His sister was an exception really since even if she didn't know for sure Harry was still around she'd never told anybody and wasn't likely to even if she had the proof.

"You realise we don't even know if they need a new Defence Professor." Jason asked.

"To have the 'Soul Saint' teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry chuckled. "They'd fire their professor."

"Funny, Harry." Jason rolled his eyes.

"I checked with Luke earlier." Harry told him referring to the Whitelighter tasked with watching over the Wizarding World. "Minerva's looking for one."

"Fine, I'll write a letter asking for an interview." Jason smiled at him softly.

"I'll take it to her. Remind her you have a Phoenix so she isn't surprised if I show up later." It was common knowledge that Jason Aberro, known as the Soul Saint from his work as an Unspeakable and his place as Harry Potter's Soulmate, had a Phoenix though nobody, including the Department of Mysteries knew where it had come from.

"Are you ok opening, Michael?" Jason asked and received a nod. "I'll go write that letter."

Harry stayed downstairs with Michael as the twenty-nine year old worked around the room. Just as he was going to open up Harry changed into his Raven version of Aberro and took up a perch at the back of the room. He was a common sight and only the Wizards and Witches knew what he really was. The Muggles simply thought he was a pet bird.

Jason came down the stairs and grinned at Harry in amusement as he leant his head into the touch of two eight year old Muggle boys brought in for an evening meal with their parents. It was early enough that they and their parents were the only ones in. The boys ran back to their parents to order their food and Jason slipped Harry the letter. Harry nipped at him gently brushing his mind up against Jason's lovingly. He took wing with the letter in his talons and flew out of the open window over the door. He banked around behind the building, changed form into his full Dark Phoenix form and burst into a cloud of ice and crackling lightning.

Harry reappeared in the middle of Hogwarts Great Hall and trilled out lowly to announce his imperial presence. The room was quite empty since there were no students there during summer. He gently floated down towards the single table set up with food settings. The Professor's table with people on both sides of it rather than just the one side. In the time it took to land gently on the back of the only empty chair he'd taken in all of their faces.

Hagrid, sitting on the chair to his right, looked just as he had a decade ago with his scruffy hair, dirty face and the smell of trees mixed with whisky. Flitwick, on his other side, with his pile of cushions so he could reach the table comfortably looked slightly older than Harry remembered but far more alive without so much war. Opposite Flitwick was a man that he didn't recognised who smelt faintly of fire and potions so Harry assumed he'd replaced Snape after he'd been found traitorous. He was a more open faced man and wasn't wearing black and that automatically put him in Harry's good book.

The last two at the table, sitting opposite Harry and Hagrid would have made Harry smile. Minerva was as he remembered her when he'd last been sent to Hogwarts as an Unspeakable. She'd be almost ninety now but looked like the average Muggle fifty year old showing she was still in her magical prime. She wore a smart green robe and had her hair down rather than up as she did in term time.

The last at the table was the Divination Professor and one of Harry's last friends before he died. Around Luna's neck was one of the creations that Harry Potter was most famous for. A small emerald set into a lattice of pure silver and filled with his power, runes, spells and enchantments. If Luna had a vision it saved it like a Penseive saved a memory rather than making her witness it. It then glowed red to show it held a vision so that Luna could view it at a more convenient time. He'd created it when he'd been worried that the dozens of pointless visions that Luna witnessed every week would drive her insane.

She hadn't changed all that much, she wore more sombre colours now though the glint of humour was still ever present in her eyes. Harry locked eyes with her before leaning down and taking the letter from his talons and into his beak.

"What a wonderful bird." The potions professor on his left spoke up. "What kind is it Hagrid?"

"That's a Storm Phoenix." Hagrid spoke up in his usual gruff voice though there was awe behind his words.

"I had no idea there was a brother species to the Phoenix." The Potions Professor continued and sounded actually curious.

"Fawkes is a Royal Phoenix, Gulliver." Minerva spoke up unknowingly introducing the man to Harry. "This lovely creature is so rare that many believe them to be just a myth."

"Perhaps you should take his letter, Minerva?" Luna asked with amusement. Minerva chuckled and reached out to tug the letter away from Harry's beak. She slipped it open and read it through even as Luna spoke. "How is dear Jason doing these days?" Whether she spoke to Harry or Minerva wasn't really clear though she looked at Harry as she spoke.

Harry turned and trilled at her in amusement. "It seems he's growing restless with his retirement." Minerva spoke up with a sigh of depression. Hagrid and Flitwick both swallowed lumps in their throats. "Poor man."

"He seems to have found company." Luna didn't look at all upset at the reminder of Harry's death five years ago.

"So it does." Minerva smiled at Harry. "His name is Aberro."

"So what does the letter say and who is this Jason you're talking about?" Gulliver asked.

"Jason Aberro." Minerva spoke up.

"As in Harry Potter's Soulmate?" Gulliver gasped. "Isn't he supposed to be almost as powerful as Harry Potter was? There was a whole thing in the papers about him becoming more powerful after Harry Potter's death."

Harry flapped his wings and a shiver went through the room. His wing clipped the back of Gulliver's head and ice formed in his neat brown hair. The man swore.

"Aberro is right, Gulliver." Minerva told him. "You shouldn't speak around Jason like that. I knew Harry as a boy. We all did. Jason was the best thing that ever happened to that poor boy and for such a thing to happen…"

Harry trilled out softly and flapped his wings gently to cross the table and land lightly on her shoulder. She chuckled and smiled gently. "Harry would be pleased that this beautiful Phoenix was watching over his Soulmate."

"Is that why Jason Aberro is nicknamed the Soul Saint?" Gulliver asked avoiding talking about Harry Potter again.

"The Soul part comes from his bond but it was a village up in the Shetlands that gave him the Saint." Minerva spoke up. "He single handedly turned away a hundred Dementors and Lethifolds when they escaped out of Azkaban and tried to prey on the local Wizards."

"The letter, Minerva?" Flitwick prompted.

"Oh right." She went slightly red and turned back to business. "He's heard that we were short a Defence Professor this year and is offering his experience and skills to fill the place."

"That's a surprise." Luna spoke without tone.

"I'm sure it isn't." Minerva barely glanced at her.

"Why the change in heart?" Gulliver asked. "Didn't he retire from the Aurors a few years back and refuse to fight anymore?"

"He says he has a personal interest in the school's safety this year." She spoke up. "I wonder which new student he means. Luna?"

"I'm sure he'd have written the student's name if he wished to." She told her boss calmly. "I don't really fancy upsetting Harry Potter's Soulmate if it's at all possible."

Minerva laughed lightly and Harry felt glad that the woman was able to finally laugh. She'd always been such a strained woman when he was at school and then during the war. He'd come and play chess with her whenever he could.

"Would you like a reply written down?" Minerva asked Aberro who simply shook his head. "Ah, you can talk with him can you? Very well, it would be an honour to have him come work with us. Please tell him I'll contact him in a few days about getting together to talk about all the details."

Harry ducked his head and pulled at her hair with his beak ever so gently before he stepped onto Luna's suddenly offered arm. "I'll take you outside." Luna offered rather pointlessly since Harry could have transported out of the room. Even so he let her carry him from the Great Hall and out to the grounds. "Ah, Harry. I've missed you." She muttered quietly. Harry studied her and then ducked his head.

"I've seen you about, you know." She told him. "Not sure I understand what it is you're doing but I'm glad this world still has you. Oh and I look forward to meeting little Wyatt. He might be a bit of a handful though if my visions are anything to go by."

Harry trilled out an amused sound before gently nipping on her ear. He was about to take off only to see she had tears in her eyes. "I really have missed you, Harry." He boosted her emotions a bit with another trill. "You will be visiting with Jason?"

He trilled out an agreement before taking wing. He did a small circle around her before vanishing in his usual cloud of ice and lightning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening - East Coast - USA**

Harry orbed straight into Kevin's dorm room in the university. His permanent Charge was still sleeping. Harry smiled gently at Nigel, the Whitelighter that had offered to watch over Kevin for him, and the man nodded and vanished in a cloud of orbs. Kevin had been attacked almost thirty hours ago now and he obviously hadn't woken up since Harry hadn't once heard a call from him.

Harry sat on the bed and ran his hand down the side of Kevin's face, pushing the shoulder length brown hair out of his face. Kevin stirred and moaned. He was obviously simply asleep now rather than unconscious like before. Harry placed his hand on his Charge's shoulder and lightly shook. Kevin cried out and bolted upright coming face to face with Harry with wide open eyes and a shocked expression.

Harry smiled at him and relief shone through Kevin's expression before he launched himself at Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry laughed and hugged him back.

"You, my little Charge, are getting lazy." Harry chuckled into Kevin's ear. "You've been asleep for thirty hours."

Kevin flinched back in shock. "Maybe I put too much into it." He looked embarrassed.

"I had to deal with a couple of my other charges but I had a friend watching you the entire time." Harry told him. "And it's ok to admit to being scared, Kevin."

"I wasn't scared!" Kevin argued. Harry raised his eyebrows at him. "Fine, I was!"

Harry smiled and reached over to ruffle up the eighteen year olds hair. "Everybody gets scared now and then, Kevin. It's what makes us able to survive situations like that. I get scared every time I hear one of you call out in pain or fear and it makes me a better Whitelighter."

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Yes Kevin." Harry chuckled. "Really."

"Cool" Kevin sighed and leant back onto his headboard.

"Congratulations by the way. I'm not sure how much you actually saw before you collapsed but that Demon isn't going to causing you any trouble anymore." Harry grinned. "The Panther made rather short work of it."

Kevin's grin grew wider at the praise and Harry knew it was like a father giving praise. Kevin's parents, both Witches, had been killed before Kevin could remember and he'd been bounced between foster parents for fifteen years and three Whitelighters finishing with Harry for the last five years.

"The Demon said something odd when it arrived." Harry eyed Kevin as he spoke and waited patiently for him to continued. "Something about me having my powers long enough. Said he was going to make sure my powers were put to their proper use."

Harry saw the flash of indecision there and spoke sincerely. "Their proper use is exactly what they are doing right now. Protecting you. The Demon just wanted them to attack people with and you know better than to believe that."

Kevin sighed and nodded slowly without looking at Harry. "Kevin?" Harry asked and tilted the boy's head up to look at him. "You are the person who is supposed to have these powers. You are worthy of them I promise you."

"What if I do bad with them?" Kevin asked. "If a Demon can use them what's to stop me making a mistake and hurting somebody?"

"Anything can happen Kevin." Harry sighed. "But I can tell you one thing. If such a thing happened it wouldn't be your fault."

"How can you be so sure I'm not bad?" Kevin asked desperately. Harry frowned at him but let him continued. "I mean I've only ever screwed up before."

"Kevin." Harry almost snapped. "You've never screwed up. Just because foster families can't deal with your powers doesn't make it your fault. And do you know how I know you're not bad?"

"How?" Kevin looked almost as if he was challenging Harry but he looked utterly desperate for reassurance too. Harry had never had a Witch so unsure of himself before. Kevin had been let down too many times and his self-confidence had paid the price.

Harry reached over and placed his hand on Kevin's bare chest, right over his heart. He shut his eyes and let his own love for Kevin ebb across their shared bond. A bond that was just as strong as the one he shared with the Halliwell boy's. Kevin gasped and his hands came up to clutch at the one on his chest. "That's how I know, Kevin."

"What…?"

"That's how I feel about you. I pushed it across our Whitelighter-Charge bond." Harry explained. "I have to make a physical link to do it that way but not the other way. I can always feel my Charges like that. I can feel that you love me as your Whitelighter. I can feel the love in your heart and I can feel how much you care about everything around you."

Kevin looked down at his lap and Harry turned his hand to grip Kevin's own hands. "Thanks Harry." Kevin looked up at him with a relieved look on his face and Harry smiled at him.

"You're going to be just fine, Kevin." Harry told him. "I have to go soon. I need to check in with one of my Charges but if you ever think like this again just remember the bond we share. You'll never be alone with your pain I promise you."

"I'll remember." Kevin hugged him quickly and Harry let him for a moment before he slowly stood up.

"Kevin?" Harry quirked up his lip. "Good work on your first Demon. I'm proud of you."

The smile on Kevin's face could have lit up a stadium.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry 'stepped' straight into Piper Halliwell's kitchen and automatically ducked as Piper shrieked and rounded on him with hands raised. He'd been blown up a few times before and it wasn't an experience he enjoyed. Luckily he couldn't be killed. She reigned herself in before her magic could lash out and Harry grinned at her impishly as she huffed at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"It's quicker." Harry shrugged. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Verdict?" She asked as she pulled five dinner plates from the cupboard. She paused and eyed him and he shook his head to show he didn't want anything to eat.

"Hogwarts?"

"Oh right. We can't really pass it up. We know you said you could teach him not to lose control but we can't expect to take up all of your time like that. He needs to be with others with his magic and as you said if he doesn't get it under control he'll make us all ill." Piper sighed.

"It's only two years and then Chris will be with him though there are exceptions. Chris is advanced at school and Hogwarts has been known to let students in early." Harry shrugged. "Maybe since Wyatt has to travel so far."

"But that would be next year." Piper nodded at him and began serving up spaghetti bolognaise onto the plates. She turned after dishing up the third set of spaghetti and raised her voice. "Dinner's ready!"

Harry counted out loud and reached five in time for three sets of feet to come rumbling down the stairs. There was a small commotion in the hallway and Harry could imagine Wyatt shoving Chris out of the way or vice versa. Melinda walked through the door regally and the small five year old grinned at Harry happily. Piper and Leo had already been warned that she'd be getting a Whitelighter within the next year but it wouldn't be Harry. Piper had been disappointed that Harry wouldn't get the girl as a Charge but Harry already had four permanent Charges and Harry placated the over protective woman by reminding her that he already had a connection with Melinda because of the amount of time he spent with her so really she'd have two Whitelighters to protect her.

Chris darted into the room a few seconds later with Wyatt shouting after him. Harry ducked around and grabbed the nine year old around the waist and hoisted him up onto his hip. Wyatt ran into the room and his eyes darted around the room searching for Chris. He evidently gave up on retribution after seeing that Harry had the squirming boy held firmly.

"You're getting a bit too big for this." Harry told the boy in his arms. Chris grinned at him cheekily and hugged him quickly before Harry dropped him carefully onto the floor as Leo walked into the room and greeted him.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Leo asked.

"Oh no. I'd better not." Harry smiled to show he was grateful all the same. "I just wanted to come get the news about Wyatt."

"I can't wait!" Wyatt grinned at him.

"I know the feeling." Harry grinned back and ruffled the boy's hair. "It just so happens that there was a vacancy for the Professor of Defence and Jason has decided to fill it for at least this year."

"Decided?" Piper smiled slightly.

"Yes well, I'll sleep better." Harry hugged Chris, Melinda and then Wyatt. "If I don't see you before hand you'll see Aberro at the Sorting."

"Really?" Wyatt grinned happily and hugged him.

Harry laughed. "Of course. Jason wouldn't go to Hogwarts without his familiar." Harry stood and turned to Piper and Leo. "Jason didn't give a reason for coming out of retirement and I expect the Headmistress to keep it quiet until the Sorting but all the same it'll hit the papers like nothing else. They won't be able to draw Wyatt into the public eye as long as they don't know he's the reason."

"Thank you for that." Piper nodded.

"What are Whitelighters for?" Harry laughed before orbing from the room in the general direction of England. He'd have to come back eventually to sort out Alisa who at the moment was staying with Phoebe and Coup and their children. He'd probably keep his promise and take her to the Wandering Myth tonight after the customers were gone. They may as well make use of the new basement flat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry arrived in the empty bar of The Wandering Myth with Alisa on his arm. He'd 'thought' ahead to his Soulmate and Jason had closed up the blinds so that nobody witnessed their entrance. Michael had a section of the bar in a dozen pieces but he stood up when he noticed Harry had a guest. He went slightly red and grabbed for his shirt and pulled it hastily over his sweaty torso.

"You could have told me he was bringing a woman!" Michael grumbled at Jason though they all heard him. "I'm really sorry about that, Miss…?"

"Alisa?" Harry looked at her. "This is Michael, the Bar's manager and Jason, my Soulmate and the Bar's owner. Guy's? This is Alisa Barnett, one of my permanent Charges."

"You have a Soulmate?" Alisa rounded on Harry, "Is that even possible?"

"Do you mean if it's possible to have a Soulmate or if a Whitelighter can have a Soulmate?" Harry asked.

Alisa rolled her eyes at him. "I believe in Soulmates."

"Established Soulmates don't become Whitelighters but I was needed for something. Normally it's too hard to be apart but as you can see, Jason is well aware of what I am." Harry told her.

"And Michael?" Alisa eyed the man.

Harry laughed. "I don't think anybody would believe him if he told anyone."

"Oh, that's just mean." Michael grumbled. "It's a pleasure to meet you by the way."

"So are you two Witches?"

"As in Wicca?" Jason asked. She nodded and he shook his head. "I'm what's called a Wizard. Most of us can't do much without wands but I'm a bit more powerful. My magic looks about the same as yours but it's from the air around me rather than within."

"I'm just a Muggle." Michael announced with a proud grin.

"A what?" Alisa frowned.

"A mortal, Alisa." Harry explained to the twenty-four year old witch. "This pub caters to both mortals and the hidden Wizarding World. The Wizards have to keep to very strict rules but it's a very famous place. The wards are probably the strongest in the world."

"Thanks to Harry when he was still alive." Jason told her. "You'll be safe within them."

"I don't want to intrude." She told him.

"I'm moving out of the flat upstairs soon and Michael is moving in." Jason explained. "We've redone the basement into a separate flat and you're welcome to it for as long as you want."

"I can't just lounge around like that." Alisa told her before looking around the place. A glint came into her eyes. "I have some pub experience. How about letting me work off my keep."

"You don't have to do that." Jason told her stubbornly. "You're Harry's Charge."

"Well I want to." Alisa told him sternly. "So, do I have the job?"

"I'll have to pay you." Jason told her.

"He won't back down on that one, Alisa." Harry warned her as she opened her mouth.

"Minus room and board." Alisa demanded. Harry grinned at Jason who sighed and nodded. Harry didn't miss the pleased smile on Michael's face.

Jason evidently didn't either since he moved forwards and offered his arm to Alisa. "How about I show you downstairs and get you settled in?"

"That would be lovely." She nodded.

Michael stared after her as she walked around the bar and into the back where the stairs down to the basement were. Harry crossed the distance and when Michael turned back he jumped as he was confronted by a grinning Harry.

"What?" Michael sounded wounded.

"She's been hunted for most of her adult life by one Demon or another, Michael." Harry told him bluntly though he didn't lose his warm smile. "I love you Michael, you're my best friend, but please don't do anything to hurt her."

"And garner the wrath of her almighty Whitelighter?" Michael grinned before losing his smile behind a serious face. "I wouldn't do something like that, Harry."

"I know. Just wanted to make sure you knew what was what." Harry told him.

"Are you sticking around?" Michael asked hopefully. "I never get to see you anymore."

"I suppose I could stick around and eat." Harry sighed. Michael grinned happily before hugging Harry tightly. He always was rather hyperactive. Perhaps some time with Michael would do her some good.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts - September 1st**

Harry sat on Jason's shoulder as the man stood at one of the crenulations on the top of the square tower that rose above the entrance hall. They were both watching as the carriages emptied their passengers out.

"Home again love." Jason muttered. If anybody had heard him they would simply think that he was talking to his dead Soulmate as opposed to his Phoenix.

'_My home is wherever you are.'_ Harry told him without missing a beat. He knew that Jason wasn't always perfectly happy with this arrangement. He couldn't ever be openly over his loss and they couldn't just go out for a meal. The only times the two went out together were to the Halliwell Manor for dinner once in a while or around the Wandering Myth. Even going around to the other side of the world wasn't enough. Once Jason had been on a break out in Australia and a reporter had managed to track him down and take his photo. The man had ended up blind for two months after Jason had lost his temper but the world was too frightened of Jason and Harry Potter's legacy to ever bring him up on charges.

'_Always quick, love.'_

Harry chuckled through their Soulmate bond and preened at Jason's brown hair with it's blond streaks. "The first years." Jason pointed out almost twenty minutes after the last of the carriages had vanished back around the castle.

Jason had been at Hogwarts for the last two weeks working with Filius and Minerva to come up with a suitable lesson structure for all seven years. Harry had spent a lot of his time with him and had set up wards around their private rooms that would allow him to spend his time as a human without ever being interrupted. Other than that he'd been here and there. Kevin was still spending his summer break at University and Alisa was working with Michael to run the pub and as far as Harry knew expecting to go on their third date the next morning. Luckily she was still under his spell so they could go out into London without danger. His last charge, Tannistha, had come into her own powers a week ago and he'd handed her over to a new Whitelighter to watch over.

"Time to go introduce ourselves I think." Jason commented. Harry sought out Wyatt and found him sitting at the Gryffindor table.

'_Wyatt's a Gryffindor.'_ Harry told them. He'd been so comfortable standing up here with Jason that he'd lost track of time.

"Reckless and over courageous." Jason laughed. "Was there any doubt he'd end up in the same place as you?"

'_Hey!' _Harry grumbled. '_Ok, that's true.'_

Jason laughed before reaching up to stroke Harry's feathered chest. Harry nipped at his hand lovingly before transporting them both down into the Great Hall in a small storm of ice and lightning. The Hall went silent as Jason drew himself up. He wore dark forest green battle robes that hung heavily around him. His black boots and leather trousers were just visible under them and the students seemed to shrink away from his gaze as his dark blue eyes scanned everyone in the room.

Harry sat on his shoulder every part the Dark Phoenix, his own emerald eyes staring at the older students. Minerva was standing at the front of the room behind the table and she smiled at them before raising her voice to regain the attention of her two hundred and fifty students. "Students, this is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Please welcome Professor Jason Aberro."

There was a storm of whispering as Jason walked briskly down the isle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. He swept around the table to the Professors polite applause. As they sat in the empty chair beside Minerva, Harry could see that all of the students were staring at them except for Wyatt who looked like he wanted to run to greet his surrogate Uncles and was only just managing to hide his grin from the other students.

Harry heard snippets of their whispering. '_I thought he was retired.' 'That's Harry Potter's Soulmate.' 'What's he doing here?' 'My father will be so angry when he hears that recluse is teaching here.'_

Harry turned to look at the last speaker and found a black haired boy that looked surprisingly like Blaise Zabini. He was too old to be Blaise's son but perhaps he was a younger cousin. Jason's hand come up to stroke him as they listened to the rest of Minerva's speech.

The meal started and Harry stayed on Jason's shoulder to be fed small bits of berries and potatoes from his plate. The meal wound down with small conversation between Jason, Minerva and Filius on his other side. The students were the first to leave and Wyatt threw Jason and Harry a quick smile as he was led out by the two fifth year prefects.

"Are you ready for classes tomorrow?" Minerva asked him.

"I don't think I really have a choice." Jason chuckled.

"It's easy once you get used to it, just remember what I said. Be fair and be consistent. The students will rip you apart if you take favourites or change your punishments without reason." Minerva reminded him.

"I'll remember that." Jason nodded and started to rise.

"The students will be talking about you for weeks." Minerva smirked at him in amusement. "I'll have letters flooding my office by lunch time tomorrow courtesy of the Daily Prophet's morning edition."

"Good or bad letters?"

"Probably both." She laughed.

"So Aberro here tells me." Jason stroked Harry as he talked about him. "He heard several of them plotting to tell their fathers all through dinner."

"A useful friend there, Jason." Minerva nodded and reached out to stroke Harry. Harry trilled happily before Jason walked from the hall taking Harry with him.

Harry transformed smoothly into his human form as they walked into their rooms and the door shut. There was the large sitting room with three soft sofas, book shelves, a fire place and a small kitchenette. Three doors led off of it. One to the bedroom, one to a small guest room and the last to Jason's office even though the room was almost four corridors and two floors away. One of the school's more amusing traits.

Harry was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt and he stretched with a satisfied sigh. Jason slid his arms around his waist and Harry noticed he already had his Battle robes off and was just wearing his leather trousers and black muggle army issue shirt that he preferred to fight in. He'd probably wear more casual robes the next day but he'd wanted to make an impression.

"You want to go to bed?" Jason asked and he pulled Harry flush to his chest.

Harry turned in his arms and placed his hands under Jason's shirt. "I'm not really tired."

"That's not a problem." Jason grinned at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	17. Seeing a Nightmare

A Second Life

A/N; This chapter may seem pointless to people but unfortunately I'm suffering on this story rather a lot. I might have to hold it for a time while I come up with ideas for it. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated and I really mean that.

Chapter 17; Seeing a Nightmare.

**Hogwarts**

Harry woke first as always though he stayed in bed knowing that it was easily before seven and Jason wouldn't be expected for breakfast on his first day of teaching until at least half-eight. Harry was curled up at Jason's side and even though his Soulmate was asleep Harry's hand came up so his fingers could play with the red streaked dyed into his brown hair.

A smile spread across Jason's face even in his sleep and Harry hugged his with his free hand and kissed his exposed throat. He missed being free with Jason, they couldn't walk hand in hand down the street, they couldn't go out for a meal. They were together and they were Soulmates yet they were closed off from all the small things that made it a real relationship. The only thing they did together around other people was hang around at the pub out of opening times and have meals with the Halliwell family when they were invited.

They were lonely and it tore at them both. Harry sighed and laid his ear over Jason's heart listening to his steady heart beat and feeling his chest rising and falling with each breath. Harry knew the exact moment his boyfriend woke up and let his mind brush against his own. Harry lifted his head and kissed Jason on the lips before slipping over him. Jason smiled up at him when he pulled away.

"Are you staying with me today?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Unless I get a call." Harry assured him.

"Did you want me to invite Luna to dinner in our rooms tonight?" Jason asked. Harry had told him about Luna knowing who he was and inviting the Divination teacher to a private dinner wouldn't be looked at as strange at all since it was well known that Luna had been one of Harry's closest friends, especially after Ron was taken and killed and Hermione's parent's house had been hit and destroyed along with her family.

"Sure." Harry nodded before sitting back on Jason's lap. Jason sat up and drew him down for a kiss that lingered. Harry grinned at him before pressing down his hips. "We've got time." He told Jason with a smirk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry sat through three classes that day on a perch at the side of the room. He enjoyed Jason's teaching style and wondered whether things would have gone better in the war if somebody like Jason had taught them throughout their seven years instead of the array of bad teachers they'd had. Remus was really the only exception to that rule.

His first class was a group of fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs which went smoothly. It was the second class that caused the problem. Seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws who barely let Jason start before interrupting. "We heard you were Harry Potter's Soulmate. That true?" It was a Slytherin that asked.

"Would it matter to your ability to learn?" Jason asked without missing a beat.

"Are you sir?" One of the Ravenclaws asked.

"Soulmate bonds are touched on in your charms class this year. But if you must know now." Jason shook his head slightly. "A Soulmate bond breaks at the moment of either precipitants' death. I was his Soulmate, that bond was broken when he died."

_"And then reformed again."_ Harry spoke across his Soulmate bond with a reassuring trill that was barely audible.

"Was that his?" The Slytherin asked.

"Was what his?" Jason asked.

"The Phoenix?" He asked. "Somebody like Harry Potter would have a Phoenix like that."

"He _was_ Harry Potters." Jason told them. "He's now mine, sometimes they do that. And his name is Aberro. No relation."

A couple of the Ravenclaws chuckled at the small joke and Jason pulled the lesson back on track. Harry paid more attention to the next class which was first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, namely Wyatt's class. Wyatt seemed to know that Harry was watching since he paid close attention to everything that Jason taught them. He was obviously suppressing his more volatile side that enjoyed watching chaos and confusion. Harry doubted that his control would last long.

It was just as Wyatt's class was filing out when he felt pain through his bond to Kevin and knew he was hurt in some way yet he didn't hear a call. It could be that his charge had fallen down the stairs or something and with only a moment's concentration he knew that his charge was alive.

_"I need to check on Kevin."_ Harry told Jason. _"I felt pain but he hasn't called me."_

_"Go."_ Jason nodded at him.

Harry glided over to him and nibbled on his ear affectionately before leaping into the middle of the room and bursting into a cloud of ice and lightning.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry tracked Kevin to the place he'd been when he'd received the pain since the signal was much stronger there. Harry was standing in the park where Harry took Kevin to train and where Kevin went to go running twice a week. The people milling around in the early morning light paid him no attention. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt but he was also invisible to them. Kevin's trail came to here, where a copse of trees briefly overtook the path and then stopped. Harry frowned around at the scene taking it all in.

He stretched out his mind but no matter what he did he couldn't track Kevin back to where he was. He could sense Kevin easily enough which meant he was on Earth rather than in the Underworld which was partly reassuring but something was blocking him which meant it had a lot of power.

Harry orbed away heading for Olympus and the Council of Elders. He found a few of them milling around the large chamber of clouds and pillars and his anxiety obviously attracted their attention.

"You have a problem?" One asked him. An older lady with a kind face.

"I can't track one of my charges." Harry told her. "Kevin, the fire elemental. I felt his pain from Hogwarts but even from where he was taken I can't track him. I can feel his presence but nothing more."

"He is still on Earth then." She nodded. "We will bend our will to..."

Harry's head twitched as he heard Piper and Chris' voices in his mind in tandem. She stopped mid phrase as she recognised the gesture. "Piper and Chris are calling me. They sound anxious but not in danger."

"Go." She told him. "We will search for the Fire Elemental and call you if we find him."

"Thank you." Harry nodded before orbing from Olympus and down into Chris' bedroom which he used to share with Wyatt. "I'm kind of busy guys. Is this important?"

Chris was sitting half under his covers illuminated only by his bedside lamp and the open door. It was still night on this side of the world. Piper was sitting at his side. She looked at him in concern for a moment but nodded to show it was important.

"Chris had a premonition."

"Something I need to know?" Harry asked. "It's just I'm missing one of my charges and I'm pretty sure he's in danger."

Piper nodded again. "Chris can't recall it all but what he did see was bad."

"Phoebe should be able to relive the premonition and provide extra details." Harry knew he was being abrupt but he couldn't help it.

"Harry." Chris spoke. "I saw you die."

"I can't die, Chris." Harry told him, his voice going soft and soothing in an instant. He sat opposite Piper at Chris' side and ruffled his hair. "Unless you saw a Darklighter."

Chris shook his head. "I saw somebody with a stick cast a green spell that made my head hurt."

Harry winced. "And it hit me?"

Chris frowned. "I think it did. I only saw him cast one but it seemed to hit you and somebody else but not both of you. There was so much there and I couldn't understand it."

"Did you recognise the other person?" Harry asked. Chris shook his head. "Okay, how old was he?"

"He looked about Ryan's age." Chris told him and Piper.

Harry glanced at Piper in confusion. "Ryan's the boy next door. He comes home from university and he's babysat Chris and Wyatt a few times."

"Ok." Harry nodded. "About eighteen, nineteen. What did he look like?"

"He had brown hair to here." Chris gestured at his shoulder. "He was wearing a blue hoody and had a chain and pendant around his neck."

Harry grabbed Chris' hands in his own. "A black circle with gold flames on it?"

Chris frowned but nodded. "Who is it?"

"My charge. The one that went missing." Harry told them abruptly standing up. "He only just went missing. I thought it was a demon but he's still on Earth but I can't track him. Chris? What did the person holding the stick look like?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." Chris almost sobbed. "I'm sorry, there was too much there. I couldn't keep track of it. I'm sorry."

Harry had him gathered up in his arms in an instant and rocked him even as he pressed a kiss into his hair. "Hush Chris. I don't blame you." Chris was a powerful Seer but he couldn't absorb the premonitions fast enough to be of help most of the time.

"But I could have helped." Chris sobbed.

"Harry? Is there anything we can do?" Piper asked. Harry shook his head. "What are you going to do?"

"A Wizard has my charge. I'll tear apart the Wizarding World to find him even if I have to show who I am."

"Can't we help?" Chris asked.

Harry was about to say no when he suddenly had an idea about how to get more information from Chris. He pulled back and turned to Chris. "Get ready to go. I have an idea but I need to clear it with the Elders first."

"What would you have to clear first?" She asked worriedly.

"Taking you to Hogwarts." Harry told her before standing up and orbing from the room.

He arrived back where he'd been when he'd received the call to Piper and Chris and turned quickly to the gathered Elders. "Chris Halliwell saw a Wizard killing either me or my charge with a Killing Curse. He can't remember anything from the premonition. There was too much and he isn't old enough."

"We have not been able to track your charge either." The Elder from before told him.

"I want to take Chris to Luna Lovegood so she can take the premonition from him. She might be able to tell us more especially if she recognises the place." Harry told them.

"The Seeress Luna?" She asked him before looking around her. "Do as you must to save your charge."

Harry nodded gratefully and orbed out of Olympus only thirty seconds after he'd arrived.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts**

He'd called Jason through their bond to warn him that he was arriving with Piper and Chris in tow. They'd thought about bringing Leo but Harry hadn't been sure how many people he could bring into the castle before the wards notified Minerva. Their rooms were empty but Harry knew that his Soulmate had already finished his last lesson of the day and would have gone in search of Luna. Harry told Chris and Piper to help themselves to a drink before he changed into Aberro and settled down on a perch near the window.

He had to share it with Freya but they got along ok. Chris was pale as he sat staring at the gently burning fire, too shell shocked by that premonition to even realise that he was at Hogwarts. Piper busied herself making a hot drink for him out of Jason's cupboards and Harry simply watched. Chris was clearly upset about the snapshot of his premonition that he could remember even if Harry doubted that the Killing Curse could kill him anymore. Harry was more worried about Kevin right now.

Jason walked into the room leading Luna behind him. As soon as the door shut Harry glided down to the floor and rippled back into his normal form. "Harry! What are you doing?" Piper seemed more shocked than anything else.

"It's rather hard to keep secrets from Luna." Harry told her with a shrug before he found himself hugging the small witch tightly.

"Oh, Harry. It's been so long." Luna sighed. "The Wizarding World really needs your light again."

"It's not my fight anymore, Luna." Harry told her. "I'm dead."

"That's not a nice thing to hear." Luna told him in much the same tone of voice she used to declare that a Snorkack was behind him. "But you seem to be brighter now after you died and it was nice to see everyone all saying nice things about you after everything else they said. Interesting how they were careful about angering you after you were dead when they didn't care when you could actually take revenge."

"Uh..." Harry laughed slightly before turning to Piper. "Piper this is Luna Lovegood, she's probably the best Seer in the world, demons included. Luna..."

"Piper Halliwell and Chris Halliwell, one of the boys you look after." Luna smiled at them both. "I've seen it."

"See what I mean?" Harry asked Piper who smiled.

"So why is the Wicca worlds Charmed One here with her son?" Luna asked before narrowing her eyes on Chris who hadn't moved though he was staring at Harry again.

"Chris..."

"Had a premonition." Luna finished again. "I can feel it in his aura. Not a nice one either."

"Would you stop that?" Harry asked though he didn't really mean it. "He saw a few things but didn't grasp the rest of it. All we know is that is has to do with one of my other Charges and a wizard using the Killing Curse. The Charge is called Kevin and he was taken about an hour and a half ago."

"You want me to try to see it?" Luna asked.

"Please Luna, you can handle it better and I really need to help my Charge." Harry pleaded.

"You really don't have plead." Luna told him before turning to Chris. "Come here, Chris and give me your hand. You will see the vision again but you need not try to focus on it."

Harry nodded at a rather nervous looking Chris and the boy hopped off of the sofa and walked towards Luna slowly. Luna sighed and slowly lifted the amulet off of her neck and handed it to Jason who took it rather reverently even though the protective charms on it were immense. She reached out her hands and took hold of Chris' offered ones and frowned ever so slightly easily drawing the premonition from him. She gasped after only a moment and staggered backwards a few steps. Jason reached out to steady her even as Harry caught Chris.

Chris turned into Harry and sobbed, pressing his face into Harry's stomach. Harry wrapped his arms around Chris' head giving him the support and privacy he obviously wanted until Piper could come over and hold him gently. Chris still didn't let go of Harry though.

"Luna?" Harry prompted.

"Nothing pleasant, Harry." Luna told him. "The boy's powers are strong for one his age. He'll be as strong as me by the time he is fifteen or so. I'm sorry for that."

"What about what you saw? Did you see anything about the Wizard you recognised?"

"The premonition takes place in a dungeon somewhere but I don't know it, of that I am certain. Someplace I have never been or I would know it." Luna explained. "I could see the magic of the Dark Mark on the two Wizards there but there was a creature there that I do not like. A demon I have seen many times in my premonitions."

"Anything else?"

"You will die." Luna told him bluntly. "The Killing Curse will strike for the burning boy but you will take it instead. The boy will end the battle in rage that will consume him." She seemed to struggle there for a moment. "I am unsure of the rest, only that it isn't the final wound for the demon though it will be for the Wizards."

"Who were the Wizards?" Harry asked.

"One you know of, Lucius Malfoy." She told him. "The other is just a minion, his fate matters not but it ends for him today. Lucius Malfoy will live to speak of this again and the dead shall rise."

"Dead shall rise?" Harry frowned.

"He will speak of seeing you and the Wizarding world we thrown into confusion." Her eyes snapped to Harry's. "Do you save the boy or your anonymity?"

"The boy." Harry told her with a frown.

A smile spread across her face. "It has forever been that way."

"What was that?" Piper gasped out. "How did she get all of that?"

"I told you she was a powerful Seer." Harry told Piper. "She can See more than just what the eyes take in and when she's Seeing sometime you can pull more from her or she can discover knowledge to do with the premonition that wasn't in the actually vision."

"Like the reason behind the abduction." Luna spoke up gently. "The boy is inconsequential to them, it is his Whitelighter they want." She told Harry, again shocking them that she knew of Whitelighters.

"What do they want with me?"

"Nothing but another of your charges." Luna told him. "The King of Magic, who's powers are of all and with them they could take over the entirety of magic."

"They want Wyatt?" Piper gasped. Harry squeezed Chris slightly to reassure him.

"They won't get him, Piper." Harry assured her, "They don't know who I am yet and when they do..."

"We're coming with you. I'll call Paige and Phoebe." Piper declared.

"No." Luna shook her head. "Any else but Harry who go will die be it Jason or one of the Charmed Ones."

"And we don't even know where he is." Harry shook his head sadly.

"Knowledge will come in time." Luna told him before sighing out tiredly. "That's it Harry. Sorry."

"No, it's ok Luna." Harry smiled at her. "You've been a great help as usual."

Luna made it half way to the counter for a glass of water when she gasped and staggered. She brought her hand up to her head with a wiry smile on her face before turning to Jason. "Could I?"

Jason smiled back and gave her the amulet which Luna quickly set over her head. Harry turned to Piper and Chris as the boy went to this mother. "I made that amulet for her and it takes the visions away from her and stores them to be looked at whenever she wants. It also filters out the ones that are nonsense. Before I made it she was getting one every few minutes."

"I get a lot of visions of those nearby. That one was because a third year Hufflepuff is stuck outside of his common room because he forgot the password." Luna told Piper with a shake of the head. "I don't know what I'd do with this. I would not have a normal life."

"I'll remember that for next time Phoebe moans about getting a premonition." Piper muttered in amusement. "Thank you again for your help, Miss Lovegood."

"Luna please." Luna told the woman. "And I suppose it will be Professor for you in a few years. I will have to see that I tutor you in your first year. Best to train you properly in divination before you get in over your head."

"You know he's coming here?" Piper asked.

"I have seen him and Wyatt a few times around the school." Luna told her. "He'll be one of my best students."

Harry laughed and hugged Luna again tightly before he turned to Jason. "Piper and Chris can stay here and you'd best tell Minerva that Wyatt might be in danger. She can check the wards."

"Is that wise?" Piper asked. "Telling them about Wyatt?"

"If Luna is right and she normally is, I'm about to be announced as alive to most of the world." Harry told her dryly.

"And then die." Chris sobbed.

Harry knelt in front of Chris who was now sitting on the sofa. "I doubt that curse can kill me Chris, I'm already dead. And even if it could, I'd die for anyone of my Charges."

"I don't want you to go." Chris told him defiantly. Harry knew he meant dying rather than leaving.

"Don't worry about me, Chris. If there's one thing I'm good at its fighting Wizards."

"And they won't be expecting the most powerful Wizard in two hundred years to appear in front of them." Jason told Chris confidently. "I'll look over these two."

"I shall go have a chat with Minerva." Luna said airily. "I believe she should be warned."

"Ok." Harry nodded. "And I'm going to check on Wyatt. Just in case." He assured Piper. "I'll tell him you're here and why."

"Be careful love." Jason told him and kissed him quickly earning a rather faked groan from Chris who pretended to be disgusted. Harry threw him a smile before changing into Aberro and flying out of the window.

He flew around the castle checking the boundaries briefly with his magic before gliding through the open window into the Gryffindor common room. There were cries of surprise from the students as Harry circled the room looking for Wyatt. He was sitting with two boys from his year and they were all staring up at him though Wyatt was staring at him in confusion. He'd known the whole time that Harry wouldn't be visiting.

Harry settled down with a trill on Wyatt's leg and looked around rather regally at his audience. "Uh..." Wyatt stammered.

_"Just act like you've met me before."_ Harry told him. Wyatt instantly started stroking him with a familiarity that told people just that. _"We've got a problem that trumps you keeping your friendship with Jason a secret."_

Wyatt didn't speak knowing full well that only the bonded could talk to a Phoenix. He couldn't let it be known that he was linked the a Dark Phoenix. Harry continued at any rate. _"One of my Charges was kidnapped earlier today. Chris had a premonition but couldn't get details from it. I brought your mother and him here so that Professor Lovegood could take the premonition from him. She knows about you but she's okay."_ Harry paused and nudged at Wyatt's hand to keep it moving since he'd gone really still. _"I'm checking on you because according to Professor Lovegood they want to force his Whitelighter, me, to give you up in exchange for him."_

"What?" Wyatt hissed almost soundlessly.

_"That's not an option. We're looking for him but we want you to be careful. Do you know where the Staff corridor is?" _Harry asked. Wyatt nodded. _"Your mom and brother are behind the portrait of a Dark Phoenix in that corridor. Jason's room. Try and get there as soon as possible."_

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked slightly louder knowing it was reasonable since Harry had spread his wings to leave.

_"To try and search for my Charge."_ Harry told him before leaning over to bite a lock of Wyatt's blond hair. Wyatt nodded and let Harry take off with elegant strokes of his wings. He flew out of the window and headed high up into the sky spreading out the magic of the phoenix like he had when searching for Billie's sister all that time ago. He heard the trill before he saw Fawkes but wasn't surprised to see him. Neville taught Herbology at Hogwarts and even though he'd been at a conference for the Herbological society for the last few weeks this was still Fawkes' home.

_"Hello Fawkes."_ Harry greeted.

_"Harry."_ Fawkes trilled warmly. _"You are searching for someone?"_

_"One of my Charges. A Fire Elemental called Kevin Spencerfall."_ Harry told him. _"Wizards kidnapped him."_

_"I don't know him."_ Fawkes told him sadly.

_"Lucius Malfoy was in the vision."_ Harry suggested.

_"Him I can find." _Fawkes trilled determinately.

_"Where's Neville?"_ Harry asked before Fawkes could start his own search.

_"On his way home. I sensed you searching so came earlier."_ Fawkes told him. _"I will try to find Lucius Malfoy while you try to find your Charge."_

_"Thanks."_ Harry trilled and stretched out his magic again resigning himself to flying and searching all night long.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The Morning**

Harry was feeling only slightly tired when he arrived back at Hogwarts. He transported directly into the rafters in the ceiling of the Great Hall from where he'd been searching in Cornwall. The noise of his arrival, the crash of thunder and flash of ice that scattered amongst the student's below, quickly alerted everyone to his arrival. Jason stood up from his seat beside Minerva at the head table and Harry winged his way down and settled on his arm. Talk burst across the hall as soon as Jason had sat down. They'd probably get used to his arriving like that given a few weeks.

Luna was sat at Jason's other side and she turned to him and petted his head gently. "Any luck?" She asked.

Harry shook his head before turning to Jason. _"It's a no go. Even Fawkes couldn't find Lucius Malfoy."_

"Fawkes helped but he couldn't find Lucius Malfoy." Jason sighed to both Minerva and Luna. Minerva didn't looked surprised to hear that Harry had been out looking for somebody but Harry made no move to show his curiosity.

"How is it that Aberro knows the boy?" Minerva asked.

"I know his Whitelighter." Jason hedged smoothly. Obviously Luna had explained the concept of Whitelighters to her.

"And Wyatt Halliwell's mother and brother are safe in your rooms?" Minerva prompted.

"I've set some serious wards over that room, Minerva." Jason told her kindly. "Wards that Harry taught me. I doubt even Albus Dumbledore could have broken them."

_"We're going to have to wait..." _Ironically it was then that the doors burst open and interrupted Harry's mental thoughts. The man that strolled into the room kept up a regal air to his posture even though he was clearly in a hurry. The room went silent as they all recognised the head of the Malfoy family, Draco Malfoy, supposed ex-Death Eater that had hoodwinked even the harsh trials after Harry Potter's death. In truth it had been Jason Aberro that had vouched for him. He had sworn that he had been Harry Potter's friend even though the majority of the population felt that he must have tricked Harry into believing that.

You couldn't lie to a Wizard like Harry Potter though, not when his animagus form could sense even the slightest trace of a lie. Even so, even his own father doubted Draco's sincerity to Harry Potter and kept him in the fold, trusting his son rather foolishly. Harry had saved a lot of people with Draco's help. Draco rushed down the aisle and Jason came to his feet as did Minerva and a few other teachers though they did it purely because they didn't trust Draco.

Draco came to a stop and breathed in deeply. "We need to talk alone." He told first Minerva and then Jason.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Professor Gulliver Monrone toyed with his wand.

"I trust Draco." Jason told him bluntly and stepped out of his chair with Minerva and Luna behind him. "So did Harry." He added to force the subject to be dropped. Nobody could argue with a dead saviour.

_"I'm so glad I still have that effect." _Harry laughed into his Soulmate's mind.

Jason followed Minerva into the Great Hall's antechamber and as soon as the door closed behind Luna and Draco he turned to Draco. "What is it, Draco?"

"My father paid the Manor a visit this morning." Draco told him with a worried. "I might just burn that place down and start somewhere he can't get into but then I'd lose my credibility with the Death Eater factions."

"You know Harry would rather your family were safe then you were his spy." Jason restarted the old argument.

"Don't worry." Draco told him. "Harry's old enchantments he placed on Helen and the girls are still running strong. Lucius couldn't even see them."

"You can't doubt the man's skill at charms and wards." Minerva muttered.

_"What's he doing here, Jason?"_ Harry prompted. _"If Lucius visited it has to be about Kevin."_

"What did he want, Draco?" Jason asked. "We've been looking for him all night. Even Fawkes and Aberro have been trying to find him."

"He wanted me to come here and give you this." Draco pulled out a vial of blood. Harry glided off of Jason's shoulder and landed on Draco's arm before tilting down to pull out the cork of the vial. He only needed a quick smell at the blood and the magic locked in it before he knew it was Kevin's.

_"It's Kevin's."_ Harry told Jason with a quick look.

Jason turned to Minerva and Luna. "Aberro says it's Kevin's."

"You know the kid they took?" Draco seemed surprised.

"If you didn't think I knew him why were you sent here?" Jason asked.

"Lucius told me to tell Minerva to contact a boy's parents. Wyatt Halliwell's parents with an ultimatum. Either give up Wyatt or this boy they have would die." Draco told him. "I tried to track him out of the Manor but something I don't recognise was covering his tracks."

Jason nodded. "Wyatt Halliwell is a Wicca Witch and a Wizard. They have guardians called Whitelighters." Jason explained at Harry's prompting. "Kevin Spencerfall is a Wicca Witch who's Whitelighter is also Wyatt's. He wants to make that Whitelighter give Wyatt up for Kevin."

"Would a Whitelighter...this guardian...do that?" Draco frowned. "Trade one witch for another?"

"Whitelighters form very strong bonds with their Charges. A Whitelighter might make a mistake in this situation that they could exploit." Jason explained. "I know this particular Whitelighter though and Lucius Malfoy will get his arse handed to him as soon as he's found."

"You're certain?" Draco asked. "Because my father won't think twice before killing this kid."

"Trust me. If this Whitelighter finds your father you won't have to worry about him around your family anymore." Jason told him.

"Who is this Whitelighter?" Minerva asked.

"I can't tell you that, there are rules." Jason told her apologetically. "I ran into them when I met Wyatt's family out in San Francisco when I was working for the Unspeakables."

_"Good cover."_ Harry complimented. _"I can use this though. They made a mistake."_

"What mistake?" Jason turned to look at Aberro.

_"I can sense Lucius' magic on that vial. He made it with magic."_ Harry told him.

"What an idiot." Jason laughed before turning to Malfoy. "Your father made that vial with magic. Aberro has his magical trace now. He should be able to follow it from your Manor. With any luck he'll be able to punch through whatever is hiding it. Will you take him to the manor?"

"Of course." Draco nodded.

"You can't mean to send Aberro on his own!" Minerva gasped.

"Minerva." Luna spoke up for the first time. "If anybody can rescue Kevin it is Aberro."

"How can you be sure?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"He's immortal for a start." Luna laughed. "We are wasting time however. If Aberro must go then he must go now."

Harry trilled and tightened his grip on Draco's arm. Draco looked at him in confusion but Harry simply said a quick goodbye to Jason before taking Draco with him when he transported clear of the wards around Hogwarts. Draco shivered slightly as they reappeared on the path to Hogsmeade but didn't say anything when he apparated across Britain.

The Manor they arrived at sat in the valley that Harry had blown up but there wasn't a single mark of the explosion though the Manor was clearly different, built with Draco's modesty rather than the Malfoy ancestors' arrogance. It also had the muggle touch courtesy of his muggleborn wife. In front of the Manor was a decorative fountain almost fifteen feet tall that Draco had built in Harry's memory right above the spot where his cell had been.

Harry trilled gratefully before flying up into the air searching for the most recent show of Lucius Malfoy's magic, clear in his head from that vial. He found it like a beacon leading out of the wards. The wards were the same as the old ones though now they were in Draco's hands and not Lucius'. It had angered Harry to discover that Lucius had been able to apparated out of the blast radius but it had made up for it slightly when Jason put his foot down, using his considerable political powers to force the Ministry, bribed as it was, to put Lucius on trial. He'd managed to escape with help but he was on the top of the Ministry wanted list.

His trail led down passed the front gates before there was a clear ripple of foreign magic that hid it. Harry managed to catch a faint scent of the Demonic magic but he was able to punch through it and find the ripple of magic that signalled his apparition. Harry studied it carefully memorising the signature of the transportation before flying up into the air and spreading out his magic again searching for the other half of that signature that would show where Lucius had dissapparated. He'd been the best at this as an Unspeakable and it was even easier when he was a Phoenix which would easily see the magic in the air rather than having to search for it.

Harry transported straight into the air above where Lucius had dissapparated and trilled angrily at the scent of Evil magic lingering in the air. Enough magic that it explained why Harry hadn't been able to sense Kevin's location through it. Harry flew straight into it regardless of the slimy feeling it left on him and instantly felt Kevin's presence like a beacon of burning light in the middle of an oily lake.

Harry transported into the room that Kevin, a demon, Lucius and another Wizard were in and instantly had everyone's attention. Kevin was propped up against the soaked wall on the dungeon cell they were in and Lucius had his wand aimed at him. They'd probably been about to send Harry a message through their link. Kevin hadn't been hurt purely because Harry would have felt it and given enough pain from Kevin he'd have been able to track it down.

Harry didn't bother trying to fight as a Phoenix knowing that he'd never be able to shield Kevin from two Wizards and a Demon with only his offensive magic. He needed his full powers even if that meant showing who he was. He'd give up more than his anonymity for one of this Charges and he'd save Kevin even if it meant getting hit by the Killing Curse.

He changed back into his human form even as he came to land and dropped the last few feet onto the floor. His enemies back pedalled in shock but Harry instantly had two wands pointing at him.

"You!" Lucius gasped. "It's not possible! I was there!"

"I'm Harry Potter for a reason." Harry snarled and drew up his magic. He slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand. A ripple of magic exploded outwards and struck the demon and two Wizards in the chests. They came out unharmed yet they'd no longer be able to dissapparate or shimmer away.

Harry dodged the Cruciatus from Lucius but before the other Wizard could attack the Demon stepped forwards. Harry reached out with his magic, an Upper level Demon but not brilliantly powerful. Not even as powerful as the one trying to find and capture Alisa. "You are his Whitelighter?"

"I am." Harry told him with a low hiss. "And you made a serious mistake in targeting him."

"I offer you a trade." The Demon continued arrogantly. "This boy for Wyatt Halliwell."

Harry laughed but it wasn't a nice laugh. "You're insane, Demon." Harry told him. "The very idea of trading for my Charge is laughable. Especially now that I'm here to take him myself."

"How did you find this place?" Lucius snarled.

"You used magic to make that vial, Malfoy." Harry laughed at his shocked face. "You forgot how powerful your enemies are, Malfoy. You forgot how powerful _I_ am."

"You're supposed to be dead. You couldn't have escaped that explosion." Lucius' eyes were wide but more than that, they were frightened.

"I'll tell you something, Malfoy." Harry hissed again. "I _did_ die there."

Harry moved into action before anything more could be said. His magic spun out from him without real direction blinding his three enemies even as one strand of his magic turned into burning fire and struck through the Demon's chest. It seemed to flow straight through him but in reality it burned its way through. It retreated leaving a burning hole through his chest. The flames licked across his body before bursting into an inferno which left nothing more than ashes falling to the floor.

Harry's magic spiralled back into him as a blood boiling curse lanced towards him and the waves of magic battered it aside. Lucius and the other Death Eater were backing away now but they weren't firing that many spells. Most of the Death Eaters had seen him fight before when he was an Unspeakable and had defeated twelve Death Eaters singlehandedly in a fierce battle that had left hundreds of Death Eaters and an equal number of Aurors injured or dead. They were obviously waiting for an opening or trying to find a spell that Harry couldn't knock aside like he was fighting two children.

It was the unknown Death Eater that reacted first. He turned his wand on Kevin who was on the floor a few metres to Harry's left. His lips moved to say the Killing Curse but Harry was faster. The spell Harry sent formed a cone of solid air that shot across the dungeon with a crack of displaced air before driving straight through the Death Eater's stomach pinning him up on the wall before the magic faded and let him drop to the ground.

Lucius used the distraction though and sent the same curse at Kevin. Harry couldn't stop it from being cast but he had meant what he had said to Luna. He'd die for his charges. He opened a web portal and leapt through it, vanishing from one place and appearing in the path of the spell. The spell struck and Harry fell to the floor. His body silent and limp.

Kevin screamed out in shock even as Lucius jerked in surprise and turned his wand on the crying eighteen year old boy. Kevin felt anger welling up in him even as he scrambled up onto his knees and grabbed at Harry clutching his dead body even as flames licked around his hands and arms, burning at Harry's clothing and burning into the skin. Kevin barely noticed the world around him as he lifted his head to glare at Lucius Malfoy. The man that had just killed the one person that, for the last five years, had filled in the whole in his heart meant for a father.

There were no words good enough for Kevin but his magic didn't need words. A deep Panther's roar echoed from around him even as the flames shimmered up around him sucking all the air from the room. Lucius gasped and dropped his wand, bringing his hands up to his throat as the air was pulled from his lungs. He wouldn't die that way though. Flames spread from him like a bomb and the fire smashed through Lucius, led by the vague shape of a Panther.

Kevin cried out in shock when he looked back down at his Whitelighter only to see his clothing on fire and his skin blistering under the heat of his hands. Kevin sat back and tried not to collapsed under the weight of what he'd just done. Smoke and steam rose throughout the room in the wake of his attack but none of that got through to him as he stared at his Whitelighter's body.

He actually screamed when Harry bolted upright with alert eyes that scanned the area with practiced ease. He gulped in a breath of air before wincing in pain. He turned to look at Kevin who crawled over to him and latched his arms around him. "You're alive?"

"I'm already dead, Kevin." Harry hugged him back with burnt arms. "We need to get out of here, you can explain what happened later."

Harry forced himself up to standing and pulled Kevin up with him. He realised he had burns all across his skin, especially on his chest but knew he could heal it later with only a little bit of concentration. The most important thing right now was getting out of here and getting Kevin to safety.

He orbed them away and the trail vanished up into the roof of the dungeon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was about half way through the first period of classes when Harry appeared in the middle of his and Jason's rooms and the first thing he heard was a cry of surprise from Piper who staggered away from him, staring in shock, probably at his burnt appearance. Kevin sagged into him but Harry held him up firmly regardless of the shocked audience they had.

Luna was seated on the sofa but it was the two others there that caused most of the problem. As well as Chris and Piper there were two that hadn't known Harry was alive. Minerva and Neville.

"What happened to you?" Piper gasped out.

Harry shuttered his eyes and the silver glow of his Whitelighter powers came to the fore completely obliterating any signs of his burns. His clothing also returned to its perfect condition. "Kevin got a little carried away when he killed Lucius Malfoy."

"Harry?" Minerva gasped out in little more than a whisper. Luna reached over and placed a hand over her own. "We thought you were dead."

Harry turned to her but didn't let go of Kevin. "I am dead, Minerva. It's just that my destiny didn't end there. Whitelighters are people who have done good deeds during their lives. When they die they help to guide others. That is what I do."

"But Jason?" Neville gasped. Harry knew that he and Fawkes had been instrumental in helping Jason with his grief in those first three weeks.

"He knows I'm what I am. How do you think he has coped like he has." Harry spoke quietly. "He stayed in San Francisco because that's where I was."

"Oh, Harry." Minerva made to stand but gave up when her legs wouldn't hold her up. "I don't know what to say."

"I know." Harry laughed. "But I'd rather you didn't say anything to anybody. I don't think the world can handle the idea of Harry Potter still being alive."

"What about the Wizards?" Piper asked.

"They're dead." Harry told her bluntly before sketching the story for them as he knew it. "Don't worry Piper, Wyatt is safe and if I'm right no Demon's going to try the same thing again."

"Piper?" Kevin gasped. "As in Piper Halliwell? The Charmed Ones! They're your Charges and you didn't tell me?"

"Actually it's Chris and Wyatt that are my Charges." Harry told him gently. "The Charmed Ones don't really need a Whitelighter."

"That's so cool. My Whitelighter knows the Charmed Ones!" Kevin grinned, the life coming back to him in one solid blow.

"Charmed Ones?" Neville asked. "What are they?"

"Piper and her two younger sisters are the Charmed Ones." Harry explained. "Kind of like the Boy-Who-Lived."

Neville raised his eyebrows in surprise before turning to Piper. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So Jason knows?" Minerva asked. Harry nodded. "So you are the Whitelighter he knew?"

"Yes." Harry told her knowing it would be safer not to tell them he was Aberro as well.

"Did you know this?" Minerva rounded on Luna with narrowed eyes.

"I've Seen Harry around for several years and a few more from now." She told her. "He seemed happy and I didn't see any need to advertise it."

"Unbelievable." Minerva gasped.

"Even if I died that doesn't mean I have to change." Harry laughed at her. "You always liked saying that word around me."

"This may take some getting used to." She muttered. "I think I need a Fire Whisky."

"Right," Harry announced. "If I've driven Minerva to a bottle you two are coming with me." He looked at Kevin and then Chris. "Both of you are too young to see this."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	18. Years pass as they do

A Second Life

A/N; This is the last chapter of this story. It didn't really have an intended ending with this story. It's more of an 'overcoming the current struggle' story than a 'kill the evil dude' story and hopefully that's okay with you all. Before people mention it I know that this is a rather open ending to a story but then again isn't life that way at times? Anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy it.

Chapter 18; Years pass as they do.

**Hogwarts – The next morning**

Harry glided through the Great Hall leaving a small trial of fog behind him as his cold feathers chilled and condensed the moisture in the warm room. He'd had a long night watching over Kevin as the school medic, Alice Jay, looked him over for injuries though Harry already knew there weren't any other than the odd scrap he'd gotten that Harry had healed with his Whitelighter powers. Kevin had understandably not wanted Harry to leave him alone but Chris and Wyatt had done a wonderful job cheering him up and as all three were his charges they had something in common.

Chris was completely fascinated with Kevin and even Wyatt hung on the eighteen year old's every word. Harry thought it would be good for them to spend some time with an older witch since Piper had always been careful about who influenced her boys but Piper could hardly be worried about Kevin's moral values when he shared the same Whitelighter as her own sons.

Harry glided down onto Jason's shoulder and carefully collapsed his wings so the cold didn't touch him. Even so his Soulmate shivered slightly at the chill to the air around him. He'd just been out to stretch his wings, enjoying the brewing storm that was travelling down the west coast of Scotland.

"Aberro, you're freezing!" Minerva gasped as she felt the cold over the foot gap to where she was sitting. "What _have_ you been doing?" Minerva had remarkably accepted what Harry had become after a few drinks with Piper, Jason, Neville and especially Luna and after a short tear filled moment late last night she was almost back to her strict self though there was definitely an edge to her that morning. She still didn't realise that Aberro was Harry though and they planned to keep it that way.

"He's always a little cold, Minerva." Jason told her. "But today he's especially cold because he's been out enjoying a storm to the west of here. Storm Phoenixes coat their wings in a fine, but strong, coat of ice when in storms or fights to protect them from damage."

Harry leant over and preened Jason's hair for a moment before settling his head down on his Soulmate's hair to rest, he'd been up all night with Kevin and the boys before finishing the night with the adults and then he'd gone flying for several hours. Jason stroked his feathers soothingly but Harry looked up again when the sound of a hundred owls filled the room. It was a few moments before one of the owls dropped a newspaper in front of Minerva who lazily picked it up and opened it. The volume in the room almost tripled as people began to read the front page headline. Harry leaned over to read the headline.

**"Harry Potter; Could he still be alive?"**

_"Late yesterday evening sources at the Ministry for Magic disclosed information to this paper suggesting evidence that Harry Potter had been spotted by the Ministry. Could it be possible that our Saviour wasn't killed along with You-Know-Who and has simply been hiding from society all this time?_

_"Reporter Anne Scribbs found out the story during the night. Harry Potter's distinctly powerful magical signature was discovered to be the source of one of two powerful magical outbursts detected in a previously hidden location in Cornwall. When Aurors arrived at the scene there was nothing but an old basement floor to a ruined mansion allegedly used by You-Know-Who during the second war._

_"'All we could find was traces of magic. Six signatures, two of which were unexplainable by our normal standards.' Auror Captain, Nigel Baulmont, told Miss. Scribbs. 'We detected Harry Potter's signature quite clearly but under it and another we found the magical signatures of Lucius Malfoy and Clive Shalks.'_

_"Harry Potter was the most powerful Wizard in our history and it was widely known that he had the ability to hide his own signature in battle. Why did he not do so this time when using such powerful magic. It should also be noted by our readers that the answer to the question we first posed is easily made when we remember one fact; It is extremely difficult to impersonate another Wizard's Magical signature and impossible to match Harry Potter's sheer power._

_"'Even the Soul Saint, Jason Aberro, who was Harry Potter's Soulmate, can't match Harry Potter for power, even now after his magic increased when Harry Potter supposedly died.' Roman Kurl, expert in theoretical bonds, told her late last night. This brings several other questions to our attention. 'Why did Harry Potter fake his own death?' 'Where has he been all this time?' 'Who created the other large burst of magic and why?' And lastly and maybe most shocking to us; 'Did Jason Aberro know that his Soulmate was still alive?'_

_Jason Aberro has yet to be asked these questions but we have to wonder if his sudden taking of a Professorship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is tied into this conspiracy. We endeavour to find the answers to all of this._

"Oh shit." Jason whispered so that only Harry could hear.

_'Just plead ignorance.'_ Harry soothed him. _'It's all guesses based on the magic I used.'_

Harry could hear the talking around the room, almost three quarters of the room were glancing up at Jason while the rest were reading the articles in the paper which took up the first three pages, talking all about Harry's history as an Unspeakable.

"How long do you think before they start knocking down the doors, Minerva?" Jason asked, not even having to lower his voice over the noise.

"Probably not long." Minerva sighed. "What do you want to go with?"

"The truth, Minerva." Jason told her, knowing that the other Professors were now listening. "Harry's death was terrible for everybody that knew him and to suggest such a thing is morally ambiguous at best. It's pathetic to bring this up now, especially when the world was finally starting to move on under its own steam again. I won't be held responsible for my actions if some arrogant reporter dares slight his name and my own on this basis!"

Jason stood jerkily and Harry knew that it wasn't an act at all. Even Minerva saw that and she knew that he was covering the full truth up. The fact of the matter was that Harry had died and he'd nearly taken Jason's sanity with him. The world had finally left Harry in peace but at the first mention of a scandal involving Harry they'd leapt on it like sharks. Harry could feel his love's anger bubbling.

"If you don't mind, Minerva, I have a lesson to prepare for." Jason made to move around the length of the table but Minerva stopped him with a gentle placing of her hand on his arm.

"One moment, Jason." Minerva turned back to the hall and silence slowly spread. "Students, I feel that this issue must be dealt with immediately and with certainty of truth. This..." she paused and threw her newspaper onto the table, "...is such a shame."

There were frowns from the Professors as they took in her strange words but she continued none-the-less. "It is such a shame that our world must once again stoop to such levels to gain personal fame. To slight Harry Potter's name in such a way when all felt for his loss. I'm aware that none among you would have met Harry Potter but I was his professor and his friend during the war. Harry Potter's death came as a horrible blow to us all and it cast a pallor over what should have been the joyous news of Lord Voldemort's death." She told them all sadly and Harry saw the faint glimmer of sorrow that she tried to hide in her eyes. "I urge you before you bring this matter to Professor Aberro that you speak with you parents and discover how everybody was devastated by the news of his death and then decide whether or not you, if in Professor Aberro's position, would welcome such heinous accusations against his own integrity but especially the integrity of his deceased Soulmate."

Jason tilted his head down at Minerva before turning to walk out of the hall amongst nervous whispering that spread behind him like a wake. All eyes were on him and Harry thought that Jason would be permitted the peace to take his anger out on something that wasn't living but that idea was ruined when the doors opened sharply and a small tide of people strolled into the room. Four red-robed Aurors, two Unspeakables, and a half dozen well dressed Wizards.

"Minister Paisley." Minerva spoke up loudly as Jason tensed and came to a stop in the middle of the Great Hall. "What can I do for you?"

"I believe you know what we need to discuss but it is to Mr. Aberro that we must address." Paisley replied. At his shoulder was a woman with a pad and the distinct air of a reporter and that more than anything irritated Harry who fluttered his wings causing the air to drop sharply.

"I have nothing to discuss with you, Minister. I might not work for the Unspeakables any longer but I am still protected by their laws." Jason said gently though any sensible person could have heard the threat in his voice.

The reporter evidently didn't. "Mr. Aberro, we'd like a comment from you about Harry Potter's attempt to fake his death."

"Harry never made an attempt at anything." Jason snapped. "If he set out to do something he succeeded or haven't you noticed that Voldemort is dead?"

"Are you admitting that he may not be dead?" One of the Aurors asked, he was wearing Captains strips at his collar.

"All of the Seers council felt Harry Potter's death, Minister." Luna's voice drifted over the room. "You were thus informed soon after it happened."

"Harry Potter was detected in Cornwall!" Paisley snapped. "And we want answers!"

"You can want all you like Minister, but that doesn't mean I have anything I wish to tell you." Jason said with more gentleness than he felt at that moment.

"You'll answer our questions here voluntarily or you'll come with us to a cell in the Ministry." The Auror Captain declared.

"No cell in Azkaban for the Soulmate of the Saviour?" Jason hissed angrily. "I'll say this once, Harry Potter died to save you all. At least respect his sacrifice and leave his reputation alone."

"We're calling his death into question." Paisley told him. "If you're involved in this conspiracy then it will come to light."

"Enough!" Jason snapped and a ripple of angry magic rippled from him sending people staggering. "I won't hear his name being tarnished, or my own for that matter. Harry is a hero."

"Not if he..." The reporter started but Jason had clearly had enough. He was in motion in an instant, his wand cut through the air leaving a trail of ice in its wake. In an instant ice shot up from the ground between Jason and the others sending them tumbling backwards. Jason then slammed the heel of his wand into his palm and the four Aurors were surrounded by a loose bubble of blue magic that sunk into them causing them to fall to the ground unconscious.

A blast of orange magic was shot at Jason from one of the Unspeakables and Harry knew it was magic more complex than most Aurors could handle. Jason's magic throbbed as he lazily deflected it up at the ceiling. Jason's wand turned on the Minister's group and a blast of white light filled the area and when it faded the Minister, reporter and the four lackeys were unconscious on the ground.

Jason turned back to the two Unspeakables and narrowed his eyes at them. They nodded at him before holstering their wands under their sleeves, an unspoken agreement passing between colleagues in that instant. Their department would drop the issue for the sake of their fallen comrade.

"Don't miss first class." Jason said simply yet loud enough for all to hear. "If anyone is late for my class because of this you'll be in detention. Harry heard the clambering from behind them as the students realised they only had two minutes until their first class and knowing they'd soon be overrun he teleported his Soulmate into his office.

_'Are you going to be alright, Jason?'_ Harry asked.

_'It's you they're slandering.'_ Jason pointed out.

_'I don't care what the Wizards think, as long as you are alright and my charges are safe then I'm happy.'_ Harry told him. _'I gave up caring about what they thought of me years ago.'_

Jason stroked him gently before turning to walk into his classroom ready to hand out detentions to anybody that was late. Harry settled down in the corner to wait out the classes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A year later**

Harry, as Aberro, sat gently on Jason's leg preening his wing feathers while Jason sat through the start of year Professors meeting. They were currently covering new students and soon they'd go their own ways to get ready for the welcoming feast that evening. Harry perked up only when Minerva brought up the topic of Christopher Halliwell since he was coming a year earlier on a Divination Allowance.

"That's Wyatt Halliwell's younger brother, right?" Neville asked as he leaned forward with his elbows on the desk. Minerva nodded. "Great, let's hope he's not such a trouble maker as Wyatt is."

Jason chuckled but shook his head when they all looked at him. Minerva shot him a warning glance before continuing. "Luna has done all the necessary paperwork with the Ministry to allow him to come a year early on the grounds that his Seer's powers need to be trained as early as possible. His grades are more than adequate to enter as a first year rather than a special tutorage but I'm asking you all to keep an eye on him and ensure that his age doesn't affect his grades in your own individual classes."

"What about Demons this year, Minerva?" Filius asked sharply. "We had two try to get in last year. We're all new to them and only Jason knows what to do about them."

Jason straightened up and Harry folded his wings and looked around. It had happened a few weeks after the Christmas holidays when the Ministry, still investigating Harry's outburst of magic had tracked the Demon's signal and tracked a group of Demons operating out of London. They'd attacked and there'd been serious casualties on both sides. The Demons had come to light after that and in an attempt to sooth panic Jason had come forward with knowledge about the Demons, about their weaknesses and ambitions, all learnt from Harry and the Elders.

Twice last year the Demons had attempted to attack the castle, probably trying to get at Wyatt while he was away from the protection of the Charmed Ones but Jason had killed one and Harry had torn through the other one during the night when nobody could see him.

"Hogwarts will continue as it always has in wartime." Minerva told them. "We'll teach the students and we'll do our duty and protect them. What happens after that will simply happen and we'll just have to be ready for it."

"I heard Harry Potter say that once." Filius put in with a solemn look on his face. "The last time I saw him before he died, he was visiting the castle, checking the enchantments he'd placed on the Chamber of Secrets with me. I suppose he was right."

"I think we can all safely say that he taught us all something." Minerva nodded, completely serious. "Maybe he believed that it made up for the effort we took to teach him and his peers."

Harry trilled out in agreement and Jason rubbed at his head gently. "Harry will never be gone." Jason spoke up. "It doesn't matter how long it is but good people will always want to make him proud and they'll fight injustice and evil to make themselves feel worthy of his sacrifice."

"Hear hear!" Gulliver, the potions professor declared loudly.

_'Harry!'_ Harry jerked his head as he heard Kevin calling him and a moment later he heard Piper and Chris call his name. Instinctively he knew they were all together. Ever since Kevin had come into his powers he'd been requesting that Piper and her sisters ask for his help if they needed him and his powers really did aid the sisters, making it far safer for them to do their job.

_'I need to go. Piper, Chris and Kevin are calling.'_ Harry told Jason.

_'Do you want me to go to the manor while you sort out Kevin?'_ Jason asked.

_'They're together.'_ Harry told him before launching himself into the air and teleporting from the room. He went directly to the manor where he could sense them all and appeared in a flash of ice and lightning but it was his Whitelighter form that he took as he appeared just behind Chris who, along with his older brother, were ducked behind a cabinet within Wyatt's blue force field.

The five demons in the room were strong if Harry could sense them right and he jerked out a hand, sending them all sprawling even though it made Piper miss as she tried to blow one of them up only to hit the wall behind them. "Harry! They're after Chris!"

"Why?" Harry asked even as he moved between the boys and the demons who sized him up. Kevin made use of their distraction and lashed out with his elemental powers. Flames raced along the ground before vines of fire curled up around the feet of three of the demons, burning into them before exploding outwards. What surprised Harry, Kevin and Piper was that only two of them were killed. The last was left smoking slightly but otherwise unharmed.

"Does it matter?" Piper asked sharply as she got over her shock. Harry felt a ripple go through the air and his eyes widened as he felt the demon calling for reinforcements just as Piper blew up one of the last of the Demons. Harry twisted slightly and threw out a hand and with an implosion of air the last of the lesser Demons exploded outwards.

_'Jason, are you alone? I need your help.'_ Harry sent to his Soulmate.

_'Give me a few seconds. I'm leaving the meeting now. Send someone.'_ Jason called.

"Piper, call Paige and have her pick up Jason!" Harry snapped at her.

"Paige!" Piper yelled just as a round of shimmering filled the room and Demons began to appear all around them. "Get Phoebe and Jason and get here now. We're under attack!" She yelled even as she dove to the side to avoid a fireball.

Harry threw a 'protego' spell around Wyatt's shield and it absorbed two fireballs that probably wouldn't get through to Wyatt anyway but he wasn't willing to take the risk. The thought went through his mind to send Wyatt and Chris to Hogwarts or Olympia for safety but he only really felt sure of their safety if he was with them.

He heard the snap of a crossbow but was too slow to do more than jerk his head around to see a Darklighter arrow flying directly at him. He tried to dodge but just as he was about to move the arrow burst into orbs and reappeared inches away from its shooter who was impaled and killed. Harry spared a grateful glance at Wyatt knowing that it had been him before he threw up a shield around him, Kevin and Piper who ended up standing back to back as they fought against the demons.

Harry found the original Demon in the crowd but he was staying out of the way. As he felt Piper beginning to lose her edge another round of demons appeared in the room filling the few gaps that the three had made.

"We need to get out of here!" Piper yelled at him just as Harry cast a complex enchantment that heaved through the floor, giving them a breather as the demons lost their footing. Before they could right themselves the enchantment caused vines of the wood to grow up from the ground and Kevin used their distraction to burn a few of them.

"I'll get Wyatt and Chris." Harry told them and in a smooth movement he stepped through a portal and slipped straight across the room appearing just behind the boys but before he could step through the shield and orb the boys away he heard another crossbow string go off and felt the impact almost instantly and saw the arrow protruding from his chest even before weakness filled him. He fell down to his knees between the two boys, falling into the safety of Wyatt's shield even as Chris screamed his name.

They boys scrambled to catch him but Harry still had some energy left to him and tried to get into a crouch but he couldn't pull any magic into being, his ability to orb them to safety was gone, he couldn't even become Aberro in order to regenerate. He'd been shot once before with an arrow but it had only been a nick to the shoulder, not a shot straight into his heart. He fell onto his back in time to see a trail of orbs fill the room and soon Jason, Paige and Phoebe were in the fight.

It took Jason all of a second for the bond to catch him up on what Harry was going through and Harry saw the anger there for only a second before Jason controlled it and turned it into a boost for his magic. "Harry's been shot!" Piper shouted at Paige but there was no way for her to get to him with all the Demons in the room and she got a fireball in her shoulder when she tried.

Jason levelled his wand across the room and a tongue of flame struck three Demons, killing them, before he cast the Killing Curse striking the original Demon, clearly the one planning this attack. His body collapsed to the ground just as if he was human before it began to slowly burn into ash.

The remaining eight Demons in the room were quickly finished off with an angry Jason there and it was Kevin that finished off the last Dark Lighter who had been the one to hit Harry. The flaming panther he'd conjured prowled the room once before vanishing. Wyatt's shield fell almost instantly and Harry felt Jason grab at his shoulders, flooding Harry across their bond with his own magic but it did little more than let Harry focus on his face. He knew he'd be pale and clammy.

"Paige! Heal him!" Jason yelled back over his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can." Paige collapsed to her knees beside him and tried all the same and even Wyatt and Chris tried to help. Harry could feel the healing magic bleeding into where his two boys were holding his hands in their own.

Harry felt energy soaring through him, but it was draining away from him just as quickly with the arrow and poison in his heart. "Take out the arrow, Jason." Paige ordered him.

Jason, with show of determination, didn't even hesitate before he yanked the arrow out of Harry's chest making him arch up with an almost silent scream of pain. Harry felt more healing magic flood him but the poison was so deeply ingrained in him that Paige sat back with a defeated sigh. Harry realised that Wyatt and Chris were still trying and he shook them off with a weak flick of his hands.

"It's no use, Jason." Paige sagged slightly, watching Harry die for a second time wasn't on her to do list. "There's too much of the poison in his heart."

"But he's already supposed to be dead." Kevin growled kneeling down beside Harry's head sadly.

"Not quite." Harry whispered out. "I'm sorry boys."

"No." Chris snapped grabbing his hand again. His hand glowed golden but Harry felt the magic simply slip away as it tried to heal him.

"Chris..." Harry shook his head. "Stop it."

Jason took Chris' hand in his own showing his own defeat. "Wait!" Piper jerked slightly. "Aberro can't be killed by this."

"I can't..." Harry shuttered his eyes.

"Can we change you?" Piper asked him desperately.

Harry tried to focus on her but he was slipping away quickly. He tried to voice the answer but his body refused to listen to him. Instead he reached out mentally, sweeping through the well formed connections to his three Charges and his Soulmate in the room. _'Fawkes.'_ The word echoed in their minds just as he fell unconscious.

"Fawkes!" Jason yelled loudly hoping that the Royal Phoenix would hear his desperate cries. "Please, Fawkes. Save him."

"Fawkes." Chris whispered when nothing happened straight away, he had tears in his eyes as did Wyatt and as Jason looked around for help he realised that everybody there was having trouble controlling themselves. Harry was so much a part of their lives that the thought of losing him was unimaginable.

"Not again, Harry." Jason whispered. "Please, not again."

They all tensed for battle when the room filled with lights. Golden orbs appeared beside Piper and Phoebe and formed into Joel while two small bright lights appeared above Harry's unconscious and dying body. One was a silver colour while the other was golden and it took Jason a moment to realise what they are. He was about to word it when two Phoenixes appeared out of the bright lights landing quickly on Harry's wounded chest. One was a gleaming Royal Phoenix while the other had the distinct dark look that belied it as a Storm Phoenix.

The Storm Phoenix leant over to Jason and trilled to boost his confidence and Jason sobbed out a wounded gasp. The Royal Phoenix took off again and landed on Chris' shoulder, she preened at his hair for a moment.

"Move away from Harry, boys." Joel told them. "You too Jason Aberro."

"What's happening?" Piper asked even as she watched Kevin pulling Jason away and onto the arm of the sofa.

"Fawkes heard the call and summoned the Ruling Phoenixes. I was ready for it and came down as well." Joel explained. "We know so little about their race but I presume that they wish to help and Fawkes would not have called them for no reason."

He trailed off as they heard the sound of crackling, it wasn't like a flame burning but electricity and as they looked down at Harry it was to see lightning flickering across his body and around the Ruling Storm Phoenix who was trilling quietly in the centre of his chest. Ice began to form over the Storm Phoenix and across Harry's body from where the Phoenix was standing. It spread over his torso and down his arms and his legs and finally up over his head. The last of Harry they saw was when he breathed in a pained dying breath.

Jason gasped in horror as he felt his Soulmate's pain and Kevin wrapped an arm around his waist even as Chris and Wyatt burrowed into their mother's sides. The air was soon charged with electricity and the hairs on their arms stood on end. Lightning danced across the mound of ice that was forming in the centre of the room and with a mighty shattering sound ice flew all around the room, evaporating as it struck objects and people. They all shielded themselves and Jason was the first to risk looking at his Soulmate to find Aberro lying on the ground sleeping with the Ruling Phoenix standing over him.

"What?" Jason choked on his words.

"I believe this may be a good thing." Joel told him before gesturing to Wyatt. The Dark Phoenix trilled in encouragement and slowly Wyatt lifted Aberro's limp body from the floor and cradled him to his chest trying to arrange the wings to lie naturally. Jason let Wyatt hold Aberro knowing that his own hands were trembling too much.

The Royal Phoenix took off into the air and was soon joined by the Storm Phoenix and with a boosting trill of reassurance they teleported out leaving the after image of their bright display lingering behind. "Let him rest." Joel announced. "I believe it will take time for his reserves to refill."

"Thank you, Joel." Paige told the Elder gently.

"Look after Jason." Joel warned. "I do not think he can handle dealing with Harry's death a second time, even a scare such as this."

Piper nodded and moved away to guide Jason upstairs along with Chris, Wyatt and the cradled Aberro. "Why did they attack like that?" Kevin asked as he drew himself up in determination.

"We think they wanted to take Chris' seeing power." Joel told them. "Their allies amongst the Wizards heard that Luna Lovegood was to tutor him this year and the Demons must have realised that he is without equal and wanted him before he could start to learn magic at Hogwarts."

"Is that threat over?" Paige asked worriedly.

"We believe so." Joel nodded. "We will keep an eye on it however, I assure you of that."

"Thank you." Paige sighed.

"Be well." Joel bowed slightly and raised his hood before his figure streamed into golden orbs and vanished through the ceiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

Harry woke up feeling strange and realised it was because he was Aberro and he was lying flat rather than standing on a perch like normal. He struggled to right himself and found a hand lifting him up. His mind reached out even as he balanced himself with a flutter of his wings and he found the loving mind of his Soulmate ebbing with tides of relief.

_'I'm still alive then?'_ Harry asked.

_'Don't you even try to joke, Harry.'_ Jason sighed. _'I've been a nervous wreck ever since the Ruling Phoenixes left.'_

_'The Ruling Phoenixes?'_ Harry asked rhetorically. _'Is everyone else alright?'_

_'They're fine, Harry.'_ Jason stood up from beside the table and Harry fluttered to the ground and rippled back into human form. He stretched and didn't get to relax before he was being gathered up into a tight hug by his Soulmate. "Don't you ever get shot again, Harry."

"I'll try not to." Harry sighed and kissed the side of his lover's neck before letting his head fall onto his shoulder.

"Let's go find your boys." Jason told him. "They've been worried sick, all three of them."

Harry laughed and in a moment the two of them were orbing from the bedroom in the Halliwell manor towards Hogwarts and to the world that would always continue with or without Harry Potter but all agreed that it was better with him looking over it all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The End**


End file.
